


Stars-Crossed

by thesparkliingunic0rn



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:02:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 66,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23892766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesparkliingunic0rn/pseuds/thesparkliingunic0rn
Summary: What if Kara and Lena had met and fallen in love in Midvale before being reunited at National City years later?
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 87
Kudos: 444





	1. Lena Luthor

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, so it's been a while since I had this story in mind and I finally decided to let it out. So, here we go. :)

_National City - October 2016_

Late in the evening, and after her first day as reporter, Kara Danvers was walking back home. Despite the fact that her new boss seemed to really dislike her for reasons that she couldn't get, Kara was rather satisfied with the way her first day had turned out.

Distractedly, she brought her hand to one of the necklaces that was around her neck and brushed softly the small emerald stone with her fingers. Weirdly, it was a gesture that had the ability to cause ache to her heart and soothe it at the same time. Kara shook slightly her head, and yanked her hand away from the stone.

 _It's not the time to think about her,_ Kara thought as she started walking faster.

From a distance, Kara felt as if a familiar presence that she had missed for years was nearby. She squinted her eyes and focused on the sounds around her.

"Thank you, Jess."

Kara's heart leapt in her chest when she heard a voice that she hadn't heard in over four years. Tears brimmed into her eyes, and she squeezed her eyes shut. It couldn't be possible.

"Dammit, she really made me crazy." she said out loud, frustrated with herself.

It wouldn't be the first time that she was hearing this special voice in her head anyway. It was probably just her mind playing tricks on her again, Kara reassured herself.

Kara's eyes flew open, and she couldn't help herself to browse quickly the place. Her heart missed a long beat when she spotted long black silky hair that she was pretty sure she had run her fingers into years ago.

After missing a beat, Kara's heart started quickening when the woman turned around, revealing deep green eyes that Kara could have recognized between miles, and as usual, Kara felt hypnotized.

"Lena," she breathed out, her eyes widening in shock.

A lump made its way into Kara's throat. She swallowed thickly. Somehow, she wanted to run up to Lena, but she felt as if she was completely frozen in her spot. If she hadn't felt her pulse beating within every inch of her body, Kara would have started to worry that someone might have turned her into a statue.

Her gaze was deeply on Lena, and she followed each one of her moves as she walked on the pavement. Somehow, she had become even more beautiful than the last time Kara had seen her. Which was something that left the blonde awestruck. Her breathing quickened like her heart, and her legs weakened so much that she was afraid she might fall down.

Unaware that she was being watched, Lena hung up the phone she had been holding and put it back into a black purse before getting inside a black limo, disappearing from Kara's sight as quickly as she had appeared.

Kara exhaled heavily, her heart was still thundering painfully. She squeezed her eyes shut and focused on calming her breathing first. Her heart picked up a more peaceful pace as well, but her body started shaking, and she didn't trust her legs to carry her to her loft.

Kara opened her eyes, and wiped the slight tears that had spilled out without her noticing before rushing to an empty street and quickly becoming Supergirl. She didn't have the energy to walk, but she knew that flying was something she could always count on to clear her mind.

This time though, flying wasn't as peaceful as it usually was, and she was so disturbed that she almost bumped into a few buildings on her way home.

When her feet finally touched the floor of her loft, Kara breathed out in relief. Her heart and her mind were still a mess but at least she was home.

Still in her suit, Kara slumped on the couch and buried her face into her palms. Her body started shaking again when tears began pouring down uncontrollably.

Kara struggled to breathe. She hated the strong effect Lena still had on her after all this time. In her racing mind, she couldn't stop wondering what Lena was doing at National City. Last time she checked up on her from afar, Lena was in Metropolis, about to take over Luthor Corp.

Kara was lost, confused, and heartbroken when the weight of the past crashed over her again at the most unexpected time. The only thing she could do was weeping until there were no more tears left within her.

Memories started overflowing her mind when her phone chimed on the coffee table.

Kara sniffled as she wiped her cheeks wet from tears with her sleeve and stuck out other arm to the coffee table. She grabbed her phone and read the text message Alex had sent her.

_How was your first day, reporter?_

For a while, Kara considered telling Alex who she had just seen, but she knew that her sister would be worried that she still hadn't been able to get over Lena after all those years. Kara knew that no matter how many time would pass, she could never get over the first and only person she had ever fallen in love with.

Not wanting to worry Alex, and not wanting to risk that her sister might decide to find Lena and kick her ass, Kara typed a quick and almost truthful answer that didn't reveal her actual mood.

_Good. :) See you tomorrow at the DEO._

Kara chewed on her bottom lip as she sent her text. She sighed and launched her phone on the coffee table before rising from the couch and heading to the bathroom to do her usual routine before going to bed, hoping this would help her find her calm.

With a heavy and aching heart, Kara got into her bed and slipped deep under the cotton sheets.

Lying on her bed, staring at the ceiling, unable to fall asleep, Kara couldn't stop thinking about the most hypnotizing green eyes she had ever gazed into, the silkiest hair she had ever run her hand into, and the softest lips she had ever kissed.

New tears spilled out on their own accord, Kara slid her hand up to the emerald pendant and rubbed it softly. She closed her eyes, reliving in her mind the day she got it.

Feeling as if being inside her apartment was suffocating her, Kara flew quickly to the rooftop of her building and sat up, not even caring that someone might see her.

She looked up at the night sky and gazed at the twinkling stars, forgetting the heaviness of her heart for a while.

* * *

After a sleepless night, Kara flew to the DEO early in the morning. The place was quiet, which somehow annoyed her. Her heart was still heavy, and she would have given everything for a distraction. She shook slightly her head, and headed to Winn.

"Where's Alex?" she asked him.

"In the med bay. She's checking up on our mysterious John Doe."

"Thanks," she said, quickly stepping away.

"Kara," she heard Winn call her.

Kara spun on her heels to face him, "Mmm?"

"Are you all right? You seem a bit off."

"I'm fine." She gave a smile to reassure him and rushed away from her friend's worried look.

"Has he woken up?" Kara asked when she walked into the med bay.

When no answer came, Kara stepped closer to her sister who was staring at something on her phone. Her brow was furrowed and she seemed upset by what she was looking at.

"Alex?"

Alex looked up at her sister, and put her hand on her phone screen as though she was trying to hide what she had been looking at. "Sorry, I didn't hear you."

Kara frowned at her sister but decided to let it go. "How's the man who fell on Earth?"

"He's stable. But there's still no change." Alex said, looking as if she was avoiding meeting Kara's eyes at all cost.

Kara furrowed her brow. "You okay?"

Still avoiding Kara's piercing stare, Alex fidgeted her weight from one foot to the other. "Yeah." she said, pressing her hand on her phone screen.

"What were you looking at?"

"Nothing," Alex shrugged nonchalantly, but Kara knew her sister enough to guess that she was trying to hide something from her.

"Alex…"

"It's nothing. Let it go, Kara, please. For your sake." Alex said, about to tuck her phone in her pocket.

Using her super-speed, Kara caught Alex's phone without any difficulty, and lit up the screen. Her heart skipped a few beats, and her breath got caught in her throat at the article that was displayed.

Her eyes got hypnotized by a picture of Lena that she had never seen before. She seemed strong and confident, and somehow she looked different from the Lena that Kara remembered. But the kindness that was reflecting on her face, and mainly in her eyes was still the same. She looked at the headline and felt her entire body tense up.

 _Lena Luthor settles at National City._ She read, feeling a weird aching and soothing sensation wash over her.

"Kara?" Alex said in a worried tone after Kara hadn't spoken nor looked up for long minutes.

"At least now I'm sure that I didn't get a weird hallucination last night." Kara breathed out, still captivated by the picture.

"What?"

Kara swallowed thickly, not trusting herself not to cry, she looked up and handed Alex her phone.

"I saw her last night while I was on my way home."

"What happened?" Alex asked, tucking rapidly her phone in her pocket.

"Nothing. I only saw her from afar. She didn't even notice me. At first, I thought I was hallucinating. Wouldn't have been the first time." Kara rolled her eyes at herself.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want to worry you." Kara sighed.

"I always worry for you, Kara." Alex said with her concerned big sister tone.

"I know," Kara swallowed thickly. "I just... I don't know." She sighed.

"Please don't tell me you're planning to go see her."

Kara stayed silent, she chewed on her lips and fiddled with the edge of her cape with both of her hands.

"Kara."

Kara released her grip on her cape and folded her arms over her chest. "If we live on the same city. I will probably see her whether I want it or not."

"It's a big city. I'm sure you can avoid her if you want to."

Kara sighed. "Maybe I don't want to."

"She broke your heart, Kara." Alex said.

Kara scoffed. "Don't you think I know that?"

"Don't let her break you more. You deserve better."

Kara looked away from her sister's worried eyes. "Do you need help here or can I focus on my other job today?"

"I let you know if something comes up."

"Okay." Kara nodded, about to walk away.

"Kara," she heard Alex call her.

Kara stopped in her track and turned around to meet her sister's eyes that were filled with concern.

"I'm here for you." Alex said.

"I know." Kara smiled slightly. "See you later."

* * *

Knowing that she wouldn't be able to do a good job that day, Kara pretended to be sick, and promised herself that it was the first and last time she was doing that.

Hoping to find a sense of serenity, Kara flew high on the sky of National City. She closed her eyes, trying to pick up a familiar sound that she had spent the last years missing like crazy.

When the sound of this comforting heartbeat made its way into her ears, Kara couldn't help her lips to curl in a small smile as she unconsciously let the sound leading her to that part of the city she knew it would have been safer to avoid.

From behind the windows of Lena's office, Kara's heart skipped a few beats at the clear sight of the woman who had stolen her heart years ago before shredding it to pieces without her even knowing what had gone wrong between them.

Lena was sitting at her desk, staring at something on her laptop with her brow slightly furrowed in concentration.

As usual, Lena looked absolutely perfect, with the same warm light that was shining through her. Despite her broken heart, it made Kara feel safe exactly like it did years ago. At this very moment, Kara would have given everything in the world for being allowed to enter the room and taking her into an embrace she knew she never would have wanted to let go of.

Feeling tears brim into her eyes, Kara squeezed them shut, and swallowed thickly.

_Alex was right. I should've stayed away from her._

Her eyes fluttered open, and she exhaled heavily.

With a heavy heart that was aching more painfully than ever, and some tears rolling down slowly on her cheeks, Kara flew back to her loft.

Although every fiber of her being screamed at her not to do what she was about to do, Kara couldn't help herself, and before she realized it, she sat at the center of her bed and opened a green box that she had kept herself from opening for years.

Dozens of pictures of the best summer she had lived started to be displayed in front of her. Kara could even tell from her smile on every picture she stared at that this summer had been the happiest time of her life. It had been the only time she had ever felt truly normal. As normal as an alien on a strange planet could feel at least.

Her heart tightened as the seconds passed by, and tears started to silently make their way out.

Kara swallowed thickly when her eyes got caught by a paper tucked inside the box. She knew that taking it out and reading it would make her feel terrible. She knew that she should let it alone. She had lingered enough in her memories since last night. She knew that she should let the past where it was. Even though she felt as if her past had come back to her unexpectedly and punched her in the heart with a force that was even more painful than Kryptonite poisoning. But ever since she met her, Lena Luthor always had this special ability to make her reason and her logic melt like snow under the sun.

Kara breathed out and took the letter out of the box. Gently and with shaky hands, she enfolded it and gazed at it for long minutes, trying to find out the answers she had never gotten and always longed for.

The ink had spilled out at some spots where Kara remembered the tears she had shed the first time she read it. That day, she had felt as if she had lost a part of her heart.

Years later, her heartbreak was still as strong as it had been back then, but as she looked down at a picture of Lena smiling at the camera Kara knew she had been behind as she had taken this picture, she couldn't help but feel some kind of hope settling within every fiber of her being.

Kara wasn't sure why, but suddenly, her heart started aching a little less. She exhaled, and wiped her cheeks.

Still staring deeply at the picture as if Lena was actually standing in front of her, Kara smiled through her tears.


	2. Sparks

_Midvale - Summer 2012_

The wind rustled slightly through the leaves, and birds chirped on trees. Lena looked up from her book and scanned her surrounding. Despite the number of people that had decided to take a break at the park, the place was rather peaceful. Which was something that was helping her to gain a sense of serenity that she lacked most of the time.

A calm that was quickly disrupted when someone she knew too well sat beside her, bumping into her at the same time.

Lena turned her gaze to the person who had taken place next to her on the wooden bench. "Andrea… You've been gone for a while." she said.

"I finally got the number of the hot guy I met on the street the other day!" She smiled broadly. "He even invited us to the party at the beach tonight."

Lena narrowed her eyes, "Us?"

"You need to let loose a bit, Lena. We've been here for three weeks and you still haven't gone to one party with me."

"Parties aren't my thing." Lena said, looking down at her book.

"Yeah, I know. You rather sit alone somewhere and reading a boring book about..." Andrea replied, abruptly taking the book from Lena's hands and reading the title. "The theory of the multiverse."

Lena snatched her precious book away from the careless hands of her best friend. "This is fascinating."

Andrea shrugged. "I think it's stupid. You know what would be fascinating?" She smiled widely.

"What?" Lena ran a hand through her long dark-hair.

"Creating our own virtual realities. Imagine being able to go where you want. Doing what you want, and being exactly who you wanna be. While doing all that from the safety of your couch." Andrea said with enthusiasm.

Lena frowned, rather skeptical at her best friend's idea. "Sounds a bit delusional. Nothing would be real."

"Except if there's a way to make people feel that it's really real. And I'm sure there is a way to do that. That's my goal actually."

Lena let out a laugh. "Really?"

"Yup! You're not the only one who's gonna change the world, Luthor." She smiled, poking Lena's shoulder with a finger.

"I'm far from being able to change the world right now." Lena muttered, looking down at her book.

"Don't devalue yourself. You are way smarter than anyone in the world. I'm sure you will breach the multiverse one day."

Lena looked up at her friend. "I thought it was stupid?"

"It is." Andrea said, standing up and putting a hand out to Lena. "But you're my best friend, and I will always support you."

Lena smiled slightly, taking Andrea's hand in hers and getting to her feet.

"Where do you wanna go?" Andrea asked.

"To that shop downtown I like." Lena replied.

Andrea quirked an eyebrow. "Are you sure it's only the shop that you like?"

A blush started coloring Lena's face. She cleared her throat and looked away from her best friend's piercing stare.

Andrea laughed, leading Lena by the hand as they made their way downtown.

* * *

At _Danvers Baked Goods_ , Kara had been spending more than half of her day staring at the entrance of the shop, waiting for someone special to make their appearance. Something that didn't go unnoticed by her sister.

"Waiting for someone special to cross that door?" Alex teased with a smirk.

Kara forced herself to look away from the door and chose to look down at all the sweets that she would have eaten if her job wasn't to sell them.

"Maybe the beautiful brunette that makes you stumble over your words and with whom you constantly exchange goofy smiles with." Alex continued her teasing.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Kara said, still not looking at her sister.

"Of course, you don't." Alex chuckled. "Her name is Lena by the way."

Kara smiled, she could finally put a name on this perfect woman she was constantly thinking about since the first time she met her. She frowned, finally looking at her sister. "How do you know?"

"Her friend, Andrea has befriended a lot of people around here recently." Alex stepped closer. "You like her, do you?" she whispered.

"I don't even know her." Kara sighed.

"That's not what I asked."

Kara browsed quickly the shop to check that it was empty. "I don't know. She makes me feel stuff I've never felt before. Looking at her leaves me speechless, and I always have those weird flutters in my chest every time I lay my eyes on her."

"So, you do like her." Alex stated.

"Doesn't matter." Kara shook slightly her head. "She's way out of my league."

Alex frowned. "Why?"

Kara took a sharp intake of air, and didn't hear the door swinging open. "Well, for starters she's..."

"Here." Alex said.

Kara's eyes widened, and her entire body froze for a moment. "What?"

"Relax," Alex whispered.

Kara swallowed thickly, and turned very slowly to the customers that had entered the shop.

"Hello!" Kara said a bit too cheerful. "What can we do for you?"

Alex snorted and stifled a laugh as she stepped away, but Kara was too hypnotized by the dark-haired beauty that was making her way to the counter to worry about what her sister could think of the strongest crush she had ever had on anyone.

"Hi," Lena smiled brightly.

Kara's heart melted at the sight of that smile that made her pulse quicken.

Andrea cleared slightly her throat. "I, um, I will look around for a bit." she said, stepping away.

In a silence that didn't feel uncomfortable at all, the two young women stared at each other with a beaming smile on their faces.

 _How can someone be so beautiful?_ That was the question that couldn't stop echoing in Kara's mind as her gaze was captivated by the woman in front her. _Her hair seems so smooth. Her eyes are so green. Her dimples are so cute. Her lips look so soft. I want to kiss her so bad. Gosh, Kara, stop!_

Kara forced herself to break the silence, she cleared her throat, and pushed her glasses better onto her nose. "So, um, wha-what can I do for you today?"

Her smile not fading, Lena looked down at the sweets displayed in front of her. "I, uh, I wondered if I could have some of those cookies with vanilla frosting."

Kara fiddled with her glasses. "Anything for you." She beamed before internally cursing herself. "I… I mean, o-of course. How many?"

"Four."

"I'll be right back." Kara smiled, feeling her face flush.

Lena gave Kara a beaming smile and her emerald eyes twinkled in a way that made the blonde weak on her knees.

Trying not to embarrass herself any further, Kara quickly put four cookies into a white box.

As Lena was about to reach into her purse, Kara stopped her kindly. "It's on the house." She grinned, handing Lena the box over the counter.

An adorable blush made its way to Lena's cheeks. "Oh, um, thank you." She smiled, taking the box.

Their fingers brushed slightly in the action, sending a jolt of electricity through both of them.

Feeling suddenly very warm, Kara cleared her throat and stepped away. "Have a good day."

"You too." Lena beamed which caused Kara's heart to melt and flutter at the same time as her legs weakened slightly.

Andrea strolled closer to them. "You good, babe?" She smirked, taking Lena's hand in hers.

Kara's look hardened. She stiffened and swallowed thickly, feeling as if a knife had been plunged and twisted deep into her heart. Her breath hitched, and she felt as if she was suffocating.

 _That's not her friend. That's her girlfriend,_ she concluded as a lump made its way into her throat while she watched the two women leaving the shop with their hands linked.

Alex made her way over to her sister. "Kara, I know you have a huge crush on that girl, but you really gotta stop giving her free stuff. Seriously, Aunt Mary is going to..." She stopped in her track when she saw Kara's glistening eyes. "Kara?"

"I need to take a break."

Alex stepped closer to her sister and put a hand on her shoulder. "You okay?"

"I need to breathe outside."

Alex squeezed softly her sister shoulder. "Take all the time you need. I can handle everything here."

"Thank you," Kara smiled grateful.

Swiftly, Kara yanked off her blue apron and rushed outside to the backyard of the shop. She squeezed her eyes shut and exhaled heavily before leaning against the stone wall.

When she felt sure that her tears wouldn't spill out, Kara opened her eyes. She never had a real deep crush on anyone before Lena walked into the shop, and the least she could say was that she had never been prepared for how much it could hurt to see the one she was falling for with someone else.

"Get a grip on your feelings, Kara. You don't even know her." she said out loud, hoping that the logic of her brain would overtake the strength of the feelings that swirled in her heart.

* * *

"What the hell was that?" Lena asked.

"What?" Andrea shrugged nonchalantly.

"You calling me _babe_ and taking my hand in a way that made us look more than friends?"

"Oh, that?" Andrea smirked. "I wanted to see if Miss Ponytail would've been jealous. And she totally was."

Lena shook slightly her head. "No, she wasn't."

"Are you kidding? If she could shoot laser beams with her eyes, I would've been burned in one second. Which would've been a such bummer 'cause I didn't get the chance to make out with my summer crush yet. And you need to make out with yours."

Lena shook slightly her head and looked down at the ground.

Andrea stepped closer to Lena and lifted her chin with her fingers. "Lena, for the sake of your happiness, and the sake of my mental health, ask this girl out."

"What makes you think I have a crush on her?"

"Well, for starters, you've been going to that shop every day since we're here. You almost cried the day she wasn't there. And she makes you blush. No one's ever made you blush before. No one's ever made smile so wide either."

"What makes you think she's even interested in me that way?"

"Out of her obvious jealousy every time I touch you. I'd say that the fact that she has never made you pay for anything is a pretty good clue."

Lena let out a laugh, knowing that her best friend was kind of right. But that didn't mean she felt brave enough to ask out someone she didn't even know. Lena wasn't used to ask anyone out. She never needed to, because she was always asked out first.

"You know you're gonna regret this if you don't do it." Andrea said, taking Lena out of her thoughts.

Lena sighed, knowing again that Andrea was right.

"You should invite her to the party at the beach tonight. You will have someone to keep you company, and I won't have to feel guilty for not spending time with you."

"How am I supposed to do that?"

"Easy. You turn your brain off, stop thinking, walk in there." she said, pointing at the doors of the shop. "And ask her if she wants to hang out with you tonight. Which she totally does, trust me."

Lena took a deep a breath. "Hold this." she said, handing the white box to her friend.

She straightened her shoulders and spun on her heels, tightening her grip on her purse as she made her way back to the shop.

* * *

Kara was still in the backyard of the shop when her super-hearing picked up the sounds of footsteps and heartbeat she had become familiar with these last weeks. Even though her brain was telling her not to get too close to Lena, her heart was stronger than her logic and made her unable to keep her distance.

Quickly she walked into the shop, and found Lena who looked even more breathtaking than she did fifteen minutes ago.

"Are you all right?" Kara asked, stepping closer to her. "Is there something wrong with your order?"

Lena shook slightly her head. "No, I, um... I'm here to see you actually." she said before tugging her bottom lip between her teeth and biting it slightly.

Kara's eyes widened in surprise. "You are?" She smiled.

Lena nodded as a slight blush spread on her face. "I wanted to talk to you, to ask you something." she said, giving a quick glance at Alex who was close to them.

Alex walked past them, she smirked slightly at her sister before making her exit and letting the two women in private.

Lena's blush deepened. She cleared her throat. "I, um... Are you free tonight?"

 _Is she about to ask me out? No, that's not possible, Kara. Be realistic._ "Yeah," she breathed out.

Lena beamed and Kara could have sworn that she almost felt her heart beating out of her chest at this sight. _Gosh, why is she so beautiful?_

 _Why is her heart beating so fast?_ Kara silently asked herself with worry as she listened carefully Lena's heartbeat.

Lena nibbled slightly at her lips. She swallowed thickly and cleared her throat. "There's a party at the beach apparently tonight, and I... I wondered if you'd like to go with me, to hang out, getting to know each other..."

Kara's heart sped up. _Don't squeal in delight Kara, not yet._ She tried to calm herself down but couldn't stop the silly grin that made its way over her face. "Like a date?"

Lena breathed out in relief. "Yeah. Like a date. If you like. I understand that it might sound weird because we don't really know each other but I, um... I was hoping we could change that."

Kara's smile broadened. "I'd love that."

Lena's eyes widened in surprise. "Really?" She smiled.

Kara nodded. "Yeah. But I thought you had a girlfriend."

Lena frowned. "What?"

"The girl who's with you almost every time you come here?"

Lena let out a chuckle."No, Andrea's not my girlfriend. Not at all."

"Good." Kara nodded at bit too eagerly. "I mean, um, I'd love to go out with you."

"Good," Lena beamed.

"I finish work at 7 o'clock."

"I'll come pick you up here then." she said with a smile. "My name is Lena by the way."

"I know." Kara responded quickly. "I mean, I heard your friend call you the other day." She cleared her throat. "I'm Kara. Kara Danvers" she said, sticking out her arm to Lena.

Lena's smile widened as she put her arm out as well to take Kara's hand in hers and shaking it slightly, feeling her heart flutter. "Nice to meet you, Kara Danvers."

Kara felt shivers run up and down her spine at the contact of Lena's hand in hers. "Likewise, Lena... um, I don't think I got your last name."

Lena glanced down as she slowly let go of Kara's hand. She looked up. "I'd like to keep a bit of mystery for now if you don't mind."

"I don't mind at all." Kara smiled fondly.

"Thank you," Lena smiled. "See you tonight?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." Kara grinned from ear-to-ear.

Lena gave Kara another beaming that made Kara's heart flutter and melt at the same time.

Kara smiled back at her before Lena gracefully walked out of the store.

"Oh, Rao." Kara breathed out, still with that silly grin that wasn't fading.

"See, she's not out of your league." Alex said, stepping closer to her sister.

Kara beamed. "Pinch me. I'd like to make sure it's not a dream."

"I could punch you in the face that it wouldn't even make you flinch, Kara."

"Gosh! What am I gonna wear?" Kara asked herself, suddenly panicked. "I need to go home to pick something now!"

Alex couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

At the beach of Midvale, a lot of people were gathered, music played in the background. But under the night sky of this summer day, Kara Danvers and Lena Luthor only had eyes for each other.

Kara was completely hypnotized by Lena, and had been awestruck from the moment she came to pick her up at the store. As she was spending time with her, Kara realized that it wasn't only Lena's beauty that made her speechless. Kara felt as if there was a special light that was shining through Lena. Something that made her feel safe and warm. Something that made her feel that there was no one she would rather be with. Nowhere she wished she could be. For the first time in a long time, everything felt right in the world.

Lena on her side, hadn't stopped smiling since Kara had accepted to go out with her. She wasn't sure why, but with Kara, Lena knew she was safe. Although she barely knew her, she felt that Kara was someone with whom she could quickly let her guard down, and for the first time in her life, Lena wasn't bothered by that fact.

They talked easily with each other. Lena learned that Kara had grown up in Midvale and was working at her aunt's shop with her sister like they did every summer. Otherwise, Kara lived and studied in National City. Lena felt an ache in her heart when she realized that no matter what could eventually happen between them, they would inevitably have to part at the end of the summer. But for now, she refused to linger on that and focused on the moment.

Kara was amazed, but not really surprised when Lena told her that she was a student of the MIT. Although, Lena didn't seem comfortable to talk about her past or her family, and always redirected the conversation when it deviated to those topics, Kara felt that she could trust her.

"If you don't mind me asking," Kara started, "Why choosing to go here for the summer? I'm sure there's more interesting place to visit that a little town most people don't know about."

Lena let out a laugh. "I didn't really choose it actually."

Kara furrowed her brow.

Lena smiled. "Let's just say that I had a rough crazy stressful year, so Andrea suggested that I go to a small simple place to take my mind off everything for a while. So, I took a map, and I closed my eyes to point at somewhere on the map, and it led me here."

Kara chuckled softly as she shifted closer to her. "Well, I am very grateful that you're here." She beamed, taking Lena's hand in hers. "I'm sorry you had to go through a hard year though."

Lena looked down at their joined hands. She smiled, and for the first time in a while, her heart felt light and happy. She was peaceful, and didn't want to it to end. She looked up and gazed deeply into Kara's eyes. "Being here with you really make up for that." she said, stroking softly her thumb over the back of Kara's hand.

Kara's breath hitched. This sentence affected her more than she wanted to admit it. And somehow, with all the things she went through in her life, she related to that as well. Lena's smile didn't fade as she gazed at her in a manner no one had ever looked at her. In a way that made Kara want to reveal her secret. Even though she knew that telling it to someone could put her in danger, the same way it could put everyone she loved in danger. But somehow and without being able to explain why, she felt that Lena could be trusted with this. But the trust she had in Lena didn't spare Kara from feeling scared to reveal that she was an alien. Because she didn't want to risk that Lena might be afraid of her or could look at her differently.

"Lena, I..." Her voice got caught in her throat.

Lena slowly slid up her free hand to Kara's cheek and gazed at her fondly. "What is it?"

Not able to say the words she wanted to say, Kara swallowed thickly. She smiled and leaned into Lena's palm. She closed her eyes, basking into the softness of the hand that caressed her cheek.

Lena's heart fluttered as she admired each one of Kara's features. Kara Danvers was without a doubt the most beautiful person she had ever laid her eyes upon. That made Lena wonder how someone so magnificent could be on Earth. She lowered her gaze to Kara's lips, and never in her life she had felt a such strong desire to kiss someone. She wouldn't do anything before being absolutely certain that Kara wanted the same thing though.

Kara opened her eyes and locked her gaze with Lena's. Her smile widened. She looked down to Lena's lips, and tugged her own lips between her teeth as her breathing quickened.

Lena felt every fiber in her being melt at the effect she had on Kara. The way the blonde looked and smiled at her made her understand that Kara wanted to kiss her just as much as she did.

Slowly, Lena shifted closer to Kara and started leaning in with the intention to connect their lips in a soft kiss.

Their noses barely brushed together that Kara's heart sped up when she started to be overwhelmed by what was happening. She wanted to kiss Lena more than any words could have expressed it. But as the tip of her nose touched slightly Lena's, she remembered what happened the last time she tried to be that close to someone. If the last time she had been mortified, she was certain that this time she would be shattered inside if her super-strength that she still sometimes struggled to have control over caused her to hurt the woman she was slowly falling for.

Kara swallowed thickly and delicately stepped away from Lena. Their hands were still joined though, and Kara focused on that contact that felt so right, and looked down to stare at their hands.

"I'm sorry, Kara." Lena said.

Kara looked up, her gaze meeting Lena's green eyes that were slightly glistening. "For what?"

"I thought you were... I thought we were... I mean, I misread the cue. I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable, that was not my intention." Lena said, stepping away from Kara and letting go of her hand.

Kara choked back her tears, and swallowed the lump in her throat. She already missed Lena's warmth. "It's not you, Lena. I just... I'm... It's... I mean." _I'm an alien, and I'm afraid of hurting you,_ that was the sentence that Kara wanted to come out of her mouth, but the more she was trying to say it, the more she stammered and stumbled on her words.

"You don't have to explain yourself. It's fine. I should go though." Lena said, already walking away.

"Lena," Kara whispered.

Lena turned around to face Kara and smiled slightly. "Thank you for tonight. I really enjoyed spending time with you." she said before rushing away from Kara.

"Me too," Kara breathed out but Lena was already gone.

Kara sighed and did her best to keep her tears at bay as she internally cursed herself for not having been brave enough to tell Lena the truth and causing a such terrible ending to a date that had been the most perfect she ever had with the most wonderful human being she had ever met.


	3. Falling In Love

With a heavy heart, Kara crossed the threshold of the familial house she wished she could live in all the time. Everything was calm. Kara focused her super-hearing on picking up the sounds around her. Eliza, her foster mother was in her bedroom, she was asleep and snored softly. The bedroom Kara shared with her sister was empty, which meant that Alex hadn't come back from the party at the beach yet. Somehow, Kara was grateful for that because that meant that she wouldn't have to go through the millions questions her sister would inevitably ask her about her date. Date, that she had screwed up with talent, and Kara wanted to cry in peace before having to talk about it.

Slowly, Kara made her way upstairs and walked into her bedroom. Without thinking too much about what she was doing, she used her super-speed to switch from her blue shorts and white tank top to the most comfortable summer pajama she owned.

She slumped onto her bed, doing her best to control her strength and not punch a hole through the mattress. She took off her glasses and put them down on the bedside table. She curled up and without even realizing it, the tears that she had tried to hold back from the moment Lena had rushed away from her made their way out of her heart and started spilling out freely for she didn't even know how long.

After a while, Kara heard someone coming home, and shortly after, the sounds of footsteps heading upstairs picked up her attention. She quickly wiped her face, blew her nose. She sat up and did her best to compose herself.

The door of the bedroom creaked open, and Alex stepped into the room.

"So, how'd it go?" Alex asked eagerly.

Kara swallowed thickly, feeling tears brim into her eyes again.

"Kara?"

"I've messed up, Alex." Kara managed to say shakily.

Alex stepped closer to her sister's bed and sat beside her. "What happened?"

Kara looked down. "She was about to kiss me, and I pulled away just right before it could happen."

Alex frowned. "Why would you do that?"

Kara sighed, she looked up. "Do you remember what happened the last time I kissed someone I had a tiny crush on?"

"Uh... I'm not sure."

"I broke his nose, Alex."

"Oh, right, I've forgotten about that."

"Well, I didn't." Kara sighed.

"It was just one time, Kara. That doesn't mean it's gonna happen every time. You haven't tried to kiss anyone since then, right?"

"I don't want to endanger people life."

"People don't die from a broken nose, Kara."

Kara furrowed her brow in frustration. "That's not the point."

"So, what's the point then?"

"I don't want to hurt anyone."

"Kara..."

"Besides, I don't see the point of starting anything with someone. It could never work. Because of me." Kara said.

"Why that?"

"Because I constantly would have to hide who I am. I could never be honest about my life, my past, where I come from. Not only that would be a torture for me, but that would also be completely unfair to the person I'd be with. No one deserves to have a relationship based on a lie."

"Kara."

"The worst part is that I think I'm in love with her."

Alex's eyes widened. "Who? Lena?"

"Of course. Who else?"

"You barely know her!" Alex exclaimed, her eyes widening in surprise.

"That's what I said this morning, and you didn't react this way."

"Because I thought you just had a crush on her. Being in love, that's different. You've never been in love before, Kara, how could you know you're in love with her?"

"Because every time I have pictured how being in love would feel like, I felt exactly what Lena makes me feel like." Kara said dreamily. "It's like, I'm with her, and I feel safe and warm. Everything just feels so right, and it's like, I am where I'm meant to be. And I know that sounds crazy 'cause as you said I barely know her but... I just want to spend my life loving her and protecting her. Being with her, it makes me feel that I'm home."

"Wow..." Alex said with wide eyes.

Kara furrowed her brow. "What?"

"I wish I could meet someone who makes me feel like this. You're lucky, Kara."

The deepest frown took place on Kara's brow. "Lucky of what? Being in love with someone I can't be with? How's that lucky?"

"No one said you can't be with her. She asked you out. That surely means something."

"Until she learns I'm an alien..." Kara muttered.

"You can't tell her!"

"Why? I know it might sound weird, but I feel that she can be trusted with this."

"This is not about trust. This is about safety. And for your safety no one besides those who already know should learn who you really are."

Kara looked away and held back a sigh. She knew she wouldn't win with. She also knew that somehow Alex was right.

"Kara."

"You're right." Kara said, looking at the window.

"Do you wanna go stargazing at little bit? That always makes you feel better." Alex nudged slightly her sister's shoulder with hers.

"Yeah." Kara breathed out, getting to her feet.

On the rooftop of the house, Kara looked at the stars that twinkled brightly into the night sky. It was something that always helped her to clear her mind. And at this very moment, it helped her to take the biggest decision she had ever made, no matter what people could think of it. With a clear mind and a peaceful heart, Kara smiled and hoped that she hadn't missed her chance.

* * *

At the best park in Midvale, Lena was sitting on the bench she usually sat on, reading a book, or trying to read, as she was unable to process any words she was seeing. Kara Danvers was all Lena could think about since their date. Date that had unfortunately turned out sour. Lena couldn't help but blaming herself for having been too forward with Kara and ruined what they possibly could have had. Andrea hadn't come home to the house they had rented for the summer last night, and Lena was grateful for that, because she was pretty sure that if her best friend had found her crying alone in the dark, she probably would have decided to kick Kara's ass, as a payback for having broken her best friend's heart. Something that Lena really wanted to avoid. She was the one who had messed up. She was responsible for what happened, and would never put the blame on Kara.

Lena was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice the person standing in front of her until she heard someone clearing their throat.

She looked up, facing the woman she didn't expect to see again. "Kara," she said awestruck.

Kara was wearing a simple pale pink dress that clutched perfectly to her body. Her hair was up in a ponytail, and she gazed at Lena with a little smile and a bit of shyness shining into her deep blue eyes.

Kara fiddled with her glasses. "Hi, I… I hope I'm not disturbing you."

"No, not at all. I just... I wasn't expecting to see you again. Especially so soon. After what happened last night."

Kara shifted her weight from one foot to the other. "I'm sorry about that, Lena."

"You don't have to be sorry. It's my fault. I misread..."

"You didn't misread anything. I wanted to kiss you more than you can imagine." Kara said, a blush spreading on her face.

Lena smiled."Really?"

Kara nodded. "Yeah," she breathed out.

"What happened then?"

"I freaked out."

"Because of me?"

Kara twirled softly the pendant that was around her neck. "Not really. I just... There's something that I haven't told you about me."

Lena looked down, this sentence hitting a little too close to home.

"You okay?" Kara asked.

Lena blinked. She looked up. "Yeah." She smiled.

Kara felt her heart melt from seeing Lena's smile. She shook slightly her head, trying to focus on the reason she had come here in the first place. "Anyways. I'd really like to tell you what truly happened last night." she said, browsing the place that was full of people. "But it would be better to do that in private 'cause I'd like to show you something in case you don't believe me."

Lena let out a chuckle. "I didn't think Kara Danvers was full of mysteries."

Kara pushed her glasses up her nose. "Well, I am full of surprises."

"Can't wait to discover some of them." Lena smirked.

"Is there somewhere private we can talk?"

"How about my place?"

"Sounds perfect." Kara smiled.

* * *

"Wow! I didn't even know Midvale had such big houses." Kara said when they arrived in front of the house that looked more like a mansion.

"Andrea picked it." Lena shrugged as she slid the key into the lock and pushed the door open. "Come in."

Kara smiled as they both stepped inside the house.

"Do you want something to drink?" Lena asked, pushing the door close behind them.

"No, thanks." Kara replied, suddenly nervous. "I really need to get this off my chest quickly."

"Okay. Let's go to the living-room." Lena said, leading them to a spacious room with two white couches and a coffee table in between.

In silence, they sat down in front of each other.

Kara fidgeted on her spot and fiddled with her glasses, which indicated her high nervousness.

"Are you all right?" Lena asked worried.

"I..." Kara started, taking a fluffy cushion in her arms to press it against her chest, hoping to relieve some of the pressure that was stuck in her heart. "I'm just not sure how telling you what I have to tell you."

"Tell it as it comes into your mind." Lena smiled in a way that made Kara feel safe.

Kara took a deep breath and stared deeply at Lena as she spoke. "I'm an alien."

Lena stayed silent as her gaze was deeply locked on Kara's. Her face was rather unreadable as she pondered the words that had come out of Kara's mouth.

Kara chewed on her lips as she waited Lena's reaction. Lena didn't seem freaked out, and wasn't looking at her differently. Which was something that reassured her. She fiddled with her glasses before taking them out and putting them down on the coffee table.

"Is that why you didn't let me kiss you last night?" Lena finally spoke. "Because you thought that I wouldn't want to kiss you if I knew you were an alien."

"In a way..." Kara looked down, putting the cushion she had been holding next to her.

Lena smiled and rose from the couch to step closer to Kara and sitting beside her.

Kara fidgeted with her hands on her lap, and Lena softly took one of Kara's hand in her own, hoping to calm down Kara's boiling anxiety.

Kara looked up, meeting kind green eyes that eased her mind and her heart.

"Kara, that doesn't change what I feel for you. I still would have wanted to kiss you. I still want to kiss you." Lena said, stroking softly her thumb over the back of Kara's hand.

Kara smiled, and entwined her fingers with Lena's. "I really want to let you kiss me. But I'm afraid of what could happen."

Lena frowned. "What could happen?"

"I'm afraid of hurting you. It happened before. I broke the nose of the last guy I kissed. I haven't try to kiss anyone since then. Let alone, someone I really am into."

Lena couldn't help a smile at these words. "Did it happen every time you kissed someone?"

Kara shook slightly her head. "No. Only that one time."

"You're an alien. Does that mean you have powers?"

"Yeah. I can show you some of them if you want. If you trust me."

"I trust you," Lena said without an ounce of hesitation in her voice.

Kara smiled and slowly wrapped her arms tightly around Lena, feeling shivers run up and down her spine.

"You ready?" Kara asked.

Lena nodded with a smile on her face as her heart fluttered at the feeling of Kara's arms wrapped around her body. Before she realized what was happening, she felt herself being lifted up into the air as Kara held tight onto her.

Lena's eyes widened. She looked down and saw that they were both hovering above the couch. "Wow..." She breathed out awestruck.

"What do you think?" Kara smiled.

"It's awesome," Lena beamed, looking up at Kara. "But you don't need to lift me in the air to make me feel that I'm floating."

A blush made its way on Kara's face. She smiled. "Ready to get down?"

Lena nodded, and delicately, Kara brought them back to sit down on the couch.

"Flying ability, check." Lena let out a laugh. "What else can you do?"

"Well, I have super-hearing which makes me hear a lot of stuff most people can't. I can see through anything, except lead with my x-ray vision. I have super-speed. Super-strength, which is the thing that's the hardest to control. Freeze-breath. Heat vision. And I think that's all."

Lena furrowed her brow as Kara listed her abilities that felt strangely familiar. "Can you tell me where you're from?" Lena asked, hoping her assumption was wrong.

"Krypton." Kara replied.

Lena gazed deeply at Kara as if she was trying to make sense of what she learned.

"Superman is my cousin." Kara said, understanding Lena's silent question through her stunned look.

Lena swallowed thickly. Her breath hitched and her heart quickened faster than ever. She scrambled to her feet and strode in the room, her back facing Kara as if she was trying to run away from her.

On shaky legs, Kara got to her feet and carefully stepped closer. "Lena? What's wrong?"

Swiftly, Lena turned around. Her eyes were filled with tears that she was holding back with as much composure as she could muster.

That sight broke Kara's heart, never in her life she had wanted to comfort someone so much, even though she didn't know what was putting Lena in that state.

"I'm so sorry, Kara." Lena said before Kara got the time to ask her what was wrong.

"For what?" Kara asked confused.

"You're not the only with a secret." Lena replied, her voice coming raspier than usual.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm Lena Luthor." She exhaled heavily.

Kara's brow furrowed. "Luthor?"

Lena swallowed thickly. "Lex's sister."

Kara froze for one second. "Lex's sister?" she repeated as if she couldn't believe it.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to..." She trailed off, wiping the rebel tear that had rolled down on her cheek. She took a deep breath. "I understand if you don't want to see me or speak to me ever again. But I want you to know that you don't have to worry. Your secret is safe with me. I won't tell anyone. I promise you."

Kara stepped closer to Lena and with the deepest gentleness, she put a hand to her cheek. "Lena, it's okay, don't worry. That doesn't change what I feel for you. I still want to get to know you. I still want to kiss you." She smiled, wiping softly the tears that Lena had released at her words.

"Really?" Lena smiled through her tears, her heart slowed down as she calmed down at the way Kara looked at her and touched her.

"Really." Kara nodded with a smile, bringing her other hand to Lena's cheek.

"Kara," Lena whispered wonderstruck while Kara caressed tenderly her cheeks.

"Come here." Kara smiled, wrapping delicately her arms around Lena to softly pull her into a protective embrace.

Lena snaked her arms around Kara, and hid her face into her neck. She closed her eyes, and inhaled Kara's scent that smelled like cinnamon. Kara was holding her tightly and softly at the same time, and Lena was pretty sure that she had never felt safer that at this very moment. For the first time in her life, Lena knew in her heart that she was home.

Kara's heart fluttered at the feeling of Lena's body pressed against hers as she breathed into her scent that smelled like the most expensive perfume that could exist. She smiled and rubbed slow circles over Lena's back before giving a soft kiss to her temple. With gentleness, she slightly pulled away and locked her gaze with Lena's as she brought a hand to her cheek and smiled at her.

"I can't believe you're afraid of hurting me." Lena let out a chuckle, leaning into Kara's palm.

"What do you mean?" Kara asked, caressing softly Lena's cheek as she looked fondly at her.

"No one has ever touched me with so much gentleness. No one has ever looked at me the way you do. And no one has ever made me feel as safe as you do." Lena beamed.

Kara smiled and shifted even closer to Lena. With the same gentleness, she leaned in and rested their foreheads together. She closed her eyes, and basked into the exhilarating feeling of being so close to the woman she was pretty sure she had fallen in love with.

With Lena's words echoing into her mind, and the softness of the feeling of their bodies in a such close proximity mingling with all the sensations swirling within her, Kara wasn't sure how, but the fear that she had felt the previous day had vanished. It was as if her heart trusted her body not to hurt Lena.

Ever so slowly, Kara leaned forward, brushing softly her nose with Lena's and feeling her breathing on her skin.

Lena smiled, putting softly a hand to Kara's cheek as she waited for the blonde to connect their lips when she would be ready to do so.

Without thinking too much, Kara gave a light kiss to Lena's lips that were even softer than she had pictured it. Completely trusting herself, Kara slowly leaned in again and pressed a firmer kiss to Lena's rosy lips, her feelings for Lena increasing at each caress of her lips against hers.

Lena smiled into the kiss as she brought her other hand to Kara's cheek. Never in her life she had felt such intense feelings for someone. Never in her life she had felt the need to deepen a kiss, until she felt Kara's lips coming in contact with hers.

With the same gentleness in which Kara touched her, Lena softly swept her tongue across Kara's lips before slithering it slowly into her mouth.

Kara moaned quietly when her tongue met Lena's for the first time and slid down her hand to wrap an arm around Lena and gently pulling her closer to her as they silently expressed their feelings until they were both too breathless to keep their lips locked together.

Lena let out a laugh. "Is giving super-kisses part of your powers too?"

"Maybe," Kara said, running a hand through Lena's hair. "Perhaps we should do it again to check it out."

"Yeah," Lena nodded with a beaming smile. "We should really check it out."

Without any hesitation, Kara wrapped both of her arms around Lena's waist and softly pulled her as closely as she could to her body.

Lena beamed and draped her arms around Kara's shoulders, feeling happier than ever.

Without being sure of whom made the next move, their lips joined in another kiss that felt better than any sweets they could have ever tasted.

When they pulled away, Lena tilted her head to one side and laughed. "Yeah, that's definitely a super power."

"You also have that super power." Kara smiled so wide that her cheeks were hurting slightly.

With twinkling eyes, they beamed at one another, their hearts light and happy to have found each other.


	4. Midvale Festival

At _Danvers Baked Goods_ , Kara was behind the counter, serving the customers as she waited for Alex to arrive. Thanks to her super-hearing, she easily picked up the sound of her cell phone chiming into the side pocket of her black shorts. Her heart already fluttered in anticipation as she hoped that it was Lena texting her.

One week had passed since she and Lena had kissed for the first time. The least Kara could say was that she was overjoyed by the unexpected turn that the summer had taken. Lot of dates and a lot of kisses had happened between the two women, and Kara was more certain than ever that she was in love with Lena. And she was even more certain that it was a feeling that wouldn't fade over time.

Once Kara was alone in the shop, she quickly took her phone out of her pocket and lit up the screen. The biggest of grin spread on her face when she opened the text Lena had sent her.

_Hi, darling, how are you doing?_

Kara's heart melted as she read, and she had to hold back a silly giggle at the pet name Lena used for her, reading it felt as good as hearing it, and Kara found herself falling even more in love.

_Hi, my beautiful. :) I'm amazing! I can't wait to see you. :D_

Kara exhaled happily as she sent her text while the door of the shop swung open.

"Still texting your girlfriend?" Alex asked, pushing the door close behind her.

Kara froze at this question and her eyes slightly widened.

"Did I say something wrong?" Alex asked, stepping closer to her sister.

Kara shook slightly her head. "N-no, it's just... We haven't really talked about that... yet." she said, hearing her phone chime in her hand.

"Well, from my point of view, you really look like you are dating."

Kara smiled her widest smile and looked down to read the new text Lena sent her.

_Are you free tonight?_

If that had been possible, Kara's smile would have widened at the perspective of spending time with Lena tonight. She tugged her bottom lip between her teeth and nibbled it as she wondered where she could take Lena on a new perfect date.

As if she had read her thoughts, Alex spoke, "You should take her to the festival tonight."

Kara looked up at her sister, "Mmm?"

"You should bring Lena to the festival tonight. Mom will be happy to see you hang out with someone who's not me."

"I'll ask her." Kara grinned.

"You should take the day off and hang out with her." Alex said, surprising Kara.

"Really?"

Alex nodded. "Yeah. I can handle the shop just fine, and I don't really wanna spend another day seeing you kiss your phone every time she sends you a text."

A slight brush colored Kara's cheeks. "I did not do that."

Alex snickered. "Yeah. You did. Maybe not every time, but you did it."

Kara shrugged. "Anyways. You'll understand the day you'll be in love."

She looked down at her phone and quickly typed, _Yeah. But are you free now? :)_

Barely ten seconds later, Lena's answer caused another huge grin to spread on Kara's face.

_Meet me at the park. Can't wait to see you, my darling._

Kara exhaled blissfully and pressed her phone against her chest with a goofy smile plastered across her face.

"Kara, get out of here." Alex laughed.

Kara shook slightly her head and tucked her phone inside her pocket before freeing her hair from the ponytail it was stuck on since this morning and running a hand trough her locks.

She quickly stepped closer to her sister and kissed her cheek. "Thanks, Alex. You are the best sister in the world, and I love you."

"Love you too." Alex smiled.

* * *

Seated on her usual bench at the Midvale Park, Lena was reading one of her favorite books as she waited for Kara to arrive. Since one week, she was feeling something that she had never felt before. She was happy. Her smile hadn't faded since the first time she had kissed Kara, and even Andrea who was spending almost all of her time with the guy she had a crush on had noticed the change in her during their brief interactions this week.

Her smile broadened when she heard her phone chiming in her pastel blue purse. She took it out with a feeling that it was Kara texting her. Her heart fluttered as she read the text.

_You are so beautiful, my Lena._

Lena nibbled slightly at her lips, trying to stop herself from smiling too much as she typed her reply.

_Where are you?_

Her phone screen lit up barely one second later, _Coming towards you, my beautiful princess. :)_

With a beaming smile that she couldn't hold back, Lena ran a hand through her long dark-hair that flowed in waves around her face as she browsed the place. Her smile widened when she saw Kara walking to her with a matching smile. Lena quickly put her book and her phone into her purse and stood up from the bench, smoothing imaginary wrinkles on her white summer dress as she waited for Kara to reach her.

"Hey," Kara smiled, adjusting her glasses that were already perfectly adjusted.

"Hi," Lena beamed, bringing a hand to Kara's cheek. "You really are breathtaking, my darling."

Kara blushed adorably. "And you are wonderful, my princess." She smiled, putting a hand to Lena's hip. "I want to kiss you so much."

Lena quirked an eyebrow. "What are you waiting for then?"

Kara slid her hand up to Lena's cheek and leaned in slowly to brush their noses slightly until their lips started caressing each other in the sweetest of way.

Their eyes fluttered open at the same time when they slightly pulled away from each other. They shared a smile and started a peaceful stroll around the park with their hands swiftly sliding together like two magnets that couldn't resist to the force of their attraction and inevitably made contact together. They didn't even need to talk for enjoying their moment. Being together was enough to make them feel that they were exactly where they wanted to be.

After a while, they sat down on the grass, their bodies in a very close proximity and their hands still joined.

Kara cleared slightly her throat. "I, um... I wanted to ask you something."

Lena smiled fondly at Kara and stroked softly her thumb over the back of her hand, silently inviting her to continue.

"So, tonight, there's this festival. It happens every summer on the same date, and I, um… I would very much like if you could come with me this year. If you want to." Kara said.

"I'd love too." Lena beamed, squeezing softly Kara's hand.

Kara's face lit up. "Really?"

Lena nodded with a smile. "What kind of festival is it?"

"Nothing big. Lots of unhealthy food. Some cool games. We can dance too, although I've never done it. It's nice. My foster mom is the one who organizes it actually. Her grandmother created it decades ago. She wanted an event that would bring people together, and it quickly became a tradition around here."

"Does it mean that I'm going to meet your foster mom?" Lena asked with a slight feeling of nervousness washing over her at the thought of meeting Kara's mother.

"If you want to. There's no pressure." Kara replied.

Lena looked slightly away from Kara. "I want to. But meeting my girlfriend's mother is a bit stressful."

Kara's mouth hung open at this declaration.

"Well, it's a lot stressful actually if I'm being honest." Lena continued, looking back at Kara. "Darling? You all right?" she asked when she noticed Kara's stunned expression.

"Girlfriend?" Kara said dreamily.

A deep crimson blush spread on Lena's face as her eyes widened. "Sorry. Have I been too forward? I just assumed… I mean, I really like you, Kara, and I… I mean, I don't want to put any kind of pressure on you, and I…"

Quickly but softly, Kara leaned in to press her lips to Lena's in a way that she hoped would make her girlfriend understand how much she was more than all right.

Caught off guard, Lena didn't respond to the kiss right away, until she understood what Kara was trying to tell her. She smiled into the kiss and tangled her fingers into blonde locks as Kara smoothly slithered her tongue into her mouth and wrapped an arm around her, pulling her close until their bodies started to almost meld into one.

Breathless, they softly rested their foreheads together.

Kara slightly pulled away and put a hand to caress Lena's cheek. "I can't believe I have a girlfriend as amazing as you." she said with a dreamy smile.

Lena brought her hand to Kara's cheek and gave her a beaming smile. "I know what you mean, my darling."

Kara smiled widely, feeling flutters in her heart. "And I really can't wait for tonight. It'll be the first time that I'll go to the festival with someone special."

"Really?" Lena said surprise.

Kara nodded. "I usually go with Alex and her friends, and even though I have fun, I still feel out of place somehow."

"Because you're an alien?"

"Maybe." Kara said until she sighed. "Probably."

"What it's like? To be an alien on earth?"

"Uh, it's..." She paused, not sure of what to say.

Feeling Kara's struggles, Lena took both of her girlfriend's hands in hers. "I'm sorry, you don't have to answer. I shouldn't have brought this topic."

"No, that's fine." Kara smiled, squeezing gently Lena's hands. "I'm just not used to talk about this with someone who's not Alex or my mom."

"What about your cousin? Do you see him sometimes?"

"Not often. Very rarely actually. I mean, he doesn't really have time to hang out. I don't blame him."

"But?" Lena asked fondly, encouraging Kara to continue if she wanted to.

"But, I feel lonely sometimes. I mean, I know that I'm not. I have Alex, I have my foster mom. But still, it's… I don't even have real friends actually. I struggle to relate to others, which doesn't make easy to interact with them. Not to mention that I constantly have to be careful that no one finds out I'm an alien. That's exhausting." Kara replied.

"I know what you mean. Even though it's not for the same reasons. I know what it's like to struggle to interact with others." Lena said. "Most people wouldn't touch a Luthor with a ten-foot pole. Even if I'd try to get close to someone, I know they would run away from me at the second they would learn I'm a Luthor."

"Well, that's their loss." Kara smiled, staring at her girlfriend.

Lena smiled slightly at these words. "What got you to trust me so quickly? I mean, why did you take the risk of telling me who you are? Why haven't you got scared when you learned I was a Luthor? Why didn't you run away from me, Kara?" she asked, her tone showing how much she couldn't understand how someone could care about her so much.

Kara slid her hand up to Lena's cheek and caressed it softly. "Because I trust you." She smiled. "I can't explain why. There's just something about you that makes me feel safe and warm. I wanted you to know me for who I am. For your other questions... I don't care that you're a Luthor. I'm not afraid of you, and it breaks my heart that people don't even bother to get to know the wonderful human being you are just because of your last name. You are a brilliant kind-hearted beautiful soul, Lena Kieran Luthor. I can see that every time I look into your eyes." she said, catching delicately with her thumbs the tears that had spilled out from Lena's eyes and wiping them away with gentleness.

"You have no idea how much I needed to hear that." Lena smiled through her tears. "That also breaks my heart that you can't be openly yourself."

"Perhaps one day it'll be different for the both of us." Kara said, caressing softly Lena's cheeks. "In the meantime, at least, we have each other."

"Meeting you is the best thing that's ever happened to me, Kara." Lena spoke truthfully.

"Same." Kara beamed. "I'm so happy you're here, Lena."

"Me too." Lena smiled, letting herself fall into Kara's arms.

With a smile on her face, Kara caught protectively Lena between her arms and held her with all the love she felt as she swore to herself to always take care of the wonderful woman who stole her heart.

* * *

This year, the annual festival of Midvale was taking place under a beautiful night sky full of twinkling stars.

Eliza Danvers gave a heartwarming speech and thanked everyone for coming before wishing them to spend a wonderful moment with their loved ones. It was enough for Lena to see the warmth and the kindness that emanated from her and making less anxious about meeting the woman who had been raising Kara since she was thirteen. If anything, it made Lena want to meet her.

Kara and Lena strolled around with their arms linked together as they were stealing loving glances at each other when they thought the other wasn't looking.

"Where do you wanna start?" Kara asked.

Lena spun her head to Kara. She smiled. "You choose. I really am not used to this kind of events." she said, looking all around the place before turning back to Kara. "But I'm very glad that you brought me here. Thank you."

"It's an honor to have you as my guest and my girlfriend." Kara smiled dreamily.

A cute blush made its way on Lena's face which made Kara's smile widen as she gazed at her girlfriend with all the love she felt reflecting in her blue eyes. She shifted closer to Lena and pressed a sweet lingering kiss on her cheek.

Lena gave Kara a beaming smile and slid down her hand into hers.

Kara grinned at her girlfriend before glancing all around the place. "How about we start by the best thing ever?"

Lena quirked an eyebrow. "Eating unhealthy food?"

"Yeah," Kara nodded eagerly.

Lena let out a laugh. "Only if you let me pay. That's the least I can do."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, with all the stuff you gave me for free at your aunt's shop, it's time that I treat you well." Lena said.

"Oh, that..." Kara started, a blush coloring her cheeks and the tip of her ears. "Alex kindly chastised me for that multiple times."

"Why did you do it though? It's not as if I couldn't afford to pay for myself."

Kara let out a soft chuckle. "Honestly. I have no idea. From the moment you walked into the shop, I felt completely hypnotized by you. You took my breath away like no one else did before. Then, I handed you your order, our fingers brushed slightly, and I felt something in my body that I've never felt before. I feel it every time we touch actually."

"I feel it too." Lena said awestruck, caressing her thumb over the back of Kara's hand.

Kara smiled and entwined her fingers with Lena's. "Then, I'm not sure why, but the words _it's on the house_ made their way out my mouth. After that, you smiled at me with that particular smile of yours that I'm sure could eclipse the brightest sun. I wanted to keep making you smile. I never want to stop making you smile, my princess."

Lena stopped their walk and faced Kara. Slowly, she brought her free hand to Kara's cheek and caressed it softly. "You don't need to buy me stuff to make me smile. Being with you is more than enough. You are the reason I smile so much since we met, my darling." She gave Kara her brightest smile.

Kara beamed and leaned in to connect her lips with Lena's for a couple of seconds. She pulled away and beamed even brighter than previously. "I don't think I could ever get something that tastes better than your lips."

Lena let out a laugh. "I'm sure I can find something else to make you happy."

"Honestly, I wouldn't be against having some of my favorite chocolate donuts."

"Anything for you, darling." Lena chuckled, leading Kara by the hand.

* * *

"So, where's your mother?" Lena asked after they played some games and won a couple of prizes.

"Do you wanna meet her?" Kara replied with a smile.

"I'd like to, if you're okay with that."

Kara pressed a kiss to Lena's cheek. "I am more than okay with that, my princess."

Although she still felt a bit nervous, Lena was also eager to meet Kara's mother. Besides, the beaming smile that was stuck on Kara's face was enough to reassure her that everything would turn out well.

With their hands joined, they slithered past the crowd of people and made their way to Eliza and Alex that were talking together.

"Hi, sweetie." Eliza smiled. "Are you having a good time?"

"Yeah," Kara grinned. "I want you to meet someone very special for me."

Eliza turned her attention to Lena who stood besides Kara. She glanced at their joined hands and smiled before looking up at them.

"This is Lena. My girlfriend." Kara said dreamily.

Eliza put her hand out to Lena. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Lena."

"Likewise." Lena smiled, all her nervousness had vanished from the moment Eliza had smiled at her.

"I have heard a lot about you from Alex." Eliza said, surprising both of them.

Kara narrowed her eyes at her sister. "Really?"

Alex chuckled awkwardly. "I gotta go." she said, quickly stepping away.

"Kara, you should bring Lena over for dinner sometime soon." Eliza said as a middle-aged man made their way to them.

"Will do." Kara beamed, looking at Lena before leading them away.

"Wow! She looks so kind. I'm really not used to that." Lena said wonderstruck.

Kara let out a laugh. "Get used to it, my beautiful princess." she said, pressing another kiss to Lena's cheek. "So, did you see a prize that you would like me to win for you?"

"You know you don't have to win anything for me."

"I know. But I want to."

Lena squinted her eyes around her surrounding and smiled when she noticed that the brown teddy bear she had spotted earlier on was still there. "How are your throwing skills?"

Kara gave her a tiny shrug. "I guess we're gonna find out."

Lena let out a laugh as Kara led them.

"What's the prize you want?" Kara asked.

"This teddy bear right there." Lena said, pointing at the brown teddy bear. "It reminds me of the one I had as a kid."

"It's gonna be yours." Kara smiled confidently.

Lena gazed with admiration at her girlfriend as she did her best to get her the prize she wanted the most, and without any surprise, she won without too much difficulties.

"Ta-da." Kara beamed, handing Lena the teddy bear.

"Thank you, my hero." Lena smiled dreamily, pressing the teddy bear against her chest.

"It's nothing." Kara shrugged with a smile, taking Lena's hand in hers as they started walking.

"I didn't mean only for the teddy bear. But just... thank you for bringing me here tonight. I hadn't had that much in a very long time. Basically, thank you for the happiness you're giving me ever since we met." Lena said, her eyes becoming slightly glossy as she spoke.

Tears welled up subtly into Kara's eyes. "Thank for deciding to spend your summer here."

"That's without a doubt the best decision I've ever made." Lena beamed.

Without really realizing it, they arrived at the area where some people danced happily.

"Will you dance with me, darling?" Lena asked with a beaming smile.

"Uh, I... I don't really know how to dance actually." Kara replied.

"You're sure that it's what it is?" Lena asked, knowing there was often a hidden meaning behind Kara's words.

"I'm also afraid of stepping on your feet and hurting you." Kara admitted, knowing that Lena could see right through her.

"Kara, we've been pretty close this week, and you didn't hurt me. There's nothing to be afraid of. Trust yourself, and know that I trust you more than anyone in the world." Lena said with the deepest sincerity.

Kara smiled, and softly took the teddy bear she had won for Lena from her girlfriend's hand. She crouched on the ground and placed the bags containing their prizes and the teddy bear atop them.

 _When you say nothing at all by Alison Krauss_ started playing from the speakers.

Kara stood up, and stepped closer to Lena.

Kara put both of her hands out to Lena with a huge grin.

Lena beamed as she took Kara's hands in hers.

With gentleness, Kara tugged them somewhere at the center of the dance floor.

Kara snaked an arm around Lena's waist and Lena draped one of her arms around her shoulders as their hands joined and their fingers entwined automatically.

With the brightest of smiles stuck on their faces, they began swaying to the music, basking into the comfort and pleasure of having their bodies pressed together.

"You lied to me, Kara. You're an amazing dancer." Lena chuckled, staring deeply at her girlfriend.

"Only with you, my princess." Kara smiled, softly pulling Lena closer to her.

Lost into each other's eyes, their gazes were locked together with an intensity that was worth thousands words.

Lena put a hand to Kara's cheek and caressed it slowly until she shifted closer to her and laid her chin on her shoulder. She closed her eyes, feeling happier than she had ever been. _I love her,_ that were the words that couldn't stop echoing in her mind as she swayed gracefully with the woman she had fallen for.

Kara tightened her embrace on Lena as their cheeks were touching. She closed her eyes, and focused on the relaxing sound of Lena's heartbeat.

Overwhelmed by her feelings for Lena, and submerged by the need to put them into words, Kara stopped moving and slightly pulled away to stare at Lena with all the love she felt.

With a smile and slightly glistening eyes, Kara slid her hand up to Lena's cheek. "I need to tell you something that I've never told anyone. Something that I've never felt for anyone either."

"Kara," Lena gasped, somehow knowing what Kara was about to say.

"I'm falling in love with you, Lena Luthor. Well, actually... I have already fallen." She smiled through her tears.

"I..." Lena's voice got caught in her throat as she was about to tell Kara that she loved her too. She swallowed thickly, frustrated with herself for not being able to say what she wanted to say.

Smiling, Kara softly put a finger to Lena's lips. "You don't have to say anything. I know that expressing your feelings is harder for you than it is for me. I just needed to tell you. I love you, my beautiful princess." she said, brushing slightly Lena's lips with her finger until she rested her hand on her cheek.

Lena leaned into Kara's palm as some tears spilled out from her eyes. Tears that Kara wiped away with her usual gentleness that made Lena feel that she was the most precious person of the world.

She brought her hand to the one Kara had rested on her cheek and covered it softly with her own as she straightened her stance to gaze into deep blue eyes that stared at her with love.

Lena entwined her fingers with Kara's and wrapped an arm around her shoulders as she shifted closer to her.

Their noses brushed together until their lips finally joined.

Lena kissed Kara with all the love that she struggled to put into words, but that she was sure was there, and would always be there. And until she found a way to make the words come out of her mouth, Lena was more than willing to pour everything she felt in every kiss, ever touch and every look.

The song they had been dancing to came to an end when their lips parted.

Their arms wrapped around each other, they shared a smile and leaned in to rest their foreheads together, both feeling as if the world around them didn't exist anymore, and the only thing they could focus on was the love that swirled between them and united their souls together.


	5. Beyond The Stars (Part 1)

At the Danvers house, Lena was sitting beside Kara as the two of them were curled up on the couch while Alex was on the armchair next to them. Lena couldn't remember of a time in which her life felt so good and so normal. Probably because her life had never felt so good and so normal before. But even though she was happier than she had ever been, there was still a feeling of sadness and nostalgia in her heart as every time she witnessed Kara and Alex interacting with each other in that way that showed how much they cared about each other, how much they supported and loved each other. At this very moment, Lena found herself missing the brother she had lost to madness. Which was something that happened more than she wanted to admit it. She swallowed thickly, hoping she wouldn't break in tears in front of Kara's family.

"Dinner's ready, girls." Eliza said, interrupting Lena's train of thoughts, and for that she was grateful.

Alex grinned and in one swoop movement, she hopped off the couch and rushed towards the dining room.

Kara spun her head to look at Lena."You ready?" She smiled.

"To have a real family dinner? That's what I've always wished for."

Kara smiled as she rose from the couch and put an arm out to Lena, helping her to get to her feet.

With their hands linked, they walked into the dining room, earning happy smiles and fond looks from Eliza and Alex.

For the first time in her life at a family dinner, Lena didn't have to control every single thing she said. Although she was still being careful that Kara's family didn't find out that she was a Luthor, and Kara was okay to keep this under wrap if that could make Lena more comfortable with them. She also didn't mention that she knew Kara's secret, because Kara had asked her not to say anything, mainly because she was convinced that Alex would totally freak out if she learned that Lena knew Kara was alien, even more so, if Alex ever found out that Lena was a Luthor. But all of these things didn't stop Lena from feeling as though she belonged to a family for the first time in her life. A family that seemed to care genuinely about her. A family that seemed to see her truly for who she was, even though there were a lot of stuff they didn't know about her. She felt as if she was part of a family that seemed to accept her without conditions, and for however long it may last, Lena was willing to savor every second of it.

At the end of the dinner and as it was late, Eliza suggested that Lena stayed over, and Alex agreed quickly to sleep in the guest bedroom.

"Welcome to my world." Kara said in a sing-song voice as they stepped inside the bedroom.

Lena browsed the place that felt warm and safe. Being in this room made her understand even better why Kara loved so much going back to her family home every time she had an occasion to do so. It was something that made them different from each other. Ever since she was able to do that, Lena was doing her best to avoid going back to the Luthor mansion. Somehow, even the boarding schools she went to years ago felt safer than the place she hated the most in the world.

As often, thinking about her family caused Lena's look to harden without her even realizing it. Her stance stiffened as well.

Sensing and seeing the change in Lena's mood, Kara stepped closer to her and softly put her hand on her shoulder. "You okay?"

Instantly, Lena relaxed at the contact of Kara's hand on her shoulder. She turned her head and meet Kara's deep blue eyes that stared at her with love. Which was enough to get rid of all the tension that had accumulated in her body for the past minutes.

She smiled, wanting to reassure Kara, and also feeling better about everything when she realized that the wonderful woman beside her was her girlfriend."Yeah. I'm more than okay. It's a... it's a beautiful place." she said, browsing around the room once again.

Kara smiled back and pressed a loving kiss to Lena's cheek before strolling in the room to pull a drawer open. She searched something in it and took out a pastel blue shorts and a white cotton t-shirt before stepping closer to Lena again. "That should fit you." She smiled, handing Lena the pajama.

"Thanks, darling." Lena smiled.

"I take Alex's bed tonight. You can sleep in mine." Kara said, pointing at one of the two beds of the room.

Lena glanced at the bed. She couldn't remember the last time she had slept on a such tiny bed. It was probably before she got adopted by the Luthors. Her heart ached when she thought about her birth mother for a short while, although she didn't remember much of the woman who had raised and loved for the first fourth years of her life. The only thing she remembered clearly was that she had been loved.

"You sure you are okay?" Kara asked with concern, taking Lena out of her thoughts.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine, don't worry." Lena replied with a reassuring smile. "Thank you for inviting me over. I really like being here."

Kara smiled and leaned in to connect their lips in a sweet kiss that caused Lena's conflicting emotions to melt away.

A while later, when Lena came back in the bedroom after using the bathroom, Kara was already tucked under the sheets in Alex's bed. At that moment, Lena wanted nothing more than to join her and sleeping curled to her body.

Trying to chase away all thoughts about sharing a bed with Kara from her mind, Lena stepped closer to Kara's bed and slithered under the cottons sheets that were soft and warm. Which made her feel as if Kara's arms were wrapped around her. She felt safe, and smiled at this feeling before turning on her side and facing her girlfriend who was gazing at her from the other bed of the room.

"Goodnight, my beautiful princess." Kara beamed in the dim light.

"Goodnight, my darling." Lena smiled.

* * *

During the night, Kara awoke from her sleep when some unusual sounds made their way into her ears. First, she heard a fast breathing, and then a strong heartbeat that pounded hard. She could also pick up some incoherent sentences being mumbled very quietly. Kara's eyes fluttered open, and her brow furrowed.

"Kara," she heard being spoken weakly.

It was Lena's voice, and Kara's heart leapt in panic in her chest. Using her x-ray vision without even realizing it, she spotted Lena lying on the bed. She seemed deeply asleep, but she looked far from being peaceful. A thin layer of sweat covered her forehead, her body was twitching and the look that was on her face made her seem as though she was terrified and in pain. Kara had had enough nightmares in her life to recognize that one had made its way into Lena's sleep. She jumped off the bed and rushed to Lena's side.

"Kara," Lena repeated in her sleep. Her body jerked.

Kara sat on the bed, and placed both of her hands on Lena's shoulders. "Wake up, my love." she said, shaking her shoulders slightly.

Lena whimpered, but didn't seem willing to wake up.

"Wake up, Lena, please. It's just a nightmare. Wake up." Kara said, caressing Lena's cheeks but nothing that she was trying seemed to wake her girlfriend up.

Hoping that a change of light in the room could make Lena rouse from her slumber, Kara switched on the light and took one of Lena's hand in hers. "Lena." she said, stroking Lena's hand with her thumb.

"Kara," Lena sobbed in her sleep as her entire body shook.

Obviously, Lena's nightmare was about her, and that fact was enough to increase Kara's anxiety at the distressed state of the woman she loved.

Kara put her hand to Lena's cheek and caressed it fondly. "Lena, wake up. I love you."

For the first time since she was trying to wake Lena up, Kara felt her girlfriend's body relaxing. Lena didn't look in pain anymore, but her body was still shaking.

Deciding to try something else, Kara slowly leaned in and brushed her nose against Lena's before pressing softly her lips to hers.

Lena barely responded to the kiss, but Kara could feel her girlfriend calming down at this contact. Kara caressed Lena's cheeks and she started kissing her deeper until she felt Lena bringing her hands to her wrists and holding them firmly.

Relieved, Kara pulled away as Lena's eyes blinked open. She brushed softly her cheeks, waiting for Lena to say something.

"Kara," Lena whispered. "You okay?" she said as if she couldn't quite believe it, stroking Kara's wrists that she was holding as if she was afraid of letting go. As if she seemed afraid that Kara might disappear.

"I should be the one asking you that. You scared me for a moment." Kara replied, taking both of Lena's hands in hers and kissing them.

Lena sat up. "I'm sorry. I thought you were... I thought he'd killed you." she said shakily before breaking in tears.

Kara furrowed her brow, not understanding what Lena was talking about, but from the tears that poured from her girlfriend's eyes, Kara knew that it wasn't the right moment to ask any question.

Kara softly put her arms around Lena, and quickly pulled her into an embrace that she hoped would soothe her. "It's okay, I'm fine. Everything is alright." she said, rubbing slow circles over Lena's back. "I love you, my beautiful princess." She kissed Lena's temple and smelled the fresh scent of her shampoo as she kept holding her close.

Lena's sobs calmed down rather fast at the appeasing contact of Kara's body close to hers, and the feeling of her girlfriend's protective arms around her mingled with that scent of cinnamon that she loved so much. She was safe, she knew it. Most importantly, Kara was safe too, and that was all that mattered to Lena as this very moment.

After a while, Kara and Lena were lying on Kara's bed, still holding each other close. The size of the bed didn't leave much choices anyway, and they were both grateful for that. For some reasons that they didn't quite grasp, they felt the need to be close to each other even more than ever.

"Lex killed you." Lena said after a long silence.

"What?" Kara spoke, taken aback by this declaration.

"In my nightmare," Lena clarified. "He shot you with a kryptonite blast."

"Kryptonite?"

"The only substance that can kill a Kryptonian. Lex is close to figuring out how to make it. He's planning on using it to take down your cousin."

Kara shivered at this declaration.

Lena swallowed thickly. "I'm sorry."

Kara ran slowly a hand through Lena's hair. "This is not your fault."

"I feel like it is."

"It's not." Kara kissed softly Lena's forehead.

"I'm working on making a kryptonite shield. Now, I have even more reasons than before to get that working." Lena said, staring at Kara.

Kara slid her hand up to Lena's cheek. "You should not have to carry that much weight on your shoulders, Lena. You are not responsible for your brother's actions."

Tears welled up into Lena's eyes. "I haven't been able to bring him back to the side of good."

Kara caressed Lena's cheek. "He's the one choosing what he's doing. You aren't to blame for that."

"That's not what the rest of the world think."

"You can't do anything for that either, unfortunately. But you can start thinking, or more accurately... You can realize that you're not responsible for what's happening between your brother and my cousin, and that nothing of what Lex is doing is your fault." Kara said, thumbing away the one tear that had rolled down on Lena's cheek.

"I just don't understand," Lena shuddered.

"What?" Kara caressed slowly Lena's back.

"Why he's become like this. How is that possible for someone to change so much? I adored him when I was kid, we were so close, but then, without me knowing why... He started to change. Seeing you so close with Alex tonight, that made me miss him, the brother I lost, not what he's become." Lena swallowed thickly as she fought to keep her tears at bay. "When I got adopted by the Luthors, he's the one who made me feel most welcome in the family. He even taught me how to play chess, and I quickly became better than him. Rather than making him angry, that made him laugh. He made me proud to be a Luthor for a while. Then, his friendship with Clark got destroyed and he started declaring war on Superman, terrorizing countless of people at the same time."

Kara tensed at these words, and furrowed her brow as she nibbled at her lips.

Lena smiled slightly and kissed Kara's cheek. "I know that Clark Kent is Superman, and I won't tell anyone. I promise. I'm good at keeping secrets."

"I know. I trust you." Kara kissed Lena on the lips. "How did you figure out?"

"That was pretty obvious." Lena let out a quick chuckle.

"My girlfriend is a genius. I love that." Kara smiled, pulling Lena in a long kiss.

Lena rested her head on Kara's chest and listened to the sound of her heartbeat as Kara put her arms around her and held her with love.

"I'm scared, Kara." Lena said shakily.

Kara rubbed softly Lena's back and kissed the top of her head. "Of what?"

"If Lex finds out about you... Perhaps, he already knows. He could come after you as well. Maybe our relationship could put you in danger even more."

"You're not trying to tell me that we should stay away from each other to keep me safe, aren't you?" Kara said, a sharp pain making its way in her heart at the thought of having to stay away from Lena.

"No. But I'm worried about you. I'm scared for you."

Kara sighed relieved and stroked softly Lena's arm. "You don't have to. I'm tough. I can handle whatever happens."

Lena let out a soft chuckle. "I don't doubt it."

"We're gonna be okay, Lena." Kara said, feeling as if no matter what could happen, nothing could ever break the bond that united them.

Lena didn't answer at that, but she smiled as she tightened her grip on Kara.

They stayed in silence after that, waiting for sleep to gain them as they were tangled into each other's arms in the dim light of the bedroom.

Kara's eyes were closed, but she still held Lena as tight as before. She focused on the sounds of Lena's breathing and heartbeat. Both were too fast to indicate that Lena was serene. Her body was stiff as well, and that was enough for Kara to know that something was preoccupying her girlfriend.

She opened her eyes, finding Lena lying on her back as she stared at the ceiling. Her brow was furrowed, and her eyes were full of worries.

Kara put a hand to Lena's cheek. "What's going on?" she asked softly.

"Nothing," Lena replied, turning her head to Kara and giving her a smile.

But Kara could see right through Lena's smile and the tone of her voice to feel what her girlfriend meant. "You're worried about something."

"How do you know?" Lena give her a small smile.

Kara brushed softly Lena's cheek with the tip of her fingers. "I know you. Your body feels a bit stiff in my arms. Your brow is furrowed. Your eyes, even though they are the most beautiful I've ever gazed into don't have the sparkles they usually have and seem clouded with worries. Also, your breathing and your heartbeat are too fast to make me believe that you're okay."

Lena quirked an eyebrow. "You can hear my heartbeat?"

"Super-hearing as its perks sometimes." Kara smiled. "You have a very beautiful heartbeat."

Lena let out an amused laugh. "That's the first time I get a compliment like that."

Kara joined Lena into her laughter before their lips joined in a deep loving kiss.

Kara leaned softly her forehead against Lena's for a couple of seconds before pulling slightly away to look into her hypnotizing green eyes. "I'm right though? You are worried."

"Yeah," Lena sighed. "I'm rather pessimistic in a general manner. So, I can't help but being worried for you, and the danger being with me could bring upon you."

"Because of your brother?"

"Because of everything."

Kara slid her hand into Lena's and entwined their fingers. "It's gonna be all right."

Lena smiled slightly. "I wish I were as hopeful as you."

Kara brought Lena's hand to her lips and kissed softly her knuckles. "Luckily for you, I have enough hope for the both of us."

Lena let out a chuckle. "Heroes are always so full of hope."

"I'm no hero." Kara stated in a neutral tone.

Lena draped an arm around Kara's shoulders. "You are to me."

Kara smiled slightly and kissed softly Lena's lips as she wrapped her arms around her and felt that she was more relaxed than previously.

Kara smiled, bringing a hand to Lena's cheek. "Now, I'm sure that you are all right."

"Yeah, but I don't think I'd be able to get any sleep tonight."

Kara stayed silent for a couple of seconds until she smiled, "How do you feel about stargazing?"

Lena lifted an eyebrow. "That's not really something I take the time to do."

"I always do it when I have something weighing on my heart. That always clears my mind and makes me feel better."

"We can do that," Lena smiled.

"How do you feel about doing that from the roof?"

"Will you fly us there?"

"If you want," Kara chuckled.

Lena beamed. "Fly us, Supergirl."

"What?" Kara furrowed her brow.

"If you do decide to use your powers to save the world one day. I think Supergirl is the name you should take." Lena said, sitting up.

"I'll think about it." Kara smiled.

Kara used her super-speed to open the window and came back to pick Lena up. "You ready?" she asked, securing her girlfriend between her arms.

Lena smiled and nodded her approval.

Delicately, Kara flew them to the rooftop of the house and laid Lena down gently before sitting close beside her.

Lena looked up at the stars, and smiled as she thought about how much she was lucky to have Kara in her life. She spun her head to Kara, and swallowed thickly when she felt some tears making their way into her eyes as she felt hit out of nowhere by all the love she felt for someone she only knew since a couple of weeks.

"Lena?" Kara said, awestruck at the way Lena was looking at her.

Overwhelmed by her feelings, Lena put a hand to Kara's cheek. "I love you. I'm in love with you." She smiled at how easy it had been to say it. "It's the first time I say something like that. I've never felt it before either."

Kara's face lit up. She leaned her cheek into Lena's palm as some tears made their way out of her eyes.

"I love you, so much." Lena beamed, sweeping Kara's tears away with gentleness.

"I love you too." Kara leaned in and rested her forehead against Lena's until their noses brushed together and their lips joined in the softest kiss they had ever shared while a blanket of twinkling stars watched over them.


	6. Beyond The Stars (Part 2)

Under the twinkling stars of the night sky, Kara and Lena were still sitting on the rooftop. Kara didn't know how many time had passed, but Lena had fallen asleep in her arms a while ago.

Lena kept holding her tight though, even in her sleep, and Kara held her as well. She nuzzled Lena's silky dark-hair softly as she looked up at the stars. Slight snores that Kara found adorable escaped from Lena as she slept peacefully between her arms.

Kara looked down and kissed softly Lena's head.

Knowing that it wasn't comfortable for human beings to sleep in a sitting position, Kara flew them back into the bedroom, and laid Lena down on the bed without waking her up.

With the gentleness that Lena had brought in her, Kara tucked her under the cottons sheets. She sat up and watched Lena sleep for a while. Smiling at how beautiful she was.

She brushed softly Lena's cheek with her fingers and leaned in to kiss her forehead before getting to her feet.

As Kara was about to step away, she felt Lena's hand caressing her wrist.

She turned to face Lena, and although she didn't seem fully awake, her eyes were open and looked at Kara with love.

"Stay with me, please." Lena said sleepily.

"I'm not going anywhere." Kara smiled, sliding under the sheets and taking place beside Lena.

Looking for Kara's warmth, Lena got even closer to her and laid her head on Kara's chest, listening to her heartbeat that made her feel safe.

"You really have a beautiful heartbeat too, you know." Lena mumbled before sleep overtook her.

Her arms wrapped around Lena, Kara smiled and tightened very softly her embrace on her.

She kissed the top of Lena's head, and closed her eyes, listening to Lena's breathing and heartbeat as she basked in the warmth that the feeling of their bodies pressed together provoked within her.

* * *

Sunlight shimmered through the window, Kara's eyes fluttered open, and a smile spread on her face when her eyes met Lena who was staring at her with a beaming smile as she was still lying on her.

"Were you watching me sleep?" Kara asked sleepily.

Lena put a hand to Kara's cheek. "I couldn't help myself. You are so beautiful." she said dreamily.

Kara smiled as she brought a hand to Lena's cheek and softly pulled their faces closer until they pressed their lips together.

One kiss leading to another, and becoming deeper when their tongue began to mingle together, their hands started caressing places over each other's body that they hadn't touched before.

Lying side by side, their bodies in the closest proximity possible, and their mouth locked together, Kara slowly slithered her hand under Lena's top and began to tentatively stroke the bare skin of her hip.

Kara interrupted their kiss, "Is that okay?" she asked breathless.

"Yeah," Lena replied very quietly, giving Kara her approval as she put an arm around her girlfriend.

Bringing her mouth to Lena's again, Kara kissed her deeply as her hand moved leisurely on Lena's smooth skin, from her hip to her stomach until she trailed up higher to reach the swell of one of her breasts.

"Kara," Lena gasped at this contact that affected her deeper than she wanted to admit it and made her crave for more.

"You are so perfect." Kara said awestruck.

Lena opened her eyes, and her gaze locked on Kara's. Kara stared at her as if she was the most beautiful thing in the world, the same way she touched her as if she was the most precious thing of the world. It made Lena's heart swell with love.

Lena slid a hand to Kara's cheek and connected their lips together in a way that she hoped would make her able to convey everything she felt.

A knock at the door snapped them back to reality.

Kara yanked her hand away from under Lena's top before their lips even parted. They pulled away from each other with a blush coloring their faces.

"Breakfast is ready," they heard Alex say from the other side of the door.

Kara spun her head to the door. "We're coming," she said with a slightly high-pitched voice before turning back to Lena. She cleared her throat. "Uh, um... We should..." She trailed off, and got out of the bed quickly.

Lena slid out of the bed and stepped to Kara who was searching clothes in her wardrobe. "Kara, is everything okay?"

Kara spun to Lena, she put both of her hands on her cheeks and pressed their lips together in a long firm kiss full of love.

Lena brought her hands to Kara's wrists and let her lips and tongue glide with Kara's.

Kara pulled slightly away and slid her hands down to Lena's shoulders. "Yeah. More than okay." She beamed.

* * *

After breakfast, Kara took Lena's hand in hers and led them outside.

"Your family is amazing, Kara." Lena said.

Kara smiled. "They like you a lot."

"Would they still like me if they knew I'm a Luthor?"

Kara's mouth hung open. "I, um... I guess they'd be a bit scared for me at first. But I'm sure they would trust you like I do once they'd understand how much you are important to me." She smiled.

"I hope you're right." Lena said, not really convinced by Kara's words.

Kara cleared her throat. "So, um, I gotta work today."

"Are you free tonight?" Lena asked.

Kara nodded.

Lena smiled, and in a comfortable silence, they started walking to the shop with their hands entwined.

"Can you meet me at the park tonight?" Lena asked with a smile.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." Kara answered with a huge grin.

Once they arrived at _Danvers Baked Goods_ , Lena spun around to face Kara and put her arms around her shoulders.

Kara snaked swiftly her arms around Lena's waist and pulled her closer, still awestruck, but not really surprised at how right it felt to have Lena in her arms.

Without any care of the world around them, they kissed for a long time and pressed their foreheads together to savor a little while longer the elating feeling that being together provoked within them.

"Stop making out with your girlfriend and get your ass off to work," they heard Alex say from behind the counter.

"I really wanna punch her sometimes." Kara sighed frustrated, slightly withdrawing from the embrace.

Lena let out an amused laugh. "See you tonight, Supergirl."

Kara chuckled.

"I love you." Lena smiled, giving a soft kiss to Kara's cheek.

"I love you too," Kara beamed.

Lena smiled one last time at Kara before walking away from her.

With her heart full and happy, Kara watched Lena go with a dreamy smile stuck on her face.

* * *

As the sun was beginning to set, Lena was at the park, sitting on a large and soft blanket as she waited for Kara to join her. The place was quiet, and the spot Lena was settled on was away from the few people who were there.

Flutters swirled in Lena's chest at the sight of Kara coming towards her dressed in a green dress while her blonde hair flowed effortlessly around her face.

Lena smiled and stood up. She smoothed her blue dress before stepping closer to Kara and greeting her with a mind-blowing kiss.

Kara smiled into the kiss and tangled her hand into Lena's hair.

"What's all of this?" Kara asked, fiddling with her glasses with a happy smile when she saw the picnic basket set beside the large purple blanket.

Lena took both of Kara's hands in hers. "I've been thinking that we could have dinner alone here. This way, we won't be interrupted by anyone." she replied, leading Kara to sit on the blanket.

A few hours later, Kara and Lena were lying on their back, gazing at the twinkling stars that illuminated the night sky.

"Why do you like the most about stargazing?" Lena asked quietly, breaking softly the silence.

Kara stayed silent for a couple of seconds. "That reminds me of Krypton." she finally said with a tone full of nostalgia.

Lena gazed at the stars, trying to picture what life could be like beyond the stars.

As if she had read Lena's thoughts, Kara sat up and looked up again. "Life's not so different up there."

"Really?" Lena frowned, sitting up.

Kara turned her gaze to Lena. "Yeah." She smiled. "Every planet is full of people who are trying to figure out where they belong, what they're meant to be. Families aren't really different either. Love is the same, even though the way to express it can be different. At the end, no matter where we come from... We all want the same thing, to find our places and be happy."

Lena smiled at Kara's explanation, and looked up at the night sky. "Where would Krypton be right now?"

Kara swallowed thickly, feeling the weight of the loss of her planet submerge her. She looked down as tears brimmed into her eyes.

Feeling Kara's inner turmoil, Lena looked at her, and put a hand on her thigh, stroking it softly as she hoped to appease her.

Kara felt the weight that was pressing on her heart disappear at the soothing contact of Lena's hand. She smiled, and took Lena's hand in hers before lifting their hands and pointing at an empty spot in the night sky.

"Krypton would be there." Kara smiled slightly, and turned her head to look at Lena, feeling her heart swell with love.

Lena smiled at Kara and leaned in to press their foreheads together.

They both closed their eyes, and stayed this way for long minutes.

Kara slid her hands up to Lena's cheeks and kissed her lips lovingly.

They shared a smile when they pulled away, and their hands joined swiftly without them even realizing it.

Kara looked up at the stars. "Sometimes I wonder how my life would have been if my planet hadn't..." She trailed off, but Lena knew what she meant. "But then, I think about the fact that I wouldn't have the family I have now, and that's... I mean, I really cannot imagine my life without Alex and Eliza." She turned her head to gaze at Lena, and brushed her thumb over the back of her hand. "And also… even though we haven't known each other since that long, I really can't imagine my life without you either, Lena."

Lena's eyes started glistening at Kara's words. She gave her a smile and squeezed her hand. "I don't want to imagine that either." she said almost in a whisper.

Kara smiled at Lena, until she sighed slightly. "Finding my place on Earth feels far more complicated than on Krypton though." She nibbled at her lips. "And the more I'm aging, the more it's stressing me out."

"What would you have done on Krypton?"

"I guess I would have followed in my father's footstep, and I would've become a scientist like him. Which is something that I have considered doing here, but technology is far more advanced on Krypton than here. I would surely say something weird that would make people suspicious of me, and they would probably figure out what I am. I can't risk that. Besides, I'm kind of afraid of what could happen to Earth if Kryptonian technology ever fell into the wrong hands."

"That makes sense." Lena agreed, but she seemed to get lost in her thoughts.

Kara brought her other hand to Lena's head and patted it softly. "What are you thinking about?"

Lena smiled. "I just wondered if you would be okay to talk about Kryptonian science with me. I promise you I will never use it to do ill."

"I know, I trust you." Kara smiled. "I'd love to tell you more about my home planet."

"Thank you for trusting me." Lena said, deeply moved by Kara's trust in her.

"Always," Kara smiled.

They stayed in silence for a couple of minutes, until Kara spoke, "The thing is... I'm almost certain of what I want to do, but I'm not sure I should do it."

"Why not?"

"I'd like to be a reporter. That's the kind of job that would allow me to make a difference in the world. I could contribute to make it better. That's what I want to do the most."

"Why not doing it then?"

Kara pushed up her glasses better onto her nose. "I don't wanna look like I'm copying Clark."

"I think you should go for it if that's what you want to do. You'd make an amazing reporter. I'm sure of that. "

Kara gave Lena a smile. "I'll think about it."

"You have the heart and the soul of a hero, Kara. Whether you choose to use your powers or not in the future, I have no doubt that you're going to change the world." Lena said.

"You really think so?"

"Yeah," Lena smiled. "I can't wait to see all the amazing things you're gonna do."

"I'd really like to use my powers to help people and make the world better." Kara said.

Lena smiled fondly at this declaration, not surprised by it at all.

"That's the first time I say that out loud." Kara let out a quick chuckle.

Lena's smile widened.

Kara's expression became suddenly sad. "I won't do it though. I know that Alex and Eliza would not approve."

"You should not let what people could think of it stopping you from doing what you want. Not even your own family. You are your own person, Kara. You're free to do whatever you want." Lena said in the most supportive tone Kara had ever heard.

"Thank you for supporting me and believing in me." Kara said, deeply moved.

"Always," Lena smiled, squeezing Kara's hand. "Honestly if I had powers, I wouldn't let anyone stop me from using them to make the world better."

"You are not the kind of person who needs to have powers to be a hero, Lena." Kara said in the most serious tone.

Lena frowned slightly, "What do you mean?"

"That thing you said earlier, about me having the heart and the soul of a hero... You have all that too, Lena. I can feel it every time I'm with you." Kara said truthfully.

Lena smiled through her glistening eyes. "I wish I could feel that way about me. But it's hard to believe in it. I will try to see things your way though."

"Sometimes you gotta be your own hero." Kara said.

Lena's brow furrowed. "What?"

"That's something I always tell myself to keep going. That's like my personal mantra. I've never told it to anyone either." Kara said, awestruck at how much it was easy to open up with Lena.

Lena smiled. "Thank you for sharing it with me."

"No, thanks to you, Lena. Ever since we met, I feel more free to be myself than I've ever been since I've arrived on Earth. When I'm with you, I don't have to pretend to be someone I'm not. I don't have to hide myself. I can say what I feel knowing that you will support me." Kara said, almost moved to tears. Softly, she put a hand to Lena's cheek. "I love you so much."

Lena leaned her cheek into Kara's palm. "I love you too, my darling."

Without knowing who made the first move, their lips joined in a meaningful mind-blowing kiss.

Kara moaned into Lena's mouth when their tongue met, and Lena sucked softly at Kara's tongue until they rested their foreheads together, breathless from the kiss and the deep desire that swirled around and within them.

Kara leaned in and pressed her lips to Lena's in a rousing kiss that made the passion between them escalate to another level. She focused on her super-hearing and realized that they were alone in the park. She smiled into the kiss, and snaked her arms around Lena, pulling her closer.

Feeling Lena's hands trail delicately over her body, Kara felt goosebumps on every inch of her skin as a heated feeling ignited within her. She kissed Lena deeper until Lena started nipping at her bottom lip before pulling away and scattering kisses over her neck.

Lost in the sensations, Kara couldn't even think of holding back the tiny moans that were escaping her. She gasped and began shaking when she felt Lena's hand cupping her breast.

Quickly, Lena yanked her hand away from Kara's breast and brought it to Kara's cheek instead as she took her face off her neck to look at her with all the love she felt.

"We can stop if you want, Kara." Lena said with the kindest of smile.

"I, um... I wanna go further. Believe me I do." Kara replied with a deeper blush creeping on her already flushed face.

Lena gave Kara her most reassuring smile as she caressed her cheek, encouraging her to continue to formulate her thoughts.

Kara fiddled with her glasses before taking them off. "But, I'm, um... I mean, I have never done... that before." she said, putting her glasses beside them.

"I've already figured that out, darling." Lena smiled softly. "I just want to be sure that you want to do it now, with me. I need to know that you trust me before going further."

"I trust you." Kara said, awestruck at the love and devotion that she was seeing into Lena's eyes. "And I really wanna go further right now. I'm just not sure of what to do." She blushed.

Lena smiled and leaned in to press her lips to Kara's, kissing her blush away. "You don't have to do anything. You can just let me take care of you." She beamed, caressing Kara's cheek. "Can I take your dress off?"

Kara's face lit up as she nodded her approval.

Lena smiled as she put a hand to the side of Kara's green dress and unzipped it slowly with her gaze full of love and desire locked on Kara's.

With gentleness, Lena pulled the fabric down, and discovered Kara's breasts that were free of any bra.

Amazed by the view displayed in front of her, Lena stayed frozen for long seconds, her eyes expressing all the longing she felt as her throat became suddenly very dry.

Kara's shyness went quickly away, and she couldn't help a smirk at the look she saw into Lena's eyes. "You can touch me you know." she said in a suave tone, mildly surprised by her own candor.

Wonderstruck, Lena blinked a few times, and shook slightly her head. "You are perfect." She couldn't help to say.

Kara smiled as she put both of her hands to Lena's cheeks and gave a long kiss on her scrumptious lips.

Lena brought her hands to Kara's wrists and deepened the kiss, pushing deliciously her tongue into her girlfriend's mouth as she gently encouraged her to lay on her back over the blanket.

Kara moaned when her back hit the blanket, but it wasn't the impact that caused her to emit a sound. It was the fact that Lena's body was completely pressed atop her as her tongue kept exploring every part of her mouth while her hands started sweeping over her skin in arousing strokes.

Her tongue still mingling with Kara's, Lena slid her hands up to Kara's breasts and began kneading them softly.

Kara withdrew from the kiss as the heated feeling that had been coursing through every inch of her body deepened with a strength that she hadn't expected, and she started struggling heavily to find her breath.

Lena put a hand to Kara's cheek. "You all right?"

"Yeah," Kara said breathless. "You're incredible."

Lena smiled and leaned it, kissing Kara's lips lovingly as she kept massaging her breasts and began flicking her thumbs over Kara's nipples.

Overwhelmed by what was happening within her, Kara started feeling worried for her girlfriend, although she trusted herself better. She broke the kiss and pressed her forehead to Lena's. "Are you sure it's safe for you to do this with me? I don't wanna… I mean, I could hurt you."

Lena pulled slightly away to look into Kara's eyes, and slid a hand up to her cheek. "What do you think?" she asked, caressing softly Kara's cheek.

Kara stayed silent for a couple of seconds as she pondered her answer. "I think it's safe. I mean, I trust myself not to hurt you."

Lena smiled. "So we are safe then. I trust you."

Kara beamed and put a hand to Lena's cheek, bringing their lips together in a kiss that expressed all the love she felt.

Lena started slithering down and lowered her kisses to Kara's chest as she slid off the dress entirely, letting the blonde only covered with a pair of blue panties.

After having kissed Kara's chest for a long moment, Lena pulled slightly away from Kara and took the time to scrutinize every part of her body. She tugged her bottom lip between her teeth and bit it when she spotted the huge patch of wetness on Kara's panties. She smirked and slid up, capturing Kara's mouth in a searing kiss as her hands trailed over Kara's body, from her abs to her stomach, until she began caressing her inner thighs.

"Lena," Kara breathed out, trying to bring a firmer contact between her body and Lena's hand as her body jerked slightly.

Lena smiled, putting a hand to Kara's cheek as the other started stroking Kara's center over her panties. "You ready, my heart?"

Kara moaned sweetly. Her eyes fluttered open on Lena who gazed at her with love. She smiled and gasped, "Yeah."

Delicately, Lena slithered her hand into Kara's panties, swiftly finding her girlfriend's dripping arousal and running her fingers into her drenched folds.

"Lenaaa," Kara drawled quietly, unable to keep her eyes open.

Lena smiled at the strong effect she had on Kara. She wrapped an arm around Kara and leaned in to bury her face into her neck, scattering kisses over the soft kiss beneath her mouth as her fingers dove deeper and slid easily into her girlfriend's hot center.

Not sure what to do with her hands, Kara grabbed the blanket underneath her as Lena's hand worked with talent between her thighs. A loud moan escaped her when Lena began applying strategic pressure on her sensitive nub, quickly sending her over the edge of the most intense pleasure she had ever felt until a blissful shock ripped through her entire being.

Lena smiled into the crook of Kara's neck, and tightened her embrace on her girlfriend when she felt her body tense in satisfaction between her arms. She pulled away to look at Kara, and kept stroking her folds at a very slow pace until Kara opened her eyes as a blissful sigh escaped her throat.

Slowly, Lena took her hand off Kara's panties, and brought her fingers to her own mouth to clean Kara's wetness from them.

After having regained her composure, Kara put her hands on Lena's cheeks and connected their lips in a kiss that made them both feel as though the entire world had stopped spinning for a moment.

Still atop Kara, Lena smiled and brought her hands to her girlfriend's cheeks. "You okay?"

"Never been better." Kara said with the hugest of grin, pulling Lena into another intense kiss. "In fact, I'd very much like to return the favor to you, my beautiful princess."

Lena beamed, letting Kara connect their lips in another mind-blowing kiss that made her feel that she was floating in the air.

Kara kissed Lena deeper and started to make her hands trailing over Lena's back to reach the zipper of her dress when the sounds of voices coming closer to them made their way into her ears. Which brought her to realize that they were far from being in a private place.

Kara pulled away. "But we should take the rest elsewhere 'cause I just heard people coming towards here."

Lena furrowed her brow. "I didn't hear anything."

"Super-hearing." Kara said, patting quickly her own ear.

"Right," Lena let out a laugh. "We should probably get you dres…"

Before Lena got the time to finish her sentence, Kara was already standing in front of her, fully dressed, her glasses put on with a grin on her face and an arm stuck out to her.

"Super-speed has its perks too." Lena smiled, taking Kara's hand and getting to her feet.

"And you haven't seen yet what I can do with that super-speed." Kara wiggled her eyebrows.

"What do you think about going back to my place and showing me?" Lena smirked.

The grin and the breathtaking kiss Kara pulled her into were the only answers that Lena needed to guess that she wasn't done being surprised and amazed by the woman she loved.


	7. Like a Dream

Even without using Kara's super-speed, Kara and Lena reached Lena's place faster than they would have thought. Their hands were joined as if they were physically unable to part from each other.

Without letting go of Kara's hand, Lena slid the key into the lock, and quickly pulled the door open.

With a beaming smile, Lena tugged them both inside and drew Kara even closer to her as she connected their lips in a slow scorching kiss that only caused to increase the intensity of the fervor they felt for each other.

Lena moaned into Kara's mouth as Kara pressed her deeper to her body, making them step to the front door that was still open. A louder moan escaped Lena when she pushed the door close with her back, not from the impact she felt, but from the fact that Kara's thigh was pressed between her own, and against her center.

Kara pulled away from Lena's mouth, but still held her tight. "Sorry," she breathed out.

Lena let out a quick chuckle. "There's nothing to apologize for, my heart." She smiled, putting her hands to Kara's cheeks and kissing her deeply. "I think we could use some of your super-speed to get upstairs though."

Kara grinned. She picked Lena up, between her arms, and carried her as if she was her bride.

Quickly, Kara flew them to the top of the stairs and put Lena down on the floor.

Lena smiled and pressed a kiss to Kara's lips. She took Kara's hand in hers and led them to her bedroom.

They stepped inside, Kara pushed the door close, and pulled Lena between her arms. She kissed her with an ardent desire, and put a hand to Lena's back, brushing her fingers against the zip of her blue dress.

Kara withdrew from the kiss, her face was flushed and her breathing heavy. "Can I?"

Equally breathless, Lena smiled and nodded her approval, allowing Kara to remove the fabric that covered her body.

Kara kissed Lena lovingly on the lips before pulling away and locking their gazes together.

Leisurely, Kara slid the zipper down, and trailed her fingertips on Lena's skin, feeling her girlfriend shiver slightly at that contact as her green eyes burned with desire.

Kara smiled, and delicately tugged the dress down. Her breath hitched and got caught in her throat at the sight displayed in front of her that caused her brain to short circuit.

Lena was standing in front of her with lacy white underwear that seemed to be very expensive.

In Kara's eyes, Lena was completely flawless, and she couldn't believe that she was lucky enough to be the one that Lena had chosen to be with.

Awestruck, Kara couldn't take her eyes off Lena. Never in her life she had felt the need to touch someone so much. But there were so many things that she wanted to do, that she wasn't even sure where to start.

Kara nibbled at her lips and kept staring, too mind-blown to make her first move.

Lena's eyebrows went up. "Are you going to touch me or keep staring?" She smirked.

Kara shook slightly her head. "Both," she smiled. "You are the most beautiful woman of the world, Lena Luthor."

A slight blush made its way on Lena's face. She beamed.

Kara put both of her hands to Lena's cheeks and connected their lips in a searing kiss.

Their lips locked in a deep kiss, Lena snaked an arm around Kara, and led them to the bed.

They sat down at the edge of the bed and kissed for a long time as their hands trailed over each other.

Kara put a hand to the clasp of Lena's bra and withdrew from the kiss to look at her girlfriend and silently asking her the permission to take her bra off.

Lena smiled fondly at Kara, and nodded her head before leaning in and pressing their lips together.

Slowly, Kara unhooked Lena's lacy bra and put it on the floor. She slithered her hands to Lena's chest and softly cupped her breasts, causing Lena to moan into their kisses.

Kara leaned her forehead with Lena's. She smiled and started to knead her breasts very softly, enjoying the softness of her girlfriend's skin under her hands.

Lena gasped, "You make me feel incredible."

Kara slid her hand up to Lena's cheek. "You are incredible, my love." She smiled.

Lena beamed. Not able to keep her lips away from Kara's, she leaned in and kissed her with all the love and desire she felt.

Kara withdrew from the kiss, and caressed Lena's cheek. "Lie down, my beautiful princess."

Lena smiled and did as Kara had told her. Laying on the bed, her stare was deep on her girlfriend.

Kara took her dress off, and gently climbed atop her. She pulled her glasses off and put them on the bedside table.

Kara leaned in to connect their lips in a long deep kiss as her hands trailed on Lena's body.

"Kara," Lena gasped when Kara began scattering kisses all over her neck as her hands stroked her hips.

Kara smiled against Lena's neck and started sucking at the freckle of her throat, eliciting a restrained moan from her girlfriend. Kara took her time, and gave the same care to every freckle as Lena's breathing quickened.

Lena choked on her breath when she felt the soft brush of Kara's tongue on her nipple. Her body started shaking, and she tangled her hand into her girlfriend's blonde locks.

Her hands stroking Lena's skin, from her abs to her stomach, Kara ravished every inch of her chest with kisses that caused Lena to moan and gasp quietly.

Kara reached Lena's panties with her hand, and crawled up to face her girlfriend.

Lena's eyes fluttered open.

"Can I take them off?" Kara breathed out.

"Yeah," Lena whispered.

With gentleness, Kara slid the moist fabric down, and discovered Lena's naked body for the first time. Her eyes widened in awe. She gazed deeply up and down before sliding up her look to stare at Lena with love. "You are wonderful." She beamed, still awestruck to be with Lena this way.

"I'm all yours, darling." Lena said as if she knew Kara needed to hear it for starting to believe it.

Kara's face lit up. "I love you." She kissed Lena's lips. "So, so, so much." she said between her kisses.

Bringing her hands to Kara's cheeks, Lena smiled. "I love you too, my heart." She pressed her lips to Kara's.

With the happiest of smile still stuck on her face, Kara rested her forehead with Lena's. "I really wanna make love to you, now."

Lena let out a laugh. She kept laughing until an unrestrained moan escaped her throat when Kara snuck her delicate hand between her thighs, and began caressing her overflowing center.

Not able to keep her eyes open, Lena closed them, taking sharp intakes of air as Kara's fingers ran slowly into her soaked folds.

"Do you trust me to use my powers on you?" Kara asked quietly.

Lena's eyes flew open at the question. She put a hand to Kara's cheek and locked their gazes. "I trust you with everything." she said in the most truthful and serious tone.

Kara smiled and leaned in to press their lips together in a soft and loving kiss.

Lena gasped and closed her eyes when she felt Kara circling her sensitive nub and rubbing it rapidly. Kara kept accelerating her pace, and Lena tangled one hand into blonde locks as her breathing sped up as the seconds passed by.

Kara seized softly Lena's hand, and entwined their fingers together. Her other hand explored deeper her girlfriend's spilling center, and she effortlessly slid her fingers into Lena, using her super-speed to draw her to a bliss she wanted to give her more than anything. Her gaze was deep on her girlfriend as she was bringing her towards a strong pleasure.

Lena felt so breathless that she couldn't even moan. From the way Kara's fingers were moving into her and rubbed her nub, she could easily figure out that Kara was using her super-speed on her, and that thought caused her to feel even more aroused. Which made her thrust her hips against Kara's hand and squeezing her other hand.

Kara smiled at the view displayed beneath her. She added more strength, and more speed to her thrusts and caresses until she felt a wave of hot liquid pouring over her wrist. She slowed down her movements, helping Lena to gently get back to reality.

Lena's eyes fluttered open on Kara. She beamed, putting a hand to Kara's cheek and bringing their faces closer to connect their lips in a searing kiss full of love.

Carefully, Kara withdrew her fingers from Lena's center, causing her girlfriend to emit a tiny moan.

"You okay?" Kara asked.

"Better than ever," Lena replied with a grin

Kara smiled, and brought her fingers to her mouth, cleaning Lena's arousal from them. She shifted her position to lay beside Lena, and draped an arm around her.

After long minutes of silence, Lena let out a chuckle. "I can't believe it."

Kara's brow furrowed slightly. "What?"

Lena spun her head to look at Kara. She smiled. "For someone who wasn't sure what to do earlier on, I'd say you seemed like an expert to me."

"You inspired me." Kara said, pressing a kiss to Lena's cheek.

"I'd like to know something though..." Lena smiled. "It wasn't the first time that you were using your super-speed for that, right?" She quirked an eyebrow.

"I, um..." Kara cleared her throat. "It... It was the first time I was using it on... someone else." she said, a blush making its way on her face.

Lena let out a laugh. "You're so cute." She pressed a kiss to Kara's cheek and kissed her blush away. "And super hot." She captured Kara's lips in a deep kiss.

Kara moaned into the kiss before pulling away. "I still I have a lot to learn though." She wiggled her eyebrows with a smirk on her face.

Lena put a hand to Kara's cheek. "I'd be more than happy to teach you everything you want, my heart." She smiled.

Kara beamed.

Lena put an arm around Kara and pulled her even closer as she connected their lips, making Kara moan when she slowly tugged her panties down, allowing their bodies that ached for each other to be fully pressed together.

Breathless, they rested their foreheads together and smiled, both knowing that they wouldn't get a lot of sleep tonight, and absolutely not caring one bit about that.

* * *

After she had been awoken at dawn by a bird chirping outside, Kara gazed with love at Lena who was still sound asleep beside her. The happiest of smile was stuck on her face as she recalled the events of the previous night. Everything had been more perfect that anything she could have ever pictured. She didn't know that it was possible, but what happened between them last night made her fall even more in love with Lena.

Lena's eyes fluttered open. She smiled at Kara. "Thanks, it was real."

Kara's brow furrowed, "What?"

"Ever since we started dating, I always wake up thinking that all of it has only been a dream. Waking up next to you erases that feeling quickly, and I'm grateful for that. But… Last night has been so perfect that it really increases that feeling I have that makes me feel that what happens between us is too good to be true." Lena said, gazing deep at Kara.

Kara put a hand to Lena's cheek. "I know what you mean, my beautiful princess. But I can assure you this is real. I'm real. I love you. And I'm not going anywhere. Unless you want me to."

Lena brought her hand to Kara's wrist and caressed it softly with her thumb. "I don't want you to go anywhere. I love you so much, Kara."

Kara smiled. "Then it's settled... We're stuck together."

Lena let out a laugh. "I couldn't have dreamed of someone better to be stuck with."

"Same," Kara pressed her forehead to Lena's. "I love you. I feel like I'm even more in love with you since last night."

"Really?" Lena smiled. "I'm that good?"

Kara chuckled, and slightly pulled away. "I didn't mean it like that. But, yes, you're really good."

Lena put an arm around Kara, and pulled her closer. "I'd say that we're good together." She smiled.

Kara smiled back and leaned in to connect their lips together.

Lena deepened the kiss and slithered her tongue into Kara's mouth as her hands started trailing down her girlfriend's toned muscles.

Kara moaned and slightly pulled away, smirking. "Are you the kind of person who likes having sex early in the morning, Miss Luthor?"

A slight blush made its way on Lena's face. "I wasn't before waking up next to you." She cleared her throat. "We don't have to do anything though. We can go take a breakfast." she said, about to slide away.

"Breakfast can wait. Come here." Kara smiled, putting an arm around Lena and softly pulling her closer.

Lena wrapped an arm around Kara, smiling when she felt Kara's hand brushing down her bare back.

If being with Kara was a dream, Lena was sure of one thing, she didn't want to wake up.

But when their lips joined in a mind-blowing kiss that only they could share, Lena believed in Kara's words and in the reality of the love that united them.

* * *

At a coffee shop, Lena and Andrea were at a table, seated across each other.

One week had passed since her first night with Kara, and Lena was so happy that it gave her that feeling that she was constantly floating. And she had floated enough in the air with Kara to know what floating actually felt like.

For the first time in her life, Lena felt truly happy, safe, and peaceful. Being with Kara made her feel as though nothing could hurt her. That everything would always be amazing as long as they were together. She still felt as if she was living in a dream sometimes. A dream so beautiful that she would never have dared to daydream about it.

"You're glowing," she heard Andrea's voice, taking her out of her thoughts.

Lena looked at her best friend and frowned. "What do you mean?"

"You look like you've been hit by the sun."

Lena smiled and looked up at the sun through her sunglasses. It made her think of Kara, and how the sunlight was affecting her. That reminded of all the science-y conversations she had with Kara over the past week. Her smile widened at this.

"She must be very good." Andrea said.

Lena looked at Andrea, a frown making its way on her face.

"Kara. She must be very good if she can make you smile like this. In fact, I've never seen you smile so much." Andrea said, taking her sunglasses off.

"Kara is amazing," Lena beamed.

"Don't get too attached. Summer is almost over."

"It's not a summer fling." Lena said with so much conviction that it made Andrea's eyes widen in surprise.

"Really?"

"Yeah. We have already talked about this. We're both gonna be busy soon. But I know we can make our relationship work beyond summer."

"You really love her, do you?"

"Yeah," Lena smiled.

"Are you sure she feels the same?"

"She does," Lena said without a doubt.

Andrea put her sunglasses back on, and stayed silent for a while, until she smiled astonished, "Wow! I've never thought I'd see the day you'd make time for a serious relationship."

"Doing that with Kara feels effortless." Lena beamed, taking a sip of her coffee.

"Are you sure she's from this planet?"

Lena almost choked on her coffee at this question. She cleared her throat, and her body stiffened.

"I'm kidding." Andrea laughed.

Lena relaxed at this.

"I still think she must have some kind of super-powers though if she can impact you that much."

Lena smiled awkwardly, relieved that she hadn't taken another sip of her coffee yet and doing her best not to show anything that would let her best friend know that she was right about Kara.

* * *

One week later, on the pavement, in front of _Danvers Baked Good_ , Kara and Lena had their lips joined together. Every time Kara had to work, Lena accompanied her, and the two of them always struggled to part.

Lena moved away from Kara's mouth, and put her hands on her cheeks. "You should go now before Alex call you out." She smiled.

"You're right." Kara agreed, but instead of pulling away, she leaned in again to press her lips to Lena's.

Lena smiled into the kiss and wrapped her arms around Kara's shoulders, feeling pleasant shiver course through every inch of her when Kara brought their bodies even closer.

Kara rested her forehead with Lena's, and sighed blissfully. "If you weren't a such good kisser, that wouldn't be so difficult to let you go."

Lena let out laugh. "I'm sorry." she apologized with a smile and connected their lips again.

Kara slid her hand up to Lena's cheek and kissed her deeper before resting their foreheads together. "I should really go now."

Lena smiled, "Yeah. You should." She gave another quick kiss to Kara's lips before taking the resolution for them both, and slowly pulling away from her girlfriend.

"See you tonight?" Kara asked even though she knew the answer.

"Of course," Lena replied with a beaming smile.

With love, Lena watched Kara walk into the shop. She smiled and spun on her heels to make her way to her place.

When she arrived in front of the house, Lena was surprised to see that the door wasn't locked. With a frown on her face, and a sinking feeling settling within her, Lena stepped inside the house.

"Andrea?" She called for her best friend, although Andrea had come home earlier and started working a couple of days ago, and therefore she couldn't be there.

Still on her guard, she stepped into the living-room, nothing seemed out of the ordinary. But Lena could feel that something was out of place. She couldn't explain why, but she had a very bad feeling about the events of the day. She had awoken with that bad feeling, but Kara had been able to chase it away with her smile, her kisses and her caresses.

At this very moment though, Lena was alone with her fears.

She threw her purse onto the couch, and exhaled when she felt weird shivers running down her spine.

"Hi, dear little sis." She heard a voice coming from behind her. Which caused her entire body to tense. Her breathing quickened and her heart sped up. She swallowed thickly, hoping that she had simply imagined hearing this voice. She turned around though, and discovered the smirking face of her brother.

"Lex," she breathed out in utter disbelief. "What are you doing here?"

Lex's smirk widened. "I wanted to check in on you. I'm worried about you. I'm afraid you might have lost your mind. Which is a shame. You have the most brilliant mind of this world. Of any world, probably."

Lena folded her arms over chest, as if she was trying to shield herself. "I'm fine. More than fine even. You can go back to Metropolis."

"And letting my sister being too close to an alien? No way."

Lena started nibbling at her lips, already knowing that she wouldn't be able to keep Kara safe from her brother. A lump made its way into her throat, but there was no way she would allow herself to cry in front of him. Her body stiffened.

Lex scoffed. "Did you really think you could have kept your relationship with Kara Zor-El secret from me?"

"What do you know about Kara?"

"I know a lot of things. I know what's going on between you two."

Lena's jaw clenched and her look hardened. "What do you want?"

Lex smirked, and stepped closer to Lena. "I want you to go back to Metropolis with me. I want you to help me defeat Superman once and for all."

Lena let out a humorless laugh. "And you really think I'm going to do that?"

"Not willingly. But now I have a mean to motivate you." He smirked widely. "That almost makes me want to thank Kara Zor-El."

"If you really think you can take her down, you're going to be really disappointed." Lena said, suddenly feeling confident that Kara was strong enough to protect herself. "Kara is stronger than you will ever be."

"Perhaps." Lex scoffed, stepping away from Lena. "But that's not the case of her human vulnerable family."

"What do you mean?"

Lex smirked. "You know what I mean. And you know what you have to do for stopping me from doing that."

"I will never hurt anyone." Lena said.

"I'm trying to save the world, Lena. I'm not the bad guy here."

Lena shook her head. "You've become crazy, Lex." She stepped closer to him. "But you can still change. You can be better." she said, desperately wanting to get back the brother she had lost and stopping him from hurting people.

Lex stepped away. "I'm good as is. I will be better the day I won't have to worry about Superman anymore."

"He used to be your friend. How can you do that?"

"I opened my eyes and started seeing things for what they really are. Soon, you will to."

"Never," Lena said in a firm tone.

"You're a Luthor, Lena. It's in your blood."

Lena frowned, confused by her brother's words, and panicked by what he was implying.

Lex smirked. "I am sorry to blurt it out like this. But you are a Luthor by blood, Lena."

"What do you mean?" Lena refused to believe him.

"I had suspicion when our father brought you home. So I tested your DNA, and got the result I was expecting. We share the same blood, sis. Well, half of it at least."

"I don't believe it." Lena shook her head.

"You can test your DNA again if you need proof. Then, maybe you will be on my side."

"Even if what you're saying turns out to be true. You can be sure, I will never be like you." Lena said.

Lex smirked. "Whatever you turn out to be. Whatever you choose to do. Luthor and Super aren't meant to get along. If you don't let go of Kara Zor-El, she will be the one to turn her back on you." He stepped closer to Lena, smirking widely. "You may love her. But, do you really think she loves you?"

"Yes," Lena said without hesitation.

"Do you really think she would keep loving you if something happened to her family when you could have prevented this from happening?"

"Let Alex and Eliza out of this!"

"You actually care about them too. That's even better." Lex laughed delighted.

"I can't win either way, Lex. Kara would never forgive me if I helped you take down her cousin." Lena stated the obvious. "That's rather pretentious of you to think that you can defeat him by the way."

"I can't do it on my own. That's why I need you!" he said, almost losing his temper. "I have the guts to admit that you're smarter than me. Doesn't it mean something to you?" He smirked, quickly finding back his calm.

"No," Lena said without flinching.

Lex sighed frustrated and stepped away. He looked away from Lena and rubbed his forehead. Looking at Lena again, he smirked. "I understand. You want to be good, I can respect that. But I have a plan, a goal, and I need you to help me. If you don't, some nasty things could happen to everyone you care about. I think I would start with the idiot you consider your best friend. Then, I would come after... I don't even remember their names. But I would come after your girlfriend's family. And someday, even if it has to take me decades, I would defeat the two Kryptonians."

Lena swallowed thickly, fighting back the tears that threatened to spill out. Her chin quivered, but she did her best to regain her composure.

Lex smirked, stepping closer to Lena. "Now you have a choice to make, Lena. You can either work me with and limit the casualties. Or you can work against me, and... Who knows what could happen?" He stepped away, already on his way out. "The choice is yours!"

When she heard the door closing, tears started rolling down on Lena's cheeks as she stood in the middle of the living-room. She began shaking.

Feeling as if the reality was suddenly catching up with her, Lena realized that whatever she would choose, she would lose. She was going to either lose Kara, or put a lot of people in danger. Lena wanted to talk about this with Kara, so they could figure things out together. She knew that it was also what Kara would want her to do if she knew what was happening. She knew that Kara would hold her, reassure her, tell her that everything would be okay. And Kara's presence made her feel so safe that Lena was pretty sure she would believe her. But the things Lex said planted the seed of a doubt in her mind and her heart. Not the kind of doubts he had been trying to make her feel though. Lena was convinced that Kara would still love her no matter. That Kara wouldn't care that she was a Luthor by blood. But the possibility of that fact made Lena feel that she wasn't worthy of Kara's love. It made her start thinking that Kara would be better off without her.

With the deepest ache in her heart, Lena realized that she didn't deserve the best thing that had ever happened to her.

Lena sat down on the couch, and wiped her tears away with the back of her hands. She knew she had to break things off with Kara. She knew she had to stay away from her. She also knew that being close to her brother was the best way to know what he was actually up to. And that way, she could protect people from him. That way she could find a way to outsmart him without him seeing it coming.

The sound of her phone chiming in her purse took Lena out of her thoughts. She grabbed it and took her phone out.

Tears welled up into Lena's eyes when she saw that she got a text from Kara. Her heart ached even more and tears fell down on their own accord as she read it.

_My love, I just wanted to remind you that meeting you is the best thing that has ever happened to me. You are the most incredible person I have ever met. You are wonderful. I love you so much, my beautiful princess._

_PS : I can't wait to see you tonight. :)_

Despite the painful pressure on her chest, Lena smiled tearfully at Kara's words. She swallowed thickly. It was probably the last time she received a text like this. That thought made her heart ache deeper. It made her want to call Kara and spill everything out. But Kara deserved so much better than being tangled into the mess that was her life. That's why Lena knew that no matter how much it was painful, she had to let go.

Lena had been right from the start.

Being with Kara was like a dream, and just like every dream, it had to end.


	8. Heartbreak

At Midvale Park, Lena was standing on the lawn, waiting for Kara to arrive. A lump hadn't left her throat since Lex's visit. She knew what she had to do tonight. She was convinced that it was the right choice. But that didn't make things easier.

Instead of breaking up with Kara in a place they had created wonderful memories together, Lena had decided to give Kara an even more wonderful time tonight. Somehow, she felt like a coward. Because she didn't feel brave enough to be straightforward with Kara and telling her that their relationship was over.

Mainly because she knew that she wouldn't be able to keep the truth away from her. And she was also certain that Kara would put herself in danger to protect her. Which was precisely the thing Lena wanted to avoid the most.

Her plan for tonight was simple, savoring the bit of happiness she had left with Kara, sneaking a letter in her duffel bag that would give her an explanation without revealing what was actually happening, and sneaking out of the house she had lived in for the most incredible vacation she had ever had.

Her plan after tonight was much blurry, but she knew that she had to find a way to outsmart her brother. Which would be an easier thing to do once she would be close to him again.

Lena started nibbling her lips. She ran a hand through her hair, thinking about how much she was going to miss the feel of Kara's hand running into her hair. She swallowed thickly. She folded her arms across her chest, and pressed on her heart, as if that could stop it from shattering in millions pieces.

From a distance, Lena saw Kara walking to her.

Instead of the beaming smile that should have spread on her face, Lena felt a sharp pain it her heart when her brain reminded that it was the last time she had a date with Kara. She blinked, hoping that her tears wouldn't spill out in front of Kara.

Despite her heartache, a small smile made its way on Lena's face at the sight of Kara walking to her.

Kara was dressed with a simple blue top and a pair of white shorts that clutched perfectly to her muscular body. Her hair was loose and flowed in waves. The glasses that suppressed her x-ray vision was put in their place, and Kara slightly fiddled with them as she got closer to her.

Lena smoothed with her fingers the green dress she was wearing, hoping her uneasiness wouldn't be too obvious. She forced her smile to widen and chocked back the tears she would unleash once she would have done what she knew she had to do.

"Hey," Kara smiled, uselessly adjusting her glasses.

Lena felt her chin quiver, thinking about how much she was going to miss that smile that felt as if it was reserved for her.

Kara furrowed her brow, a confused expression making its way on her face. She stepped closer to Lena. "You okay?"

Regaining her composure quickly, Lena smiled. "Yeah." She took both of Kara's hands in hers and caressed the back of them with her thumbs. "I love you, Kara. I hope you know that."

"I know. I love you too." Kara beamed, entwining her fingers with Lena's.

Pushing what would happen after tonight far within her in a tiny box she wanted to forget about, Lena smiled genuinely, ready to focus on what was happening right now.

Their lips joined, and Lena slid one of her hands up to tangle it into Kara's soft blonde lock, wanting to memorize as many things as she could. From Kara's taste, to the feel of her hair in her hand, her breathing mingling with hers, their lips and tongue sliding together.

As often, they kissed until they became too breathless to keep going. They both sighed blissfully and pressed their foreheads together.

Kara's stomach growled, and Lena let out a laugh.

"Sorry," Kara said.

Laughing softly, Lena pulled away and took Kara's hand in hers. "Let's feed you."

"What have you planned?" Kara asked as Lena started leading them away.

"I ordered take-out. And you're getting a lot of potstickers tonight, darling." Lena replied.

"Gosh, I could marry you right now." Kara said in delight. Her eyes widened when she realized what she said and she froze on her spot, making them stop their walk.

Lena felt deep flutters in her chest at these words, mingled with a sharp pain when she realized that no matter how much she wanted it to happen, it could never be.

"I... um... I..." Kara stammered. "I mean, I'm... you're..."

Lena put a hand to Kara's cheek and connected their lips in a way that made Kara's tension relax.

Kara smiled against Lena's lips and rested their foreheads together. She pulled away and beamed at her in a way that said _thank you for stopping me from feeling embarrassed._

As she looked into Lena's eyes, Kara felt as if her girlfriend wanted the same thing as hers, although it was definitely too soon to bring up that topic, it made her happier than she had ever been.

Silently, they picked up their walk and went to pick their dinner out.

They went back to the park, and sat down on the lawn at the same place they had made love for the first time.

Lena couldn't stop a smile to take over her face as she watched Kara shoving potstickers into her mouth with enthusiasm. Pretty much anything with Kara could make her smile, and that was the thing Lena was going to miss the most.

Once Kara had eaten her last potsticker, Lena took something out of her purse.

"I have something for you," Lena smiled, handing Kara a black velvet jewelry box.

Kara's eyes widened. "Lena, uh, how, what, I mean... why?"

"I love you, and I wanted to give you something that would remind you that." Lena smiled.

Kara beamed. "Keep smiling at me like this forever. That's the best gift you can give me."

"I really wanted you to have this one." Lena said quietly, feeling tears brim into her eyes, but she choked them back so quickly that even Kara couldn't notice it.

With a beaming smile, Kara looked down at the box and opened it with gentleness, discovering a silver necklace with an emerald stone. Awestruck, she took it out delicately. "Wow," she breathed out. She spun her head to Lena and gazed deeply into her green eyes. "It's the same color that your eyes."

"I know." Lena smiled at the happy expression stuck on Kara's face.

Kara leaned in and pressed her lips to Lena's. "Can you put it on me?"

"Sure." Lena said, taking the necklace from Kara's hand and fastening it around Kara's neck, careful not to caught her hair into it.

Kara looked up at Lena and then down at the necklace. She brushed it with her fingers, and with a smile, she looked up at her girlfriend. "I will never take it off."

Lena beamed through glistening eyes and put her hands on Kara's cheeks to caress them softly. "You are so beautiful, Kara."

Kara slowly put her hands to Lena's wrists and stoked them. "I love you so much." she said before leaning in to connect their lips.

Lena savored every second of that kiss until Kara withdrew from it and pressed their foreheads together.

Kara slightly pulled away to look into Lena's eyes. "I really would like to thank you properly."

Lena let out a chuckle. "I'm all yours, my heart."

Kara leaned in, about to capture Lena's lips with the desire to ravish every inch of her body until she heard something. She pulled away. "Not here. We're in public."

"That didn't seem to bother you the first time." Lena quirked an eyebrow as a laugh escaped her lips.

A slight blush made its way on Kara's face. "We were completely alone that time. I hear people coming towards here." she said, her super-hearing picking up sounds that no human beings could have heard.

"I have no choice but believing in you and your super-hearing." Lena chuckled, getting to her feet and putting an arm out to Kara.

Kara beamed at her girlfriend and took her hand in hers as they leisurely made their way to Lena's place, savoring every second they spent together.

They made love slowly that night. It was as if they both knew that it wouldn't happen again. Lena knew that fact to be true. But Kara had no way of knowing it yet. However, from the way Kara touched her with even more care and gentleness than usual, Lena felt as if Kara already knew what was going to happen after tonight. Lena didn't linger too much on that thought though, and instead chose to focus on the solace she found between Kara's arms. They kissed for the most part of the night as their hands trailed over each other in soft caresses that expressed the incredible deep love they shared.

With Kara's body almost melding with hers, Lena surprised herself for feeling a new hope in her heart. The hope, that one day, sooner or later, they would find their way back to each other. Their bond was too strong to vanish just because they would be apart. Lena was convinced of that fact.

Despite her super-hearing that made her pick up sounds that nobody else could hear, Kara fell fast asleep between Lena's arms.

Lena however, couldn't sleep a wink. She held Kara from behind for the rest of the night. Her arm was tightly wrapped around Kara as she tried not to think of the moment she would have to let go. She already knew she would feel as if her heart had been ripped out of her chest. She nuzzled Kara's hair, and tangled their hands together until she saw the alarm clock of the room displaying the hour she had feared to see.

_4.50_

It was time to let go.

Lena swallowed thickly, and took the time to look at Kara for another 10 minutes, wanting to memorize each one of her features. She brushed her fingers on Kara's cheek, trying to capture the feeling of touching Kara under her fingertips.

"I love you so much, Kara." she whispered shakily.

Kara's lips curled in a smile at these words, but Lena could tell from the sound of her breathing that she was still sound asleep.

She leaned in, and started by giving a soft kiss to Kara's shoulder. She trailed kisses over her neck until she reached her cheek and gave the most loving of kisses on it, letting her lips caress the smooth skin underneath them for long seconds.

Careful not to awake Kara, Lena slithered out of the bed. She gave one last lingering look at Kara, and exited the bedroom, feeling her heart shatter and being ripped out of her chest afterwards.

She quickly got dressed without making any noises. She slipped her letter into Kara's duffel bag and grabbed her luggage, leaving the person she loved the most behind her.

* * *

That morning, it wasn't the sound of birds chirping outside that awoke Kara at dawn. It was these feelings of coldness and emptiness that overwhelmed her and that she wasn't supposed to feel after a night with Lena.

With her eyes wide open, she sat up and scanned the room. "Lena?" she called although she could easily guess that Lena wasn't even in the house. She couldn't hear her heartbeat, or her breathing. In fact the only thing Kara could hear at that very moment was the sound of her own pounding heartbeat that tightened painfully her chest.

Kara swallowed thickly, and jumped out of the bed, using her super-speed to get dressed. She rushed out of the house, and ran down the street. She closed her eyes, trying to focus on the sounds around her, and figuring out where Lena had gone.

She couldn't hear anything related to Lena. Her heart clenched and tears welled up in her eyes. It couldn't be true. Lena couldn't have left her without saying a word. Kara didn't want to believe in that fact. Yet, she had felt last night that Lena seemed a bit off, and sometimes looked as if she was saying goodbye to her.

Wanting to call Lena, Kara cursed herself when she realized that she had left her phone in her duffel bag that was still peacefully placed on the couch.

Not caring that someone might see her, Kara used her super-speed to get back to the house.

With shaky hands, she took her phone out of her duffel bag. She didn't have any text messages or missed calls. Which made her worry even more.

A lump lunged itself in her throat, which caused breathing to become difficult.

_What if something happened to her? What if her crazy family has abducted her? What if she's hurt? Rao, Kara, calm down._

Her brain raced with so many thoughts, and terrifying explanations as to why she had awoken alone this morning, why Lena wasn't there with her, and seemed nowhere to be found.

Kara quickly found Lena in her contact list and called her. She pressed the phone to her ear, although she could have heard everything from across the town.

The ringing wasn't right, Kara could tell it right away, although she didn't want to believe in the reason, until she heard the robotic voice telling her that the number didn't belong to anyone.

Kara's entire body was shaking so much that the phone slipped out of her hand and fell to the floor.

The lump in her throat lunged forward within, no sounds could come out of her, and she wasn't even able to cry. She couldn't even think, and stayed rooted on her spot for she didn't even know how long.

After a while, Kara crouched to pick her phone off of the floor. Her hands were still shaking, and her legs felt weak. Nevertheless, Kara straightened her stance and tried to regain her composure as best as she could.

 _There must be a good explanation._ Kara tried to formulate a coherent thought, even though she had to idea what this good explanation could even be.

Kara focused on calming her breathing. She inhaled and exhaled multiple times like Alex had taught her to do when she first arrived on Earth and was overwhelmed with all the new things that had felt terrifying at first.

She grabbed her duffel bag, and put her phone back in it, her fingers brushed against a surface that made her frown. Something that felt like a paper and that she had no recollection of having put it in there. Kara's frown deepened as she took the paper out.

Delicately, Kara enfolded the paper and discovered that it was letter.

"Lena's handwriting." Kara said out loud, her heart bursting out of her chest as relief washed over her.

Although, she was still very confused, Kara felt a bit better and decided to get out of the house to go back to her place to read the letter. If Lena had left her a letter, that meant that everything would be okay. That's what Kara thought as she made her way out and walked down the street.

On her way home, Kara felt a deep anxiety wash over her out of nowhere, and had to fight against her urge to use her super-speed.

At a normal human pace, Kara finally reached the house. She quickly stepped inside, and made her way upstairs.

When she walked into the bedroom she shared with Alex, Kara felt grateful that her sister wasn't there.

Kara sat down on the bed and enfolded again the paper that hadn't left her hand since she had found it. As if holding it made her feel that Lena was holding her hand and telling that she loved her and that everything was all right.

She took her glasses off and put them on the bedside table.

Feeling shivers run down her spine as her body shook slightly, Kara exhaled and began reading.

_My heart,_

_When you will read this letter, I will already probably be gone. Please don't be mad at me, and don't be mad at yourself either. I know that nothing I could say could make things easier for you. But I wanted you to know that you are not responsible for the decision I've taken recently. I know we had said that we wouldn't let our family history coming between us and tearing us apart. But I realized that it was an idealistic way of thinking. That it would hurt us even more if we kept this going for too long. I could never forgive myself if you and the people you love got hurt because you've made the mistake of being too close to a Luthor. I know you won't believe me, but you deserve better than that, better than me, and better than what I could give you. You deserve to be with someone as amazing as you. Someone who wouldn't put you in danger. No matter how much I wish I could be that person for you, I know that I'm not._

_I want you to have the best, Kara. I want you to be happy. I want you to be true to yourself. Don't ever let anyone tell you what you can or cannot do. You can be a reporter. You can be a hero, whether you choose to use your powers or not. Don't let anyone make the choice of you using your powers though. Do it if that's what you want. The world might already have a Superman. But the world needs you just as much. So, fly, Supergirl._

_Thank you for the amazing weeks you have given me. This time that I've spent with you will always be the happiest of my life. I will cherish the memories of you like the greatest treasure I've ever possessed. Because in all honesty, they are._

_Meeting you will always be the best thing that has ever happened to me. Loving you will always the most beautiful feeling I have ever felt, and being loved by you will always be the greatest gift I have ever received._

_I will never forget you, Kara Zor-El Danvers. I won't only keep you in my heart, you won't only be a part of my heart, you will always be my heart._

_Xoxo._

_Your beautiful princess who will always love you no matter what._

Kara didn't realize she was crying until she saw tears fall onto the paper, slightly smearing the ink. She pressed her lips together, and tasted the salt of her tears. Her heart clenched, which provoked the worst ache to her chest.

The door of the bedroom busted open.

"You'll never guess what I found out!" Alex exclaimed, rushing into the room.

Kara didn't even look up. She barely heard her sister speak. She pressed Lena's letter to her heart and more tears spilled out in steady flow.

Alex stepped closer to Kara's bed. "Kara?" She sat down beside her. "What happened?" She put her hand on Kara's shoulder.

Kara stopped sobbing, and looked up at her sister, tearfully. "Lena." She sniffled. "She... she..." bursting into tears again, Kara would have fallen to the floor if Alex hadn't wrapped her in an embrace that was probably the only thing that saved her from shattering in pieces. Her breathing quickened faster than ever, and for the first time in her life Kara was afraid she might pass out.

Alex rubbed slow circles over Kara's back. "Shh, breathe. In and Out."

Kara's breathing calmed down after a couple of minutes, but she was still hiding her face wet from tears into her sister's neck.

"It's gonna be okay, Kara." Alex said, still rubbing slow comforting circles over her sister's back.

"No, it won't." Kara choked on a sob. She pulled away from her sister. "She broke up with me, Alex." she said shakily, still holding Lena's letter.

"In a letter?" Alex pointed at the letter Kara was holding as if it was a lifeline.

Kara nodded, her eyes still full of tears. "She says I deserve better than her."

Alex stayed silent, wondering if that was the right moment to share with her sister the information she learned about Lena. Realizing she should wait, she chose to ask instead, "What else did she say?"

Kara looked down, knowing that she couldn't explain everything without telling Alex that Lena was a Luthor, and that Lena knew that Kara was an alien. And with the weight that was pressing on her heart and made her struggle to breathe, she really didn't have the energy to go into an argument about how reckless she had been. Especially not with her sister.

"Just that. She says she loves me, but I deserve better than her." Kara replied. She took her glasses in her hands, and put them back on her nose. "I can't even reach her through her phone either. I tried to call her earlier, but she has probably changed her number to make sure I won't bother her anymore." She fiddled with her glasses.

"Kara."

New fresh tears made their way into Kara's eyes. "I can't do anything." She sighed.

"Have you tried to talk to her friend?"

Kara shook her head. "She's gone too. She left before Lena did." Tears spilled out from Kara's eyes. "I have no way of figuring out where she is." She wiped her cheeks with her hands and tried to avoid her sister's eyes that were full of concern.

They stayed silent for long minutes.

Kara nibbled her lips and adjusted her glasses every ten second, still doing her best not to meet her sister's eyes.

Alex fidgeted on her spot, not able to keep her mouth shut about what she wanted to say, she broke the silence, "Did you know she was a Luthor?"

Kara tensed up at these words.

"I was so shocked when I found out. I would've never guessed that. She looked so nice and..."

Anger started boiling within Kara at these words. Not being in the mood to hear a speech about how no Luthor can be good, she interrupted her sister, "I already knew."

"What?" Alex spoke, her voice showing her surprise.

Kara looked up at her sister. "I've known from the start. She's the one who told me. She's not like her family." she said, about to break in tears again. "That doesn't matter anymore anyway." She looked down.

Alex's heart ached to see her sister so heartbroken. "I'm so sorry, Kara," was all she could say.

Kara shrugged, tears slipping out her eyes again.

"Come here." Alex said, pulling her sister into a tight embrace.

Kara closed her eyes, and wrapped her arms around Alex, trying to ease her aching heavy heart with the silent support her sister was giving her.

* * *

The night had already fallen in Metropolis.

From the balcony of her penthouse, Lena gazed at the view. Despite what it could look like, she wasn't admiring the view she had from up there. She was silently plotting against her brother and was already close to a breakthrough. She forced herself not to think about Kara even though she couldn't always stop her mind from wandering to the one who would always be the most important person in her life. Kara was her heart, her strength. Kara was the one who made her brave enough to do what she was about to do.

Her phone rang in her hand. For one second she thought it was Kara calling her. Then, she remembered that Kara didn't have this number and had no way to contact her. Her heart broke at the thought. She hoped Kara was all right, despite the abrupt ending of their relationship.

Her phone kept ringing, Lena picked it up and heard her best friend's voice asking her if she was okay.

"I'm all right." Lena said in neutral voice.

"Have you heard from Kara?"

Lena swallowed thickly. "We broke up," she announced to her best friend.

"What? But why? You were both so perfect together!"

"We weren't meant to last that's all," Lena could hear the lie through her own voice.

"What did she do?"

"Nothing. I'm the one who broke up."

"Is that because of your family?"

Lena frowned, although Andrea couldn't see her. "What?"

She heard Andrea sigh. "You always think you don't deserve to be loved because you're a Luthor. So I'm assuming it's for this reason that you broke up with her."

"It's not... I told you, we weren't meant to be that's all. I... I have to go."

"Okay. Call me when you'll have some time."

"Alright." Lena said, hanging up.

Lena sighed loudly. She had never felt more alone than at this very moment. Probably because after spending so much time wrapped in Kara's love, being back to a world without Kara made her feel as though there was nothing warm and beautiful around her anymore. She swallowed thickly, and forced herself to focus on her plan to outsmart Lex.

She breathed out, and regained her composure before dialing a number. She called and waited for the other person to pick up, and hoping to move forward with her strategy that had become as clear as the clearest crystal.

* * *

_Thee years later_

At National City, in her loft, Kara was standing in front of her mirror, dressed for the first time with the superhero suit Winn had made for her. Lot of things had happened these last years, and Kara still struggled to find her place in this world. But dressed like this in a world that was aware that she existed, Kara felt that she belonged somewhere. She was finally going to be able to do what she had always wanted. She could use her powers to make a difference in the world, to make it better and protect people. It gave her a sense of freedom that she hadn't felt in years. Since the time she spent with…

"You need a superhero name now." Winn said, taking Kara out of her thoughts. "What about Superwoman?"

Kara smiled, staring at her reflection in the mirror. "I'm Supergirl."

* * *

In her penthouse at Metropolis, Lena was sitting on the couch with her work that had been long forgotten that was displayed on the coffee table, and the TV showing off pictures and videos of Supergirl.

Even since Kara had become Supergirl, Lena couldn't stop watching news involving her, even though it always gave her weird complex feelings she struggled with.

Seeing Kara caused an ache to her heart. But it also caused warmth to wash over her. It made her feel closer to Kara. It made her feel that she was home for a moment. She was so proud of Kara, and so happy for her.

In the mess she was still stuck on despite having succeeded in putting her brother in jail, seeing Kara shining and being true to herself was the light that lit up her life.

Lena gazed at the TV screen, pictures and videos of the most important person of life were displayed. A smile took over her face as a resolution made its way in her heart.

Her decision taken, Lena grabbed her phone and started making phone calls, ready to make the world a better place, and ready to change her own life.

And also hoping to come home to Kara.


	9. Sharing A Home (Part 1)

_National City - October 2016_

When Kara had been hoping for a distraction that could take her mind off Lena for a little bit, saving a rocket ship with her cousin wasn't exactly what she had in mind.

Anyway, despite the fact that arriving in front of the venture and wondering how she was going to pull this off on her own had been kind of terrifying, Kara had been quickly relieved when she saw Superman coming towards her. Which gave her not only the opportunity to team up with her cousin like she had dreamed of doing since she had become Supergirl, but also spending some time with him. Something she had wished for ever since she had landed on Earth.

While she was with Clark, Kara succeeded in her resolution to not think too much about the woman who had broken her heart years ago, and had apparently decided to settle in the same city.

Her distraction was cut off short though when Alex stepped towards them at the DEO, and announced that Lena had a seat aboard the venture and had canceled at the last minute, avoiding her sister's gaze as she told that.

"Someone should go talk to her." Alex said, still avoiding Kara's eyes that had already started glistening when she heard Lena's name.

"Maybe a mild-mannered reporter should investigate while he's here." Clark said, his voice cutting through the thick atmosphere that had surrounded them since Alex had mentioned Lena.

Alex looked up at him and smiled grateful.

Clark's eyes bounced from a Danvers' sister to another in confusion until he shrugged slightly and asked Kara, "Wanna tag along?"

Kara shook slightly her head, forcing herself to snap out of her thoughts involving Lena Luthor. She spun her head and tried to sound nonchalant as she spoke, "No, you go do that. I have some other work to do." She looked down.

A surprised expression made its way on Clark's face. "Okay. I get you updated when I find something." he said before flying through the window.

Still looking down blankly at the floor, Kara swallowed thickly, and spun around. "I gotta go." she said, about to leap in the air.

"Kara." She heard Alex's voice, halting her in her track.

Kara choked back the tears that threatened to spill out and turned around to face her sister. "If someone ever tells me that Lena might be like the rest of the Luthors, I swear I don't think I could muster a lot of calm." she said in a rather sharp tone before Alex even got the time to open her mouth.

"Actually I was going to ask you how you're doing with... all that." She gestured vaguely.

"I'll be fine." Kara said, not convinced with her own words, and knowing from the concerned look on her sister's face that Alex didn't believe her at all.

"Kara," Alex tried again to get her sister to talk about her feelings.

"I can't talk about this right now." Kara said, interrupting her sister before she got the time to go further. "I gotta work. Keep me updated, please."

"Of course," Alex nodded.

"Thank you." Kara said, disappearing through the window.

Alex stared at the window Kara had just flown through as if that could ease the worry she felt. She sighed, and decided to get back to work, hoping to find something that could soothe her sister's mind and heart.

* * *

Turns out that _I gotta work_ in Kara's language at this very moment meant _I have to eat my sadness away with pizza and potstickers while trying desperately not to listen Lena's heartbeat from across the city_.

And failing miserably. No matter how much Kara could eat, no amount of food could fill out the emptiness inside of her that made her feel as though it was eating her up. Knowing Lena was closer to her than she had been for the past years made her unable to keep herself from listening to her heartbeat.

Kara sighed and wiped her fingers and her mouth with a napkin before throwing it on the coffee table and lying on the couch, staring at the ceiling and picking up the familiar sound of Lena's heartbeat.

The sound of Lena's heartbeat caused the emptiness inside of her to be replaced with a feeling of warmth that washed over her and made her feel that she wasn't alone anymore. It also provoked a weird hope that she didn't quite understand to settle within her.

Kara's phone rang on the coffee table, withdrawing her from her favorite sound. She sat up and grabbed it, seeing that it was Alex calling her, she quickly picked up.

Her sister seemed frantic over the phone, and she stumbled over her words as if she wasn't sure of the way to tell Kara what she had to.

She heard her sister sigh until she went silent.

"Alex?" Kara said worried.

"Kara. There's no easy way to tell you that... but..." She paused as if she couldn't finish her sentence.

"What happened?" Kara encouraged her sister to talk.

She heard Alex sigh once again over the phone.

"Someone's trying to kill Lena."

Alex's words stabbed Kara's heart. She felt so much pain that it made her wonder if she had been exposed to Kryptonite.

"Kara?" She heard Alex call her in her most worried tone.

Kara swallowed thickly.

"I gotta go." she said, and jumped off the couch, letting her phone slip out of her hand without even bothering to hang up first.

"Kara?!" She heard Alex call her loudly, but she didn't pay any attention. Her brain was on autopilot. Lena and the sound of her heartbeat were the only things Kara could focus on at this very moment.

Faster than ever, she was in her Supergirl's suit and flew through the window of her loft, following Lena's heartbeat that would soon reunite them together.

"Dammit, Kara!" Alex sighed at the DEO. She hung up her phone and sighed once more, louder this time.

Clark stepped closer to her. "What's the matter?"

"Try to find Kara. She went after Lena Luthor."

Clark frowned at this declaration.

Alex sighed. "Please, don't ask any questions."

"Okay." Clark agreed before doing what Alex asked him.

* * *

In another side of the city, Lena was about to get inside a helicopter, feeling even more stressed out than usual.

"It should be a smooth fly, Miss Luthor." The pilot said once they were settled.

"I hate flying," _except with Kara_. She shook her head, suddenly not sure that moving to National had been a good idea. "I know statistically it's the safest way to travel, but still..." she said, trying to keep herself from thinking about Kara.

She narrowed her eyes when she saw something weird appear in front of her. "What the hell?"

Lena didn't have the time to linger on that question though. Her train of thoughts was abruptly cut off when she saw someone appear in a flash, protecting her from whatever was trying to hurt her.

"Kara," she whispered. Her entire body started shaking. Her heart and her breathing quickened. She swallowed thickly.

Not believing what she was seeing, her eyes widened in shock.

Supergirl was floating in front of the helicopter, dodging attacks that were thrown at her. Although Lena could easily guess that she was the target here. But Kara was there. Supergirl was there. To protect her. Instead of feeling relieved at that fact, Lena found herself being even more terrified than if she had been left alone in the open without anyone to protect her.

Lena's heart pounded harder when she saw Kara fall to the ground. Before her worries got the time to make her scream in fear, Kara rose up in the air and floated in front of the helicopter in a way that showed off her strength.

Too quickly for Lena to realize what was happening, Kara eliminated the threat, and Lena's heart calmed down.

 _Kara is safe,_ Lena internally sighed relieved. Her heart sped up again when she noticed that Supergirl was flying towards her.

They stared at each other for a long moment, both frozen in their spot and unable to say anything.

Having her gaze locked with Kara's for the first time in years sent shivers run up and down Lena's spine. She could feel her heart racing, and was perfectly aware that Kara was able to hear it. Somehow, she wished she could have heard Kara's heartbeat too. Although she could see in Kara's eyes, that Kara was just as affected as she was by their reunion.

Kara was still looking at her with the same love in her eyes. It made Lena's heart flutter, until she saw something else in Kara's eyes. Hurt. It caused an ache to Lena's chest, especially when she thought about the fact that she was probably the reason behind that look full of pain. It made her hate herself as the deepest feeling of guilt washed over her. She knew she had taken the right decision years ago. But that didn't stop her from being submerged by her regrets. That couldn't erase the fact that she hurt the one she loved the most.

"You all right?" Kara's voice withdrew her from her thoughts that were about to make tears well up in her eyes.

Kara's voice had come out raspier than usual, as if she was fighting back her own tears. And when she noticed how much Kara's eyes were glossy, Lena realized that it was probably the case. She swallowed thickly.

Lena's chin quivered. "I, uh, I'm... What happened?" she asked shakily.

"Someone's trying to kill you." Kara said, her voice even raspier than when she spoke earlier. She looked even more terrified than Lena at the fact that someone was after her.

They stared at each other again until their intense eye-contact got interrupted by Superman flying to them.

"Is everything okay here?" he asked, but didn't receive any answers.

Kara looked away from Lena and glanced at her cousin before flying away.

Lena swallowed thickly, and choked back her tears.

"You okay?" Clark asked her.

Lena looked up at him. She nodded her head to silently tell him _yes_ , although she definitely wasn't okay after this encounter. She wasn't scared about the fact that someone was after her. But she was heartbroken at the pain she saw into Kara's eyes.

A pain, Lena knew she was totally responsible for.

* * *

Twenty-four hours had passed since Lena had last seen Kara, and their rushed encounter after Supergirl had saved her was the only thing she was able to think about since then.

The look full of pain and love she had seen into Kara's eyes hadn't left her mind, and her heart was still aching from it.

Lena knew she should focus on the task she was about to do right now though. She didn't come to National City only with the hope of repairing her relationship with Kara. She wanted to rebrand her company, make it a force for good, and redeeming the Luthor name.

Lena was outside, gazing at the rather small crowd of people that came to see her. She wasn't really surprised by the lack of people present.

 _That means less people will get hurt if something goes wrong,_ Lena thought to comfort herself.

"Lena," she heard a familiar voice that sent shiver run down her spine coming from behind her. She froze for a long second before turning around and facing Kara.

Her heart skipped a few beats when the Kara she remembered stood in front of her, dressed with casual clothes and with her glasses that hid and protected her identity perfectly put in place.

Lena opened her mouth, about to speak, until the words got caught in her throat, and her breath hitched.

"You okay?" Kara asked gently, fidgeting with the side of her glasses before pushing them up her nose.

Unable to emit a sound, Lena nodded her head up and down to tell Kara she was all right even though she wasn't entirely sure it was the truth. She didn't feel bad though, that was something she was certain.

"I see you chose to go through with the ceremony." Kara said, breaking the thick silence between them.

Kara adjusted her glasses again, and Lena could easily guess that she was nervous.

"I have to," Lena finally found her voice, even though her reply was rather quiet.

Kara's brow furrowed just exactly the way Lena remembered it. "Why? Don't you think you're taking too many risks? You got two attempts on your life in forty-eight hours." she said, the fear she felt for Lena's life very audible in her tone.

"I won't have a life if I don't do it, Kara." Lena replied, her voice a bit more assured. "I have to change the direction of this company. I want to make it a force for good. Otherwise, it will only be remembered for Lex's madness. I want to make the world a better place, just like you do. You're always taking risks to do that too. Don't you believe I can feel the same way?"

Kara stayed silent until she gave her a sad smile. "I have no doubt that you do feel the same way, Lena. I had just wished you'd been willing to fight for love the same way you're willing to do it for the rest of the world."

These words cut sharply through Lena's heart despite the soft tone Kara used. It made tears well up in her eyes. She swallowed thickly, and held back her tears. Which took her all the strength she could muster.

"I'm sorry," she felt the need to say, but her voice was so quiet that without super-hearing Kara probably wouldn't have heard her.

Kara gave her another sad smile. "Me too." She cleared her throat. "I'll stay here in case something goes wrong."

"If something goes wrong, protect people first, not me." Lena said.

Kara furrowed her brow, and that made Lena understand that Kara disapproved this request.

"I mean, I can take care of myself if something goes wrong. But I won't be able to forgive myself if someone gets hurt."

Kara nodded her head, silently agreeing to Lena's request.

Knowing it was time, Lena walked onto the stage. She barely got the time to say a few words before chaos started tearing the place apart and terrorizing people. Lena would have liked to say she was surprised by the turn of events, but that would have been a lie. At least, she found some comfort in knowing that she wasn't alone in this.

Awestruck, she saw Supergirl rise up in the air, saving the building that was about to crumble. She couldn't stop fear to settle within her. That was something she was used to feeling ever since Kara had become Supergirl, and even before that. The fear that something might happen to Kara. Even though they weren't on the best of terms right now, Lena couldn't imagine living in a world in which Kara didn't exist. Knowing that the one she loved the most was there somewhere in the world was the thing that had always helped her to keep going, even on the hardest days. Kara was her anchor.

The chaos calmed down quicker than Lena would have thought. She played her part in trying to keep people safe.

While Supergirl was still fixing the building, Lena's path unexpectedly crossed with Alex. It made her anxious somehow, even though she wasn't sure why, there was no time to stay anxious about seeing Kara's sister though. Alex saved her life, and was now in danger because of the guy that was after her. Someone that her brother had hired to try to kill her. That thought made her blood boil, but there was no time to linger on her feelings right now.

Without hesitation, she stopped Corben and saved Alex's life at the same time.

Supergirl landed in front of them.

Lena's eyes met Kara's, and instead of the pain she had seen into those deep blue eyes previously, Lena perceived a flicker of hope that lit up her heart.

* * *

At the DEO, in the conference room, Kara was standing stiff as she read the article Clark wrote about Lena. She didn't why she felt so tense. Clark had only written good things about Lena. The kind of things that would help Lena to change the direction of her company and make L-Corp a force for good like she wanted. Somehow, it relieved Kara to know that her cousin was also able to see that Lena was a good person.

But the weight of their shared past still pressed painfully on Kara's heart. She also couldn't help the hope that they could find their way back to each other to stay within her. Especially after they talked two times since Lena had settled at National City. Especially after having seen the way Lena looked at her. It had taken Kara all the strength in the world not to rush to Lena and wrapping her in an embrace. But Kara was pretty sure that sharing a physical contact with Lena could make her break in tears, and that was the last thing she wanted.

Kara knew that Lena still loved her, the letter she had slipped her years ago was enough to never make her doubt that fact. That had always been the hardest part of their break up for Kara, knowing that Lena loved her just as much but still chose to consciously give up on them without even a fight. The memory of the day she lost Lena never failed to bring tears into her eyes. She blinked, trying to chase to tears away.

Kara looked up when her sister walked into the room and stepped closer to her.

"You okay?" Alex asked.

Kara swallowed thickly, she started fidgeting with the edge of her cape. "I don't know," she replied shakily.

Silently, Alex put an arm around Kara and gave her a side hug.

Kara pressed herself deeper into her sister's embrace, she looked down at the article as if it could tell her what was going to happen next.

"I love her. I am still in love with her." Kara said, not able to keep that fact locked in her heart any longer.

Alex rubbed her hand over Kara's shoulder. "I know."

A sob escaped Kara, and the tears finally spilled out "Why does it hurt so much?" she asked, not looking at her sister.

Alex didn't answer, but she pulled Kara closer to her and wrapped both of her arms around her. She gave a soft kiss to her sister's temple, and held her tight.

Kara brought a hand to Alex's arm as her other hand gripped the article, tears making their way out freely, hurt and hope mingling together and confusing her heart.


	10. Sharing A Home (Part 2)

At Kara's loft, Kara and Clark were sitting on the couch while Alex faked to read a Catco magazine around the kitchen island.

Alex glanced up at Kara and Clark. They paid her no mind as they talked enthusiastically about the most dangerous saves they had pulled off ever since they both became Earth heroes. It was supposed to be their sisters' night, but yet her sister didn't even seem aware that she was there. She sighed and rose up. "I have to go."

Kara looked up at her sister for the first time that night. She furrowed her brow, "You okay?"

"Yeah. I just rather leave you two in peace." Alex said, stomping to the door.

Kara's brow furrowed deeper.

Alex pulled the door open so brutally that Kara feared that she might tear it apart.

"Alex..."

"See you later," Alex said without even glancing at her sister.

"Alex..." Kara tried again, but Alex had already slammed the door behind her.

Kara crinkled her nose and started fidgeting with her glasses as she made a mental note to have a conversation with her sister tomorrow.

"Kara..." Clark started, withdrawing Kara from her thoughts. "There's something I'd like to ask you before I get back to Metropolis."

Kara pushed her glasses up her nose and spun her head to her cousin, silently telling him that she was ready for whatever question he was about to ask.

"What's going on between you and Lena Luthor?" he asked.

Kara's eyes grew wide at the question she hadn't been expecting and wasn't prepared for at all. She gulped and stared frozen at him.

"I, um, uh," Kara sputtered. She looked down and stayed silent.

"Yeah. That's what I thought." She heard Clark say with a glimmer of amusement in his voice.

Kara frowned, still not looking at him. "I... I don't know what you're talking about."

"Sure, you don't." Clark said with the same amused tone that made Kara understand that he knew more than she thought.

She sighed, and looked up at him. "How did you figure out?"

"I noticed something when I saw you two together." He paused for a couple of seconds. "Also, I've overheard a conversation between you and Alex. I'm sorry for that. I didn't mean to, but you know what it's like."

"Yeah." Kara agreed, thinking about all the conversations she had heard without even trying.

"How long were you two together?" Clark asked.

Kara stayed silent for a few seconds, the memories of that Summer hitting her with a strength that caused breathing to become difficult. She inhaled sharply. "A couple of weeks. It was Summer. It didn't last long, but she has marked my life forever. It happened over four years ago, but I'm still not able to..." She looked down, and swallowed thickly. "I can't get over her." She breathed out, and clasped both of her hands together over her lap.

They stayed in silence for long minutes. Kara still looked at the floor as if that was the most interesting thing she had ever seen and fiddled with her hands.

"Did you know she was a Luthor?" Clark broke the silence.

Kara sighed, and looked up. "Yeah. She's been honest with me once I've been honest with her."

Clark frowned.

"I told her I was an alien. I told her everything. That's when she told me she was a Luthor." Kara said, a lump lunging itself in her throat at the memory of the day she and Lena had kissed for the first time. Her heart fluttered slightly as well, and that made her even more confuse about the situation.

Clark stayed silent with an unreadable expression on his face.

Kara frowned. "You're not freaking out? Why are you not freaking out?" She adjusted her glasses.

Clark chuckled. "Why would I freak out?"

"I don't know. Because she's a Luthor, and I'm a Kryptonian."

Clark chuckled again.

Kara's brow furrowed in confusion. "Alex totally freaked out the day she learned Lena knew the truth about me."

"I'm not surprised. Protecting you has always been her priority."

"I do not need to be protected from Lena. She's not like... She's a good person." _Despite the fact that she has shattered my heart,_ Kara thought, still feeling a sharp pain press heavily on her broken heart.

"I know," Clark approved that fact.

"That feels good not to be the only one to see this." Kara gave him a small smile. "Thanks, cuz." She gave him a pat on the shoulder.

"You're welcome," he smiled. "What are you going to do now that she's back in your life?"

Kara shook slightly her head. "I don't have anything to do. She's the one who broke up with me. I... I don't wanna overstep. I have to respect her decision."

Clark stayed silent, but Kara could see that he was skeptical.

"What?" Kara said.

"I think she still loves you. I saw it in her eyes the other day."

Kara pushed her glasses up her nose. She pressed her lips together, and sighed. "If she wants to fix things between us, I will be there."

"Lena won't try anything to fix things between you if she's not one hundred percent sure that's what you want."

Kara frowned. "You talk about her as if you knew her."

"I do." he said, surprising Kara. "I, I mean... I've been friends with her brother for a while. So, I... anyway. I think you're good for each other." He cleared his throat, and slightly looked away from Kara.

Kara's brow furrowed as she felt if as her cousin was holding something back from her. Before she got the time to ask, Clark spun his head to look at her.

"Look, Kara, you don't have to listen to me, but... The most important thing I have learned on Earth is that love is always worth fighting for."

Kara felt tears slightly well up in her eyes. "Even when you feel that you're the only one fighting?"

Clark put an arm around Kara and pulled her closer. "Give it time, Kara. Give Lena some time. If things are meant to be between you, they will."

Kara smiled. She wiped away the tears that had spilled out from her eyes, and leaned deeper into her cousin's embrace. "Thank you," she whispered.

Clark rubbed softly Kara's shoulder as the two of them stayed like this until the news caught their attention. They both turned their heads to the TV and saw a man about to jump off a bridge.

Kara straightened her stance to look at her cousin. "One last team up before you go?" She smiled.

* * *

At L-Corp, Lena was sitting at her desk. The building was quiet, and the only sounds she could hear in the room were the TV that was on and the buzzing of her laptop. She wasn't working though. She was staring at pictures of Kara and she that had been taken years ago. Plunging herself in the happiest time of her life by gazing at old photos was the only thing she was doing outside of her work. It always fulfilled the emptiness that had settled within her since the day she broke up with Kara. But weirdly, it also always made her feel even more lonely.

Tears rolled down on Lena's cheeks without her realizing it until they landed on a photo of Kara beaming while Lena kissed her cheek. She remembered that day just like she remembered every moment she spent with Kara. Just like she told Kara in the letter she gave her, Lena cherished preciously those memories that were her greatest treasure.

She sniffled, and swept her tears away quickly with the back of her hands. She swallowed thickly, and tucked all the pictures in the last drawer of her desk, the one that was locked with a secret code that no one beside her could figure out, except maybe Kara.

Lena looked up at the TV. She narrowed her eyes when she saw Superman and Supergirl. Both were fighting against Corben, and didn't have the upper hand in front of the guy blasting Kryptonite through his heart. Fears overtook her as she stared frozen at the screen. She held her breath. Her body started shaking. Her heart sped up painfully. She released the breath she had been holding when the journalist announced that Supergirl and Superman were both okay. Her breathing quickened when it was also announced that Corben who called himself Metello now had yet to be apprehended.

Lena mentally packed her fears and anxiety into tiny boxes that she shoved far down within her. Her breathing calmed down. She stopped shaking. Her heart picked up its normal rate. She was all right, and could now focus on work.

Work that she hadn't planned to start doing in the middle of the night. But after what she just saw, it couldn't wait anymore.

After getting up from her seat, Lena exited her office and strode to a secret lab at L-Corp that no one was aware of.

With a biometric lock, she opened the door, and stepped inside, willing to spend the night finishing her most important project.

* * *

With the heaviness that seemed to have merged with her heart, Kara flew to the DEO. She felt overwhelmed by all the changes that happened lately, and those about to come. She choked back the tears that threatened to spill out and flew faster as if that could chase her overwhelming emotions away.

When she landed, Alex noticed from the start that something was off. Which made her feel even more guilty for ignoring her sister since Clark was there.

"What's wrong?" Alex asked.

Kara sighed and started walking, although she wasn't even sure where she was going.

Alex followed her.

Kara stopped walking and began fiddling the edge of her cape with both hands.

"Clark's leaving. Cat's leaving too. Lena is back. My world is upside down. And I am so, so sorry for having been a such terrible sister for you while Clark was here."

"Kara..."

Kara held up a hand, gently stopping her sister to go further. "Please, Alex, don't try to ease my guilt. I've ignored you for days, and I'm so sorry. I didn't realize what I did until you stomped away from my loft last night."

"I'm sorry for almost tearing your door apart." Alex tried to joke in the hope of making her sister feel better.

"It's okay," Kara half-smiled. "I'm sorry if I made you feel that you weren't as important as Clark to me." She stepped closer to Alex. "You're my sister, I don't know what I'd do without you. I love you."

"Love you too, Kara." Alex smiled, putting an arm around her sister.

"So, we're okay?"

"We're okay." Alex reassured.

Kara smiled widely.

"Now we can focus on catching the bad guy." Alex said, leading them to Clark.

"A bad guy who blasts Kryptonite." Kara sighed. "That's a first."

"We'll handle him." Alex tried to reassure her sister.

"I know someone who might have the means to protect us from the Kryptonite." Clark said.

Alex frowned. "Who?"

"Lena Luthor." He said, glancing at Kara.

Kara felt something pinching her heart as every time Lena was mentioned. She swallowed thickly, and remembered a conversation she had had with Lena years ago.

 _I'm working on making a Kryptonite shield,_ she remembered Lena telling her.

She opened her mouth, about to speak, but her sister cut her off before she got the time to say something.

"I don't think it's a good idea to involve Lena in this."

Kara furrowed her brow and spun to her sister. "Why? I'm perfectly capable of keeping my personal feelings aside." she said, almost believing in her own words.

Alex's eyes slightly widened. She glanced at Clark who didn't look confused at all. She frowned and turned to her sister.

"He knows." Kara said, answering her sister's silent question.

"Okay, um." She cleared her throat. "Anyway. I still think we shouldn't involve her in this. Not because of your history, but because..."

"Please, don't say because she's a Luthor." Kara warned.

"I wasn't going to say that either. But the DEO doesn't formally exist, so I don't think bringing someone in our business is very wise. Besides, J'onn will never agree to that."

"He will if you convince him." Kara said.

Alex sighed. She stayed silent for a while, and Kara could see her sister silently pondering her options.

"Are you sure you're okay with that?" Alex asked Kara.

"Yes." Kara replied without hesitation even though shivers of nervousness started running on every inch of her skin at the possibility of seeing Lena again.

"Are you sure it's wise to involve her in this?" Alex asked both of them.

"Yes," they answered at the same time.

"She can be trusted." Clark added.

Kara smiled at her cousin, and he gave her a nod.

"Fine," Alex finally agreed. "Let me talk to J'onn." She stepped away.

Kara breathed out. She realized that Lena was eventually coming to the DEO, and therefore they were kind of going to team up. It made her anxious just as much as it made her eager. She swallowed thickly, hoping she wouldn't do something stupid, such as breaking in tears, or wrapping Lena in an embrace she missed more than any words could express it.

"I could contact Lena if it's easier for you." Clark said, withdrawing Kara from her thoughts.

"Thank you. I appreciate that."

Clark smiled and nodded at her again, waiting for Alex to return.

* * *

In her secret lab at L-Corp, Lena had finished her most important project. She simply hoped that it would work as it was supposed to. She trusted science and technology. She trusted her own abilities. But when someone she loved was involved, that was easier for doubts to make their way into her mind. She shook her head, not allowing the doubts to settle in.

Her phone rang, she grabbed it and smiled slightly when she saw the number calling her. She picked up. "Superman, what can I do for you?"

"I need your help."

Lena chuckled slightly. "What else is new?"

She heard him chuckling quietly over the phone.

"Kara needs your help too," he added after a couple of seconds.

Lena's heart leapt in her chest at hearing Kara's name, and from the tone in Clark's voice, she could easily guess that Clark knew she had a history with Kara.

"Lena?" He called after long seconds of silence.

She shook slightly her head, and looked at the two anti-Kryptonite suits she had spent the night finishing.

"I think I know what you're going to ask me."

* * *

At the DEO, in the conference room, J'onn, Winn, Clark, Alex, and Kara were gathered around Lena as she explained the way the suits worked.

Kara could see that Lena was trying to avoid her gaze as she spoke, and somehow she was grateful for that. She wasn't sure how much composure she could have kept if Lena's piercing green eyes had been on her. Being in the same room that Lena was overwhelming enough. It took Kara all the strength of the universe not to rush to her and wrapping her arms around her. Lena was even more beautiful than ever. She commended the room naturally as she spoke, and everyone who witnessed this moment could see the passion Lena had for science and technology.

As usual, when Lena Luthor was involved, Kara was awestruck.

"That is awesome!" Winn squealed in delight. "Sorry," he apologized when he saw that every eye was on him.

"Thank you for doing this, Miss Luthor." Clark said.

Lena gave him a polite nod and glanced at Kara.

Kara gave her a smile.

Lena's cheeks blushed slightly at this quick and subtle interaction.

"We should prepare the rest of our plan." Alex said, waving the others outside. She glanced at Kara, silently telling her to take a few minutes to talk to Lena.

The doors closed behind Kara and Lena, leaving them alone in the room.

They stared at each other.

Kara fiddled with the edge of her cape, and noticed that Lena was as nervous as her when she saw her twirl both of her hands together.

Understanding that Lena was too uneasy to say something, Kara cleared her throat. "So, um, Anti-Kryptonite suits, huh?"

Lena gave her a small chuckle that somehow showed even more how much she was nervous to be here with Kara.

Hoping to ease the tension, Kara smiled at Lena. "I was expecting a shield actually."

"I, uh... I've made those too actually. But then I realized that an entire suit would be much more efficient." Lena smiled slightly. "I really wanted to do something to keep you safe. I mean, you and Superman."

Kara's heart skipped a beat at Lena's words.

"Thank you, Lena. Thank you for..." _keeping me safe_ , was what she wanted to say, but somehow she knew saying that would only increase the lingering awkwardness between them. "Just thank you."

Lena smiled at her, and nodded her head. It wasn't the same polite nod she gave Clark earlier. It was the kind of nod that told Kara that she wanted to say more, but couldn't put her thoughts into words.

They stood in the middle of room for a long moment, staring at each other in silence, Kara fiddling with her cape, and Lena fiddling with her hands.

"Kara, I..." Lena began quietly until the doors slid open and J'onn walked into the room.

"I have a few papers for you to sign, Miss Luthor." J'onn said, putting a huge pile of paperwork on the table.

"I will leave you both to that." Kara said. "Good luck," she chuckled to Lena before stepping out of the room.

Lena did her best to contain her smile as she watched Kara leave the room. Somehow this interaction made her feel that moving to National City had been the right choice.

* * *

From the screens of the DEO, Lena followed the fights that took place in Metropolis and National City. Superman and Supergirl both had powerful backup helping them to fight the two Metallos. The two superheroes dodged easily the attacks thrown at them, which only served to anger their aggressors even more. Lena was relieved to see that her technology worked perfectly. She became even more relieved when the two Metellos were vanquished, and everyone was safe and sound.

She sat in front of a laptop. Winn sat beside her, and started asking her a lot of science-y questions. Not being treated like a villain Luthor who was probably plotting to destroy the world was a new feeling for Lena, and she wasn't sure she could ever get used to that. She decided not think about that though, and answered Winn's questions, which only led him to ask even more questions.

"Is everything okay here?" J'onn asked when they all made their way back after the fights.

"Everything is awesome!" Winn jumped off his seat cheerful. "Miss Luthor was teaching me a lot of cool stuff." He stuck out his arm for a high-five.

Lena frowned, but high-fived him anyway before he stepped away. She got to her feet quickly. "I should go." she said, starting to walk away.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" Clark's voice halted her steps.

"Sure." she said, a bit taken aback.

From a distance, Lena saw Kara furrow her brow as she watched them stepping away.

"You should talk to Kara." Clark said.

Lena folded her arms across her chest. "I'm assuming that you know what happened between us."

"I don't know the details. But I know you used to date. I know you broke up with her. I know she still loves you, and I can easily see that you love her too."

Lena looked down. "I don't know if it's possible to fix things."

"You will never know if you don't try."

Lena looked up. She smiled slightly. "I would've never thought you would support our relationship."

"I'd be crazy not to. I haven't seen you together that much, but from what I've seen, it's obvious how much you love each other."

"Is love really enough?" Lena swallowed thickly.

"Not if you're not willing to fight for it." Clark smiled. "You both deserve to be happy, Lena. That's worth fighting for."

"You really think so?"

"I do. But it doesn't matter what I think." Clark shrugged. "Kara and you are the ones who need to believe in that."

Lena stayed silent, pondering Clark's words. "I'll think about it," she finally said.

"Good," he smiled and walked away.

With a renewed hope in her heart, Lena began heading to the exit when a familiar voice that she had missed more than the words could tell made her stop in her track.

"Lena," Kara said as if that was the most important thing that had ever come out of her mouth.

Lena spun around, and faced Kara. She smiled. "I'm glad you're all right." she said relieved.

"You're the one to thank for that." Kara replied, fighting her need to hug Lena, she started gripping her cape.

"Somehow I have a feeling you would've made it out of that okay even without me."

"Perhaps. But I'm glad I won't have to find out."

Not knowing what to answer at that, Lena smiled.

Kara smiled back. "Thank you, Lena. Really, thank you for coming here today. Thank you for..." She exhaled. "Thank you for keeping me safe."

"Always." Lena gave Kara her most genuine smile.

Kara's heart swelled with love at seeing that smile she had missed so much. Warmth washed over. Hope spread through her. She finally released her hold on her cape.

"It was great to see you." Kara said, a beaming smile spreading on her face.

"You too," Lena smiled before walking out of the DEO.

Kara watched Lena go, and for the first time since Lena had settled at National City, she didn't feel any anxiety about seeing her again.


	11. Like A Love Letter

At CatCo, Kara looked down at her notebook while Snapper, her boss who seemed to strongly dislike her, was taking over the meeting as if he was the boss of the company. That made Kara feel a bit bad for James.

Kara was drawing mindless patterns on the paper as she tried not to let her thoughts wander too much on someone special that she hadn't been able to shake out of her mind since a couple of days. As usual, she failed in not thinking about Lena, and even picked up the sound of her heartbeat from across the city. It was as if she was drawn to Lena whether she wanted it or not. She smiled to herself, and hoped it wasn't too obvious when she replayed in her mind the last interaction she had had with Lena.

"Danvers, you got Lena Luthor."

Kara not only stopped moving her pen, but almost snapped it in half. Her eyes grew wide. She looked up and swallowed thickly. She was going to conduct her very first interview as a reporter, with Lena Luthor. The woman who broke her heart years ago. The woman she was still madly in love with despite everything that worked against them. Kara wasn't sure if she should be thrilled or nervous. Perhaps both.

The meeting over, everyone left the room except James.

And Kara who was completely frozen, and still too giddy at the same time to make a step.

"Are you sure you're okay with doing this interview?" James' voice took her out of her dazed state. "I can have someone else do it if you rather like."

Kara's brow furrowed. "Why wouldn't I be okay?"

"Oh, um... It's just... Given your personal history with her I... I was thinking it might be complicated for you."

Kara's brow furrowed deeper. She was about to ask him how could he know about that. But James answered her question before she got the time to open her mouth.

"Winn overheard a conversation between Clark and Miss Luthor. He hasn't been able to keep his mouth shut."

Kara pressed her lips together. Her furrowed brow was still stuck on her face. She wasn't bothered by the fact that everyone seemed to find out what was going on between her and Lena. But she couldn't stop wondering what kind of talk Lena and Clark had shared before he left. She made a mental note to call her cousin.

She tried to push her thoughts about Lena in the back of her mind, and answered James' previous question. "I can do it. I know how to be professional." she said, hoping she wouldn't get too distracted by Lena's… everything.

Kara shook slightly her head, trying not to think about the fact that was she going to see Lena in a couple of hours.

For now, she had to focus on her other job.

"Anyway. I gotta go. Supergirl's meeting the president."

* * *

With steps that was becoming nervous the more she was getting closer to her destination, Kara walked to L-Corp. She took a deep breath before stepping inside the building. The security level was rather high, and somehow, it reassured Kara to see that. A tall man charged to ensure the security led her to Lena's assistant.

Jess seemed to take her job of assistant even more seriously than Kara did when she was Cat Grant's assistant, and asked Kara to show her ID card before leading her to Lena's office.

Jess pulled the doors of Lena's office open, and waved her to get inside before closing the doors that seemed heavy for humans behind them.

Kara stood rooted on her spot, unable to make a move. She tried to take a deep breath, but she felt as though oxygen had left her lungs at the view of Lena sitting at her desk.

Lena looked up from her laptop, and gave Kara a beaming smile as she rose from her seat and walked to her.

For one second, Kara felt as if she had been brought back to the time she and Lena were dating.

For one second, she wondered if Lena was going to greet her with a kiss, and that thought caused a feeling of warmth to spread within her.

Kara wasn't able to take her eyes off Lena, and her heart swelled with love.

Wonderful Lena who seemed too perfect to be real.

 _At least, that's something that hasn't changed,_ Kara thought. Her gaze deep on Lena, feeling hypnotized by the magnificent woman in front of her.

Still smiling at Kara, Lena started sticking her arm out for a handshake.

Kara's breath hitched in her throat. _Oh, Rao. We're going to touch._ Her heart quickened, not knowing if she was afraid or eager. She realized it was kind of both.

Lena changed quickly her mind though, and crossed her arms over her chest. Kara wasn't sure if she was relieved or disappointed. Again, it was probably a mix of both.

"Miss Danvers," Lena nodded her head, with her smile not fading. "It's good to see you."

"You too." Kara smiled back, her heart swelling even more with all the love she felt.

Nervously, she began fiddling with her glasses.

"Let's get started, shall we?" Lena smiled, waving them to sit at her desk. "Reporter." She winked.

Breathless as if she was a human who had just run a marathon, Kara was unable to make a sound come out of her mouth. She pushed her glasses up her nose, and nodded. She sat down across Lena, doing her best not to stare too intensely at her.

She seized her notebook and her pen, trying not to clutch too hard at them.

They stared at each other in silence.

Despite her super-hearing, and the number of noises around her, at this very moment, Kara could only focus on Lena's heartbeat that was as fast as hers. Just as it had been every time they saw each other since Lena had moved to National City. Somehow, it made her feel more comfortable to know that she wasn't the only one being deeply affected by their reunion. It also gave her more hope about the future, even though she tried not to think too much about the outcome of that reunion.

Lena cleared her throat. "So, what is this interview for?" She smiled.

Kara shook slightly her head, trying to snap out of her reveries. Which was the hardest thing to do when Lena smiled at her this way.

Finally, she was able to take a deep breath. "Yeah, I, uh… I wanted to know... Well, my boss wants to know… your take on aliens."

Kara saw Lena's posture stiffen slightly. "Because of Lex?"

Kara gave her an apologetic look. "I'm sorry."

Lena smiled slightly. Her body relaxed. "That's fine. I'm used to this kind of thing by now."

Somehow, this declaration broke Kara's heart even more, and she started to feel angry about the way Lena must be treated sometimes. Only because of her brother's actions that she absolutely wasn't responsible for.

Unconsciously, Kara began digging her pen into her palm.

Lena propped her elbows on the desk and rested her chin on her hands. "My take on aliens hasn't changed since we met, Kara. Actually, I feel even more the need to protect them from those who might be hostile to them. I know most people will still doubt my intentions because of the simple fact that I'm a Luthor. I can't do anything about that. But weirdly, that makes me understand what aliens must feel like in this world. Anyway, I'm working on a project that could help them to fit in easier among humans. I…"

The sound of Kara's pen snapping in half interrupted Lena's speech. Her eyes slightly widened as she looked worried at Kara.

Kara looked down at her broken pen, and she swallowed thickly, mentally chastising herself for having ever thought that she could have been neutral and professional in front of Lena Luthor.

How could she have been neutral and professional when Lena was sitting right across from her, looking absolutely breathtaking, and saying things that deeply moved Kara to her core.

Kara felt slight tears brim into her eyes. She blinked rapidly a couple of times, chasing away the tears that had welled up into her eyes before Lena could notice them.

"You all right?" Lena's voice that made something sting in Kara's heart withdrew her from her thoughts.

Kara looked up. Her eyes met Lena's emerald eyes that were full of concern. Mingled with something else that seemed to look like love. It made Kara swallow thickly again.

She glanced down at Lena's lips, and knowing what they tasted like increased even more her desire to kiss them. She tugged her bottom lip between her teeth and started nibbling it as she tried to hold herself back. Although she was pretty sure that Lena would respond to a such bold move without hesitation. They had barely reconnected, and if there was still hope for them to be together again, Kara was certain of one thing, she didn't want to rush into things without thinking.

"Kara?" Lena's soft voice brought her back to reality again.

Kara pressed her lips together, and clutched her notebook until she felt her broken pen between her fingers. "I... um, I'd really like if we could finish this interview. My boss already doesn't like me. So I better write a good article."

Lena smiled. "I'm sure you're an amazing reporter."

Kara exhaled softly. _Stop saying the perfect things I need to hear, or I'm really gonna kiss you._ She looked down at her notebook, about to write something until she realized that her pen had become useless. She looked up at Lena, and smiled awkwardly.

Lena smiled fondly at Kara and took a pen among those that were set on her desk. She handed it out to Kara.

Kara's eyes glanced from Lena to the pen multiple times. She shouldn't feel that anxious about taking a pen from Lena's hand. But she was, because she knew there were very little chances to accomplish that task without brushing slightly her skin with Lena's. That fact sent out shivers run up and down her spine before it even happened.

Lena looked at Kara with the softest eyes and the kindest smile as she waited patiently for Kara to move.

Hesitantly, Kara stuck out her arm to Lena and carefully took the pen between her own fingers, touching it with the same gentleness she would touch Lena, and brushing very slightly her skin with Lena's when she withdrew.

Shivers and warmth swirled within Kara. She slightly looked down and cleared her throat before looking up at Lena, and seeing that a slight blush had made its way on her face.

Kara breathed out. "So, what is the project you're working on?" She smiled.

Lena's face lit up at the question as she began talking about the image inducer she began working on.

Kara wrote detailed notes as Lena's spoke, loving the enthusiasm and passion that shone through each one of her words.

* * *

At CatCo, Kara stood in front of Snapper. She fidgeted with the side of her glasses before pushing them up her nose, and shifting her weight from one foot to the other.

Her boss was reading the article she just gave him.

The article she wrote about Lena, after having spent hours in her office. Kara still struggled to wrap her mind around the fact that she had spent so much time with Lena. Despite a few awkward moments, being with Lena had felt even better than flying, and definitely more energizing than the yellow sun that gave her strength and powers on this planet.

As soon as she had gotten out of Lena's office, Kara had begun writing her article as if her life depended on it. Kara wanted everyone to see Lena Luthor in the same light she was seeing her. She wanted Lena's goodness to be translated in every word. She wanted nothing more than for the world to finally see Lena for the hero she really was.

As she waited Snapper's reaction, Kara's deepest hope was to be able to publish the article Lena deserved.

"Good Job, Danvers." he said, almost with a smile.

Kara almost staggered backward in surprise of the approval she hadn't expected to get so easily. She straightened her stance and tried to stand still. "You, I... wha-what?"

Snapper looked up. "Don't make me repeat it, ponytail." He threw the article to Kara, and started walking out of the room.

Kara staggered forward and caught her precious article between her arms. She grinned widely until she heard Alex's voice through her earpiece.

"Kara, I got a lead on our rogue Kryptonian."

The most serious expression made its way on Kara's face. "I'm on my way."

* * *

At L-Corp, Lena was sitting on the couch of her office.

For the ten thousand times since CatCo magazine went out, which means this morning, Lena was reading the article Kara wrote about her. She felt as though every word struck her in the heart even deeper than it did the first time she read it. She had always known Kara would make an amazing reporter, but she had never expected that she would read a such beautiful description of herself somewhere.

 _A brilliant kind-hearted beautiful soul,_ Lena smiled as she let her fingers brush slightly over the ink printed on the paper. She could hear Kara's voice in her head. Probably because Kara had already told her those very same words years ago.

The more she read the article, the more she felt as if it was a love letter for her that had been published for anyone to see. She didn't feel bothered by that fact at all. She felt proud of Kara for doing a such great job. And it also warmed her heart to know that despite the hurt she had inflicted on Kara, despite the years they had been apart, Kara's opinion on her was still the same.

Knowing that Kara was going to come in any time soon, Lena checked her watch. She grabbed her phone that was on the coffee table, and verified that Kara hadn't sent her a message telling her she had changed her mind.

She smiled when she remembered the happy expression on Kara's face when Lena asked her if she wanted to get her number. It gave her the hope that things weren't lost between them. Even though she wasn't naive enough to think they could pick up their relationship where they had left it, where she had given up on it more accurately.

Her regrets were about to submerge her when the doors of her office slid open.

Lena put her phone and the magazine she had been holding on the coffee table and spun her head to see Kara stepping inside the room.

Kara smiled, and started fiddling with her glasses in that way that told Lena that she was nervous.

"Hey." Lena smiled softly at Kara, hoping to ease a bit of her nervousness.

"Hi," Kara smiled with a slight blush coloring her cheeks.

"Come here." Lena said, inviting Kara to sit beside her.

Kara smiled and took place beside Lena carefully, and Lena could tell that she tried to avoid coming in contact with her as she sat down. Something that Lena understood. Her fingers had tingled for the rest of the day when they had brushed with Kara's the last time they saw each other.

They stayed silent for a while and stole glances at each other as they waited for one of them to start talking.

Finally, Kara broke the silence, and cleared her throat. She pointed at the CatCo magazine on the coffee table. "Did you read my article?"

"I did," Lena smiled. _So many times that it gives me the feeling that I wrote it myself._ She felt a blush creeping up her neck as if Kara could have heard her thoughts.

She glanced down, and saw Kara fidget with her fingers on her lap.

"As I said, I'd known you'd make a great reporter." she said, hoping to calm down Kara's obvious tension.

Kara smiled until she looked as if she was about to say something, but wasn't sure she should. She adjusted her glasses and cleared her throat. She stayed silent though.

Lena ran a hand through her hair as she tried to find a way to break the silence that was starting to feel rather suffocating.

"How are things at the DEO?" was the only thing she found to say.

Kara's eyes widened at the question. "I, um... they're..." She cleared her throat.

"Sorry. I hadn't considered that you maybe weren't allowed to talk about this." Lena said.

"Well, you already know it exists so..." She trailed off. "Are you sure no one can hear us here though?"

"Yes," Lena nodded.

"Well, things got a little messy when the alien who fell to Earth has woken up. Turns out, he's not a Kryptonian, but a Daxamite."

"Daxam, that's a sister world to Krypton, right?"

Kara frowned slightly. "How do you know that?"

Lena gave her a knowing smile and quirked an eyebrow.

Kara smiled, knowing she shouldn't be surprised at Lena's cleverness anymore. It made her admire her even more. Especially while she was sitting beside her, looking and smiling at her this way. In a way that made her want to…

Kara cleared her throat and slightly shook her head. "Anyway. We caught him though. So, it's all good."

"Good," Lena smiled widely.

Kara nibbled at her lips, doing her best to no put them on Lena's.

"The president visited the DEO. She was so nice to me, and..." Kara began rambling for long minutes.

Lena listened amused, and gazed fondly at Kara, finding her completely adorable.

After Kara recounted her some of her adventures as Supergirl, Lena couldn't help to say, "I've always known you'd make a great super-hero as well."

Kara adjusted her glasses and chuckled slightly. "Is there something you don't know?"

Lena's expression turned serious all of a sudden, and she could feel a heavy painful weight pressing on her heart, and tightening her chest that seemed to be too small to contain her overwhelming feelings.

She gazed deeply at Kara, and the thoughts she wanted the most to put into words stayed stuck in her mind and in her heart.

_I don't know how to tell you how much I want to fix things between us. I don't know how to tell you how much I missed you, how much I still miss you even though you're sitting beside me. I don't know how to tell you how much I regret having given up on us and ruined everything. I don't know how to tell you that I love you more than I could ever love anything or anyone in this word. I don't know how to tell you how much I want us back, how much I'm afraid it might be too late. Please, Kara, tell me it's not too late. I love you so much, you're my heart._

Too lost in her thoughts, Lena didn't realize that Kara was shifting closer to her until their knees started touching, and a feeling of warmth and safety began spreading through her.

"You okay?" Kara's soft voice made its way into her heart and her mind, withdrawing her from her thoughts and calming down her overwhelming emotions at the same time.

Lena nodded, she could feel that her eyes were full of tears, so she wasn't sure that Kara was going to believe her.

Kara didn't pressure her though. She smiled at her, and softly slid her hand in hers the same way she used to do it years ago.

"Kara, I..." Her voice caught got in her throat. She fought to keep her tears at bay. She looked down at their joined hands and entwined their fingers together before looking up at Kara. "I'm so proud of you," was all she could say.

"None of that would have been possible without you." Kara said quietly, her soft tone showing the authenticity of her words.

Lena's breath got caught in her throat again, and her brain went blank for a second. No reply was able to come out. She swallowed thickly.

"You're giving me too much credit," she finally said.

Kara shook her head. "No, not at all." She locked her gaze with Lena's. "I spent years doubting myself while I tried to figure out what I wanted to be on Earth. Deep down I've always known what I wanted, but I wasn't sure I was allowed to do that. Then I met you, and you completely changed my perspective on things. Slowly, I started to realize that you were right, that I shouldn't let anyone tell me what I could or couldn't do. You gave me the strength and courage to be myself. I could never thank you enough for that."

Struck by Kara's words and the genuine tone in which she had spoken, Lena gave her a tearful smile. Some tears spilled out of her eyes when Kara softly put a hand to her cheek and caressed it with the gentleness she remembered.

Kara slowly swept away Lena's tears, and smiled when she felt Lena lean her cheek into her palm. She brushed her thumb over the back of the hand she was still holding and gazed at Lena with all the love she felt. "You are my hero, Lena Luthor."

Ever so slowly, and without thinking too much about what she was doing, Lena started leaning in.

Feeling Lena's breathing tickle her skin, Kara's breath hitched in anticipation of what was about to happen.

A knock at the door snapped them back to reality.

Kara and Lena yanked away from each other and shifted their position to be sitting at the opposite side of the couch.

Both had flushed cheeks, and quick breathing, as if they had shared a passionate kiss.

Another knock came from the other side of the door.

"Come on in," Lena said in her most business woman tone.

The doors slid open, and Jess stood in the doorway, looking down at the floor. "I'm sorry to interrupt, Miss Luthor, but your eleven o'clock is here."

"Oh, gosh." Lena rose from the couch. "I've completely forgotten I had a meeting."

Jess looked up. "We can reschedule maybe."

Lena shook her head. "No, no. That's going to give me a bad reputation. I can take this. In ten minutes."

Jess nodded and made her exit.

Kara got up from the couch. "I, um..." She cleared her throat. "I should go."

"Thank you, Kara." Lena said. "For the article I mean. That really means a lot to me."

"Always," Kara smiled and walked to the doors. Before leaving, she spun to look at Lena. "Take care of yourself."

"You too," Lena smiled.

Kara smiled one last time and walked out of the room.

When the doors of her office closed, Lena pressed her lips together, they were tingling from a kiss that hadn't even happened. She glanced down at the CatCo magazine containing Kara's love letter.

Knowing she didn't have the time to linger on her feelings right now, Lena sighed, and forced herself not to think about Kara anymore, with very little success.


	12. A Luthor and A Super

At the DEO, Kara, Alex, J'onn and Winn were trying to find a way to stop the Alien Fight Club. But despite the importance of this mission, Kara's mind was elsewhere. To someone else more precisely. Ever since she last saw Lena, she couldn't stop thinking about the talk they had. She also couldn't shake out of her mind what almost happened before she left. They had almost kissed, and Kara's heart still pounded from just thinking about it.

"I'm going to talk to M'gann." J'onn's voice withdrew Kara from her thoughts.

"You sure she'd be willing to cooperate?" Alex asked.

"I hope so," he replied and walked away.

"I'm gonna work on a way to track the Fight Club." Winn said, leaving the two sisters alone.

Alex stepped closer to Kara. "What's going on with you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're focused on the mission, but I also can clearly see something else running in the back of your mind."

Kara sighed slightly. "When will I ever be able to hide something from you?" She let out a quick chuckle.

Alex gave her a look that meant _never_.

Kara looked around them, making sure there was no one else within earshot. She started fidgeting with the edge of her cape. "Lena and I almost kissed the other day."

"When?"

"The day my article about her got published."

Alex snorted at that, and stifled a laugh.

Kara's brow furrowed. "What?"

"Well, I think everyone who read your article is aware that you're in love with Lena Luthor."

"Am I that obvious?"

Alex nodded her head and silently answered _yes_. "What happened?"

"I'm not sure. We were talking, like really talking, then, I don't know why, but she became overwhelmed all of a sudden. I just couldn't not comfort her. Then, she started leaning in, and... We were so, so close to kiss. But her assistant came in, reminded her she had a meeting. That's when I left."

"Did you talk since that?"

Kara shook her head. "No. I haven't heard from her since then."

"Did you try to contact her?"

"No," Kara sighed. "I don't want to pressure her. Perhaps, that didn't even mean anything, and I'm just overthinking."

Alex snorted and sighed. "Wow, you really are so oblivious when it comes to relationships, Kara."

Kara narrowed her eyes at her sister, silently asking her what she meant.

Alex explained her thoughts, "Lena loves you just as much you love her. Anyone can see that."

Kara sighed, knowing she couldn't argue with this. _But did Lena love her enough to fight for them?_ Kara wasn't certain of that fact. She began clutching at her cape, grateful the fabric couldn't be torn apart.

"I don't know what to do," she swallowed thickly.

Alex put an arm around her sister. "Give you both some time. You will find your way back to one another, I'm sure of that."

Kara stayed silent for long minutes, pondering her sister's words until a frown made its way on her face.

She spun her head to her sister. "Since when you're team Lena?"

"What?"

"You often give me the feeling you don't trust her. That makes me a bit surprised that you want us to be together again."

"It's not that I don't trust her. It's just..." Alex paused, looking for the right way to finish her sentence.

"Because she's a Luthor?" Kara rolled slightly her eyes.

"Not either. Although this fact made me freak out a bit. Especially when you told me she knew the truth about you. But I do think she can be trusted with this. I'm just not sure I can trust her to take care of your heart properly."

Kara's brow furrowed.

"She broke your heart, Kara. You had been a mess for months after that. I wouldn't want that to happen again. I will definitely kick her ass if that happens again."

Kara let out a chuckle. "You would have to get through me if you ever plan on hurting her."

"I know." Alex pulled her sister closer. "I want you to be happy, Kara. I'd be a moron not to see you and Lena are meant to be."

Kara rested her head on her sister's shoulder. "I wish I were as optimistic as you." She frowned. "Since when you've become the optimistic between the two us?"

Alex chuckled and rubbed her sister's shoulder. "One of us has to be on this matter, Kara."

Kara smiled. "Thank you for being the best sister of the entire galaxy."

Alex kissed her sister's head. She was about to say something when Winn ran to them with a panicked expression on his face.

"I think we have a problem," he said out of breath.

* * *

At L-Corp, Lena was sitting at her desk. She glanced behind her. It was dark outside. She could see the light of National City twinkling from behind her windows. Somehow, it settled a weird feeling of loneliness within her. It was late. She knew she should be home. But the idea of going back to her empty penthouse made her feel even more lonely. At least here she wasn't alone, even though she wasn't really interacting with anyone besides her assistant.

Lena took her attention off her laptop screen. She glanced at the last drawer of her desk, fighting against her urge to open it. She knew seeing Kara's face right now, even only in pictures, would make her break in tears. Her gaze started to fixate on the couch, and the moment she spent on it with Kara began replaying in her mind, overflowing her body with sensations she had missed for years.

Kara's warmth and the feeling of safety she was still able to give her, even after all those times apart were the only things Lena could think about since the last time she saw her. She also couldn't stop thinking about their almost kiss, and wondering what had gotten into her.

The doors of her office busted open, yanking her out of her thoughts.

"Excuse me, you can't go in there," Jess' voice made its way to her ears.

Lena turned her head to the doors. Her heart skipped a couple of beats when she saw Kara standing in front of her.

Kara looked rather distraught, which caused Lena to feel extremely worried.

Feeling rooted on her seat, Lena couldn't move or talk. She could barely breathe. She swallowed thickly.

"I'm sorry. I barely got the time to blink, that she's just..." Jess started.

Wanting to keep her assistant from panicking, Lena finally found the strength to move.

She rose from her seat. "It's okay, Jess. Please, make a note downstairs that Kara Danvers is allowed to come in here whenever it's possible."

She saw Kara's face light up at the request. It made a little smile to take over her face.

Jess nodded and stepped out of the office, closing the doors behind them.

Kara walked closer to Lena's desk. "Lena, I'm sorry to barge in here like this. At this hour."

"It's okay. I'm glad to see you actually. I'm sorry about the last time we saw each other. If I overstepped, I..."

"You didn't do anything wrong." Kara smiled until her worries showed on her face again.

"What brings you here?"

"I need your help."

"Anything," Lena said.

"Do you know a woman named Veronica Sinclair?"

Lena sighed, knowing that name couldn't mean anything good. "Unfortunately for me yes. We went to boarding school together. I never liked her."

"Do you know about the Alien Fight Club?"

Lena nodded, already feeling sick from just thinking about it.

"She's taken J'onn. With another Green Martian. I don't know what she's planning, but I... I need to know where they are. Maybe you can help me."

Quickly, Lena wrote something on a paper and handed it out to Kara. "The next fight should be held there."

Kara carefully took the paper from Lena's hand, their fingers brushing slightly in the action.

Lena felt shivers run up and down her spine.

"Thank you." Kara said, her voice showing how much she was grateful.

A wave of intense fear washed over Lena. "Be careful, please."

Kara nodded and gave Lena a small smile before walking out of the office.

Lena sighed, too worried for Kara, and certain that she wouldn't get any sleep from knowing Kara was in danger, she sat down at her desk, trying to work, her mind being unfortunately too busy worrying to get something good done. She sighed louder, and propped her elbows on the desk, and buried her face into her palms.

* * *

Exhausted, emotionally and physically, Kara stepped inside her apartment. She didn't even have the energy to use her powers, and slowly took the time to take a shower. She put a soft pajama on, and slithered under the sheets, hoping to wash away the stress she had been under for the all day with a restful night.

Her brief encounter with Lena being the only good thing of her day, she smiled slightly thinking about it, and grabbed her phone from the bedside table, wanting to thank Lena again for her help.

Kara stared at her phone screen for long minutes, and finally began typing.

_Thank you again for your help today. :)_

She stared at the screen for long seconds and finally sent her text.

Ten minutes later, Lena's reply came.

_You're welcome. I will always be there if you need me, Kara._

Kara felt flutters swirling in her chest as she read Lena's words. She read the message too many times to even count. She was so tired that Lena's words made tears well up into her eyes. She was about to answer, but stopped at the last second, not wanting to scare Lena with a declaration of love that could ruin the way they were slowly reconnecting with each other.

Kara sighed relieved when another message from Lena appeared on her phone.

_How are your friends?_

Kara typed her answer and quickly sent it.

_They're good. Thanks to you. :)_

Lena's reply came about three minutes later.

_I'm sure you have a lot to do with their well-being, Supergirl. ;)_

Kara let out a chuckle before sending another message.

_Please tell me you're home, and not sitting at your desk._

Lena replied quickly.

_I was about to go to bed actually._

Skeptical of the truth behind Lena's words, Kara sent another message.

_Really?_

Lena answered a couple of minutes later.

_Well, I'm heading home right now. Then I will go to bed._

Convinced by Lena's words, Kara typed another text.

_Yeah. Sounds more realistic. Please, get some rest._

Lena's reply came barely one minute later.

_You too, Kara._

Kara smiled and answered without thinking too much about the words she typed.

_Sleep well, my beautiful princess. :)_

Without checking her message, Kara sent it.

Her eyes grew wide when she saw what she just sent.

"Oh, Rao!" She breathed out.

Kara felt a deep blush creeping up her neck, and spreading to her face and the tip of her ears. She began sweating, even though it was something that happened very rarely. She swallowed thickly with a feeling of panic washing over.

She was about to type another text to apologize for the pet name that had slipped out of her, but her fingers shook too much and made that task impossible.

Lena's reply came long minutes later.

_Sweet dreams, darling._

All the uncomfortable sensations within Kara's body stopped at once.

She felt a dreamy smile take over her face.

She brought her phone to her mouth and kissed softly the screen before pressing it to her heart.

She closed her eyes, and allowed herself to focus on listening Lena's heartbeat.

For the first time in a very long time, Kara fell asleep quickly.

* * *

At L-Corp, Lena was standing in the middle of her office as she stared with anger at the TV screen.

TV screen that displayed a gang with alien weapons, wreaking-havoc on the city and terrorizing people, not caring at all about the number of them they put in danger.

A lump lunged itself in her throat when she saw Supergirl being struck by the ray of a laser gun. Which made Kara fall to the ground, looking in pain.

These images deepened Lena's anger so bad, that she would have shot laser beam from her eyes if she were Kryptonian. Her fists tightened and her jaw clenched instead.

 _I have to stop this,_ that thought swiftly made its way to Lena's brain, and a plan came into her mind quicker than it would have been humanly possible for someone else.

But for Lena, once she had set a goal, it didn't take her long to find a way to reach it. When it came to business, science, and technology, at least. When feelings and relationships were involved, it was another story entirely.

When the news moved to another subject, Lena's mind began wandering to the last text Kara sent her.

She looked around in the room, and spotted her phone on her desk. She took it in her hand, an opened the conversation she had with Kara.

_Sleep well, my beautiful princess. :)_

Lena's heart fluttered as she read it for the million times.

She shook slightly her head, knowing she had a mission to accomplish before allowing herself to think about what could eventually happen with Kara if she could feel brave enough to be honest with her about the real reasons she broke up years ago.

She swallowed thickly, and typed a text in which she tried not to show her overwhelming emotions.

_Can we see each other today?_

Fifteen long minutes later -minutes in which Lena had paced in her office and checked her phone every three second- Kara's reply came.

_You can come over at my place if you want._

Lena gulped. Going to Kara's place weirdly stressed her out more than anything. Her breathing and her heart quickened.

A couple of minutes later, Kara sent her another text.

_Is everything okay?_

Lena blinked a few times, and exhaled heavily before typing her answer.

_Yes. I have a mean to stop the gang with the alien weapons. I was hoping to talk about this with you._

_I'm already home,_ was all Kara answered.

 _I'm on my way,_ Lena texted back.

Nervously, Lena made her way to the building Kara lived. She looked up at the window of Kara's loft.

She glanced away, and noticed that some people that passed by looked at her weirdly. Which made her realize that she was probably standing like this since a while.

Lena shook her head, and took a deep breath before finally stepping inside the building.

She made her way upstairs, and her breath hitched when she found herself standing in front of Kara's door.

Knowing that Kara had probably already heard her footsteps, her heartbeat, and her breathing, and also could see her from the other side of the door with her x-ray vision, she chose not to stay here like an idiot and knocked on the door, although she knew it was completely useless to make Kara aware that she was there.

She barely got the time to blink that the door creaked open.

"Hey." Kara smiled, fiddling with her glasses.

"Hi," Lena smiled back.

"Come on in." Kara opened the door wider and waved at Lena to get inside.

Lena looked around her, a smile took over her face at the sight of Kara's loft. This place truly did feel like home, and that made Lena feel safe and warm.

"Nice place," she said, turning her gaze on Kara.

Kara pushed her glasses up her nose. "I'm sure it's not as fancy as yours."

Lena folded her arms over her chest. "What you call fancy, I call it cold."

Speechless, Kara looked stunned and taken aback by this reply.

Lena shook slightly her head. "Anyway. I need your help."

"You're not going to put yourself in danger, are you?" Kara fidgeted with her glasses, already knowing the answer to that question and not liking it at all.

"I'll do my best not to. But I can't promise you anything."

Kara pushed her glasses up her nose and gestured for Lena to sit on the couch with her.

This time, they sat down close to each other without hesitation, their knees touching on purpose and sending waves of warmth through both of them.

"So, what's your plan to stop the gang with the alien weapons?" Kara asked.

"I plan to set a trap for them at the fundraiser." Lena replied.

"How do you know they're gonna come?"

"These guys are driven by greed. They won't be able to stay away from an event with some of the wealthiest of National City. I know they will be there."

Kara furrowed her brow. "That sounds pretty dangerous."

"I admit it is. That's where you come in. Well, Supergirl more accurately."

Kara smiled, silently inviting Lena to continue.

"The thing that makes me most anxious about going on with this plan is the fact that someone might get hurt. I could never forgive myself if that happens. That's why I wish you could be there. That way, I'm sure everyone will be safe. Although I'm also terrified that you get hurt. You're not immune to these weapons, and..." Lena started to feel overwhelmed by the fact that Kara could get hurt with her plan, and suddenly regretted involving her in it. She swallowed thickly.

Kara softly slid her hand in Lena's, soothing her turmoil. "Don't worry about me, Lena. I'm tough. I can take care of myself, and I can protect everyone at the same time."

Lena entwined her fingers with Kara's without even realizing it. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. I dealt with worse." Kara let out a chuckle.

"I know," Lena smiled. "I followed you from afar ever since you've become Supergirl."

Kara's heart missed a beat at this revelation, although she wasn't really surprised by it. She looked down at her hand holding Lena's, and stroked her thumb over the back of it until it began being too overwhelming. She squeezed gently Lena's hand before letting go. She looked up, and refusing to linger on her feelings, she cleared her throat.

"Do you feel comfortable involving the DEO in this?" Kara asked.

"I'm not sure it'll be very discreet to have a strike team in there." Lena replied.

"Of course. I meant, are you okay with them knowing your plan?"

"As long as they don't try to stop me."

"They won't. I promise." Kara smiled, loving Lena's determination.

"Can we go there right now? I could explain my plan."

"Sure." Kara said, getting to her feet. "I can't wait to know what you have planned."

"Something only a nerd could come up with." Lena let out a chuckle as she rose from the couch.

* * *

At the DEO, Lena was at the center of the room, explaining her plan to Kara, J'onn, Alex and Winn.

Like the first time, she commended the room naturally.

This time she wasn't avoiding Kara's gaze. Instead she found the strength to continue to speak every time her eyes met Kara's.

As usual, Kara was awestruck, and proud of her. She still had to fight against her urge to hug her though, and was grateful to have a cape she could fidget with instead.

Everyone listened Lena with attention, which caused a feeling of warmth to spread through Kara when she realized that she wasn't the only one to trust and believe in Lena anymore.

Alex was amazed by the plan she came up with.

J'onn looked at her in a way that showed how much he respected her.

Winn had his mouth agape in astonishment.

All of these things made Kara smile as Lena finished speaking.

Lena clasped both of her hands together, and the room went silent when she stopped speaking.

Winn broke the silence when he exclaimed cheerful, "That's amazing!"

Like the first time, every eye turned on him.

He shrugged. "What? That's amazing." He turned to Lena. "You are amazing. That is Genius."

Kara and Lena let out a laugh at this.

Lena smiled, looking at him. "Actually, I could use some help."

Winn pointed a hand at himself, seeming about to cry. "From me?"

Lena nodded with a smile.

"Okay. Come here." He waved her to follow him.

Satisfied, J'onn exited the room as well, leaving the two sisters alone.

Alex stepped closer to Kara. "Things seem to look better between you and Lena."

Kara smiled. "Yeah. We're getting close again. I'm not sure what's happening, or even where we're heading... But that feels good."

"I'm happy for you, Kara."

Kara felt a dreamy smile made its way over her face. She shook her head. "Anyway. We have bad guys to catch for now."

* * *

At the end of the gala, and after Lena's plan had perfectly worked, everyone started to leave.

Kara and Lena gazed at each other from across the place.

They shared a smile.

Kara who was still dressed as Supergirl got closer to her.

"Good job, Miss Luthor." She smiled widely.

"I couldn't have done this without you."

"I don't think it's true, but I appreciate the praise."

Lena let out an amused laugh, until she began gazing fondly at Kara. "Thank you. For being here tonight, and for supporting me."

"Always." Kara beamed, looking dreamily at Lena.

They kept gazing at each other, wonderstruck to be together until they heard sirens blaring through the city.

"Isn't it your cue, Supergirl?" She smiled.

Kara forced herself to get out of her daydreams, and shook slightly her head as if that could make things easier. "Yeah, I... I gotta go. See you later?"

"See you later." Lena nodded, and smiled brightly at Kara.

Kara smiled back before taking off in the air.

Lena looked up, gazing awestruck at Kara.

* * *

Kara was flying high above National City.

For once, her day had been quiet, and the only thing she had done as Supergirl was to rescue a cat stuck up in a tree. She loved actions, and would never back away from pulling off rescues that would let anyone speechless. But there was something so calming in flying peacefully in the night sky after a day in which no life and death situations had occurred.

Kara closed her eyes, and easily picked up the sound of a familiar heartbeat that added a sense of serenity in her own heart. Before she realized it, she was in front of L-Corp.

She opened her eyes, and saw Lena sitting at her desk, staring at her laptop.

Kara smiled and softly landed onto the balcony of Lena's office.

As if she had sensed her presence nearby, Lena spun her head, and a smile swept on her face when their gazes met.

Lena rose from her seat and stepped onto the balcony.

"Supergirl, to what do I owe this pleasure?" She smiled with that particular smile that was one of the reasons Kara had fallen in love with her years ago.

Kara's heart fluttered in her chest, and she couldn't contain her own smile.

"I just wanted to see you."

Lena shifted her weight from one foot to the other, looking a bit stressed out.

Kara gripped at the edge of her cape with one hand. "I'm sorry. Maybe I shouldn't have showed up here unannounced."

"I..." Lena started before interrupting herself.

Kara cleared her throat, feeling a weight press on her heart. "I should go." She turned around.

"Wait!" Lena's voice stopped her from taking off.

She spun around, and faced Lena.

Gazing into Lena's green eyes that reflected the kindness in her heart removed the weight from Kara's heart, and all she could feel was a feeling of warmth swirl within her.

They gazed at each other in silence, Kara waited for Lena to start speaking, and could guess that Lena was trying to gather her courage by staring into her eyes.

"Actually, I... um, I wanted to see you too. I need to talk to you about... certain things." Lena finally said.

Kara's face lit up.

"Would you like to come in?" Lena waved at Kara to come inside.

"Sure." Kara beamed, following Lena into her office.

Lena smiled at Kara. "First I'd really want to thank you again for helping me the other day. And I really do hope that we could keep working together. Regardless of what could happen between us."

Kara felt her heart leap in her chest, and for one second, she was afraid it might burst out. She also heard that Lena's heart was faster than when she got in.

 _She wants something more to happen between us. Rao, Kara! Keep it calm. Don't squeal,_ she thought as she fiddled with her cape.

Kara managed to hold back her squeal of happiness, but she couldn't stop the silly grin that took over her face.

"Of course, Lena. I will always be there for you."

Lena smiled, and stayed silent for a while.

Kara could see from the serious look on Lena's face that she was trying to formulate her thoughts.

"Kara, I..."

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize you had company." A voice that Kara didn't recognize interrupted them.

Worries began settling within Kara when she heard Lena's heart quicken.

They both turned around, seeing a woman that Kara didn't recognize, but caused a bad feeling to lunge in her heart.

Lena stiffened her stance, and looked at the woman before turning to Kara. "Would you excuse me, Supergirl? I have to take this."

Every instinct within Kara's was telling her not to let Lena alone with this woman Kara already knew she couldn't trust. But she knew she didn't have a choice. Lena had gently asked her to leave, so she wasn't going to force her way into a situation she wasn't welcome into.

"Sure," she said with regrets and spun around before taking off, fighting her instincts telling her that she should stay there and make sure Lena was okay.

No matter how much she was worried about Lena, Kara didn't want to be disrespectful.

At least, she could listen to Lena's heartbeat no matter where she was, and that was enough to reassure her for now.


	13. Be Your Own Hero (Part 1)

As every day, Lena had spent most of her time locked in her office with a minimum of social interactions, privileging only what was necessary and saving her energy for the thoughts that had submerged her mind, and overwhelmed her heart since the last time she saw her mother.

Her mother who had come to check up on her, asking her how she was doing, as if they were having mother-daughter lunches on a regular basis. Which made Lena feel even more suspicious than she had ever been about her mother's intentions.

Lillian Luthor had never shown the slightest interest in Lena's well-being for the last twenty years, and no matter how hard she tried to understand, Lena couldn't get why she suddenly cared about her.

 _She's up so something,_ that was the only reason Lena could find. _She's up to something terrible, and she needs my help to achieve it. She's going to hurt Kara and everyone else I care about if I don't comply to what she wants._

Lena pressed a hand to her heart, thinking about Kara was causing a terrible ache to tighten her chest. She had been avoiding to see Kara since the day her mother had come to crash the life she had barely started building in National City. She hadn't answered any of Kara's texts either, and nothing made Lena feel more guilty than ghosting Kara.

Kara could probably sense that something was off between them, because she was starting to text her less, and hadn't visited her at her office since the last time they saw each other.

Lena had come to National City mainly to repair their relationship, but instead, Lena realized that she was screwing it up again.

Again, she was pushing Kara away without giving her any explanations. That didn't only make her feel guilty, it also made her feel angry at herself.

She closed her eyes, chasing away the tears that were about to spill out.

Her phone rang on the desk.

With a shaky hand, she took it, and checked who was calling her, feeling a bit better when she saw her best friend's name appearing on the screen.

She picked up, and didn't get the time to say anything before hearing Andrea's voice on the other side of the line.

"So, did you win your girl back yet?"

Lena smiled slightly at the lively tone of her best friend. She shook slightly her head, although Andrea couldn't see her.

"No, I... no." She sighed.

"You haven't talked to her yet, right?"

"I did talk to her. Lot of times actually." Lena said, her heart fluttering from thinking about all the moments she had already shared with Kara since she had moved to National City.

She heard Andrea sighing slightly through the phone. "I meant, you didn't tell her why you broke up with her really. You didn't tell her that you still love her, and want to have a second chance."

Lena swallowed thickly. "How am I supposed to tell her that?"

"Tell her things like they are, that's all."

"I can't do that now." Lena said, sounding defeatist.

"Why?"

Lena began gripping at the edge of her desk with one hand, grateful she didn't have a super-strength that could smash it. "I just can't."

A silence followed those words until Andrea spoke, "Have you heard from Lex recently?"

Lena felt her chest tighten at the mention of her brother. "Not since I helped to put him in jail."

Another silence followed, and Lena could guess with the sound of Andrea's breathing that she was probably searching the reason Lena felt so downcast.

"My mother came to see me." Lena wasn't sure what she said that, but somehow, saying it aloud removed some of the weight out of her heart.

"What did she want?"

"She wanted to see how I was doing since I moved here."

A lingering silence passed.

"Don't do that, Lena." Andrea's voice came out as a gentle warning.

Lena swallowed thickly, knowing what her best friend meant.

Andrea continued, "Don't let your family destroy you and tearing your life apart. Not again."

"I don't wanna put Kara in danger," Lena said shakily.

"So, you rather throw your happiness away, throw her happiness away?"

"You don't know everything." _Like, you don't know Kara is actually Supergirl._

"I know. There's probably something bigger going on there that I could never understand. But there's one thing I know for sure... You deserve to be happy, Lena. You deserve to be loved. Even if you can't believe it."

Lena shuddered, slight tears making their way out of her eyes. She sniffled.

"I'm sorry to make you cry."

"It's okay." Lena swept her tears away with the back of her hand. "I gotta get going though." _Because I don't want to crumble over the phone, not even with my best friend._

"Okay. Think about what I said, please."

"I will." Lena promised. "Thank you for calling." She hung up the phone and put it down on the desk.

A headache made its way to Lena's head, she began rubbing her forehead and her temples as if that could make it go away.

She took a deep breath and got up from her seat to step onto the balcony.

Her heart skipped a beat when she saw Supergirl flying in National City night sky.

She swallowed thickly and began staring at Kara, awestruck as every time she saw her.

Kara stopped flying, and started floating. She spun around to look to the direction of Lena's office.

From a distance, their eyes met, and Lena's heart swelled with love until she noticed a glimmer of sadness into Kara's blue eyes.

The same sadness she had seen into Kara's eyes the first time their gazes had met when Kara had saved her from Corben.

 _Andrea's right. I have to fix this._ Lena began thinking, even though she still struggled to believe that she deserved to be loved and happy. She was certain of one thing, no one deserved to be loved and happy more than Kara did. More than that, Kara deserved her entire honesty. Kara deserved the truth.

Before she got the time to do anything to tell Kara how sorry she was for ghosting her these last days, Kara flew away from her and disappeared from her view faster than Lena's brain could even comprehend.

* * *

Kara landed onto the DEO balcony, her heart heavy from having seen Lena on her way here. Since the last time she talked to Lena in her office, Kara couldn't stop wondering what did she do that had made Lena pull away from her, just barely after they had started becoming close again. Added to that, she had just discovered that Lena's mother was the leader of Cadmus. Which made her wonder what Lena knew about that.

Her brow furrowed as she strolled on the floor with a million thoughts racing into her agitated mind.

As if on cue, Alex stepped to her. "Did you talk to Lena?"

Kara looked up at her sister. "Not yet. I don't think she wants to talk to me anyway."

"Something's happened between you two?" Alex asked, genuinely concerned.

"I don't know." Kara replied with a sigh escaping her lips. "I thought we were getting somewhere. She seemed to want the same thing I do, but she's ignoring me since the day her mother interrupted us in her office. I stopped sending her texts since Lillian kidnapped Mon-El and me. I didn't want to keep bothering her."

Alex stayed silent for a couple of seconds.

"We need to know what Lena knows about Cadmus." Alex said after a while.

Kara began fidgeting nervously with the edge of her cape.

"And we need to know why did Lillian Luthor take your blood." Alex reminded her.

"I know," Kara sighed.

"Could you talk to her, or should we send someone else?"

Kara frowned. "You're not seriously suggesting that Lena is working with her mother to wipe out aliens from Earth?"

"No, I'm not suggesting that. But Lena is smart, and she may know something we don't."

"Fair point. I will talk to her tomorrow."

"You sure?"

"Yeah," Kara nodded. "For now, I need to go punch something, so I'll be in the training room if you need me."

"Kara..."

"I'm fine," Kara tried to dismiss her sister's worries and began stepping away from her.

* * *

At CatCo, Kara was sitting at the desk she had managed to get since Snapper seemed to like her a little more, or at least, started to dislike her a little less. Since her article about Lena had been published actually. Article that Kara had read a couple of times ever since Alex told her that everything she wrote in it made her feelings for Lena obvious to anyone who would read it.

She knew she had to talk to Lena soon, like today, she had promised Alex she would do it. But the idea of facing Lena again caused a weird anxiety to settle in the pit of her stomach. She began digging her pen into her palm, until she remembered how she snapped her pen in half in Lena's office the day she interviewed her. She looked down at the pen she was holding, which was the one Lena gave her after that said interview. She put it down, and moved to the keyboards, doing her best to focus on the article she was supposed to write.

Her super-hearing picked up the sound of her phone buzzing. She looked down at her desk, papers were scattered everywhere, and her phone was nowhere to be seen. She looked up, and glanced around the room. There were too many people for her to use her x-ray vision. So, like a frustrated human being, Kara sighed as she lifted paper after paper to finally find the buzzing phone.

Her heart skipped at least three beats when she saw the name of the person calling her.

_Lena Luthor_

Kara swallowed thickly, and began gazing at the still buzzing phone in her hand, trying to make sure she wasn't dreaming.

As she was about to finally pick it up, the buzzing stopped, and the notification informing her that she had a missed call appeared on the screen.

"Shit!" Kara almost growled.

Every eye in the room turned on her. Kara Danvers wasn't known to swear. Which made some people frown at her with a very confused expression on their faces.

"Sorry," she apologized. "I have to..." She trailed off, and rose from her chair, almost stumbling on her own feet on her way out.

Resisting her urge to use her super-speed, Kara headed to the rooftop. She wasn't sure why, but being up there always calmed her down when she was nervous.

She sat down, and gazed at the notification on her phone. She took a deep breath, and called Lena back.

She exhaled, and pressed the phone to her ear.

Quicker than she would have thought, Lena picked up the phone, and Kara could hear Lena's fast breathing through it.

Lena stayed silent, and Kara really wasn't sure what to say.

"I'm sorry for not picking up earlier. I was in a meeting and... anyway." Kara said, not wanting to dig herself into a lie.

"Oh, I hope I'm not disturbing you." Kara could hear Lena's unsure tone.

"No, not at all. I'm glad to hear your voice. I missed you these last days." Kara closed her eyes for one second, frustrated at her tendency to blurt out things she maybe should keep for herself if she didn't want to scare Lena with her feelings.

"I'm sorry," Lena's voice came out quietly. "For not answering your texts, I've been super busy, and I... anyway." she said the same way Kara did earlier. Which made her understand Lena was probably holding something back from her. She didn't want to push her though.

"It's okay," Kara reassured her with a smile even though she knew Lena couldn't see her over the phone.

A silence passed, but it didn't feel uncomfortable. It even felt peaceful.

Kara focused on the sounds of Lena's breathing and her heartbeat. She also heard birds chirping, and a dog barking.

Kara heard Lena's heart quicken, which began to make her worry. She was about to ask her if everything was okay when Lena's voice came out from the other line of the phone.

"I was wondering if you were free for lunch?"

Kara could feel her eyes widening at the question when she understood what Lena was probably about to ask her. Her heart sped up, and she was grateful Lena couldn't hear it.

Lena's heart quickened even faster than previously, probably due to the lack of verbal reaction from Kara.

"I mean, I was wondering if you'd like to have lunch... with me, at L-Corp." Lena continued. "Or elsewhere, if you rather like."

"I... um... I'd love to." Kara said, her voice making obvious that it wasn't how she thought her day would have gone.

Kara smiled when she heard Lena's heart calming down. She could also almost hear Lena smile at her positive answer, which widened her own.

"I'd join you at L-Corp with some take-out." Kara smiled, her anxiety about facing Lena again suddenly gone from her stomach.

"Thank you." Lena said, genuinely thankful.

* * *

At L-Corp, Lena was standing on the balcony, waiting for Kara to arrive for lunch. A lunch that seemed to feel like a date. Which led her to feel nervous. Even more so, because she knew she owed Kara the explanations she robbed her from years ago. She just hoped it wouldn't mess things up between them.

"Knock, knock." She heard the smile through Kara's voice.

Lena tuned around to see Kara walking into her office with a beaming smile, and some bags containing their lunch in her hands.

Lena smiled back as she stepped inside her office, and got closer to Kara.

"Thank you for inviting me," Kara beamed.

"Well, you're the one who brought lunch." Lena smiled, waving at Kara to follow her on the couch.

They sat down close to each other and began making small talks while they ate their lunch.

Once she was done eating, and there was nothing else to calm down her nerves, Kara started fidgeting with her glasses.

Which made Lena easily guess that something was troubling Kara. That also made her realize that it wasn't the best moment to tell her what she had to.

"You all right?" Lena asked.

"I, uh, yes. I just... There's something I need to ask you. I'm not sure how you're gonna take it, or if you'll even believe me, but..." She trailed off, and looked down.

Softy, Lena put a hand to Kara's knee, hoping to soothe her. "Kara, whatever it is, you can tell me. I will always believe you."

Kara smiled slightly, but knowing that what she was about to say could possibly shatter Lena's life, she stayed silent for a couple of seconds.

Lena waited patiently for Kara to speak, and began stroking very lightly her knee.

Kara breathed out, and looked up. "Did you know your mother was the head of Cadmus?"

Lena took her hand off Kara's knee. She looked down.

Kara swallowed thickly, and heard Lena's heart and breathing quicken.

"I'm sorry, Lena." Kara said sincerely.

Lena looked at Kara. "Are you sure of what you're saying?"

"Yes. She kidnapped me with Mon-El the other day."

"What did she do to you?"

"She only took Mon-El as a way to get through me. She made me solar flare, and took a sample of my blood. We managed to escape after that."

Lena sighed, and rubbed her forehead. "It's even worse than I thought." She squeezed her eyes shut. She opened her eyes, and sighed again. "I know she was up to something. But I didn't imagine it could be something so horrible."

"I'm sorry," Kara repeated.

"I'm the one who's sorry, Kara." Lena said, fighting back her tears.

Kara's brow furrowed. "For what?"

Lena swallowed thickly. "No matter how hard I try to protect you, my crazy family always finds a way to attack you."

"That's not your fault." Kara said, wanting to erase all the illegitimate guilt into Lena's heart. She frowned. "Besides, your mother is the only one who came after me."

Lena chewed slightly at her lips until she breathed out exhausted. "Because I've been able to stop my brother from doing so."

Kara frowned deeper. "What are you talking about?"

Lena took a deep breath. "There are certain things that you don't know about the real reasons that made me break up with you."

A phone rang on the coffee table, it took long seconds for Kara to realize that it was hers, and she only did it after Lena told her to pick up.

"Alex." Kara said, hearing her sister's voice that seemed panicked.

Kara's brow furrowed as she listened her sister.

Lena nibbled her lips, wondering if she could ever get the ideal time to open up to Kara without being interrupted by anyone.

"I'm coming right away." Kara said and hung up her phone. She got up from the couch. "I'm sorry. There's an emergency at the DEO. I gotta go."

Lena rose from the couch, about to ask Kara to meet her up later, but Kara spoke first.

"Can we continue this conversation later?"

"I would like nothing more." Lena said, for the first time not terrified about finally telling Kara the truth. "Text me when you got some time."

Kara nodded and smiled slightly at her before making her way out of the office.

Lena watched Kara leave, and sighed when the doors closed behind her, letting her alone in her office.

She strode to the desk, and sat down on her seat, trying to get some work done as she waited for Kara to text her.

* * *

It was late in the night when Lena got a text from Kara asking her to meet her up at her place. Somehow, she felt relieved to have that needed talk at Kara's place that made her feel safe and warm just like Kara did.

From L-Corp, she made her way to Kara's loft.

This time, she didn't stand in front of the building for long minutes. Instead, she stepped inside, and headed upstairs without hesitation.

Her fist was raised in the air, about to knock when the door creaked open before her hand got the time to make contact with the surface.

A surprised expression made its way on her face.

Kara smiled, "Sorry, I didn't want to startle you. It's just... I heard you, and... anyway." She opened the door wider. "Come on in."

Lena stepped into Kara's loft, taking in the safety this place was giving her.

"How're you doing?" Kara asked.

"We saw each other for lunch today, Kara." Lena let out a chuckle.

"Right." She strolled to the kitchen island. "Do you want something to drink? I got your favorite wine."

"That's very kind of you. But I rather keep my mind clear." Lena said. She cleared her throat. "How did your emergency at the DEO go?"

Kara was about to fidget with her glasses, and sighed when she realized they weren't there. She ran a hand through her hair instead, and looked down.

"Does it have anything to do with my mother?" Lena asked, somehow already knowing the answer.

Kara looked up with an apologetic look. "Cadmus stole a virus from the fortress of solitude. That's why they needed my blood."

Lena sat down on the couch, trying to process the information. "What kind of virus?"

Kara sat beside her. "A virus that kills every alien except Kryptonians. Mon-El has been infected."

"Is he…"

"He's still alive. Kryptonians and Daxamites share similar DNA. He will die if Alex and Eliza can't find a cure, and Cadmus is probably planning on unleashing it over National City, and I have no idea how to stop them, I'm... I don't do know what do to."

"This is not your fault, Kara." Lena said.

Kara sighed, "In a way, it is."

"What do you mean?"

Kara swallowed thickly. "My birth father is the one who created the virus."

"I'm sorry." Lena put a hand to Kara's knee.

Kara choked back her tears. "That makes me understand what you must feel like about your family. I feel responsible for what happens even though I know that it's not my fault."

Lena removed her hand from Kara's knee, and clasped both of her hands together instead. She looked away from Kara and began staring at the wall in front of her. "At least you're not pushing away everyone who matters to you."

"So, it's because of your family that you broke up with me?" Kara asked.

Lena nibbled her lips, and nodded, still not looking at Kara.

"I thought I was doing the right thing to protect you. Maybe it was. But perhaps, I could've... We could have found another way that wouldn't have broken both of our hearts." She swallowed thickly. "If I had talked to you instead of running away to fix things by my own, maybe things would be different today."

A long silence passed, Kara looked at the light of National City from behind the windows of her loft as she pondered Lena's words. She spun her head to look at Lena who seemed about to crumble.

Ever so softly, she took one of Lena's hands in hers and held her with all the love she felt. "What happened?"

Lena entwined her fingers with Kara's, feeling that having Kara's hand in hers was the only thing that saved her from breaking in tears. She took the deepest of breath and turned her head to look at Kara.

"Lex came to see me the day we had our last date. He knew what was happening between us. He knew the truth about you. He found a way to use all these informations to his advantages, to get me to do what he wanted. At least that's what he thought."

"What did he want you to do?"

"He wanted me to help him take down Superman. He told me that I was smarter than him. That I was the only one who could do this. Obviously I refused. But then, he told me he would kill Alex and Eliza if I didn't. He even threatened to come after Andrea. I was so scared for everyone, for the whole world itself that I knew I had to find a way to stop him."

Kara furrowed her brow, slightly confused. "But my cousin is the one who stopped him."

Lena stayed silent, and looked down.

"Did you help him to put Lex in jail?" Kara asked.

Lena looked up at Kara. "When I got back to Metropolis. I made Lex think I was on his side. Not too much though, because I didn't want him to become suspicious of my true intentions. But in secret, I teamed up with Clark. No one knew about that. I still don't know why Clark chose to trust me when I came to him. But we have spent years working together. Lex was totally clueless, and he still doesn't know my involvement in this. At least, I don't think so. No one knows. Except for Clark, and now, you."

Kara stayed silent. She exhaled. "Now, the way Clark acted with you while he was here makes sense."

"What do you mean?"

"He trusts you as much as I do. He kind of gave me the feeling that you were friends."

"I wouldn't go that far. I don't do well with friendships. But I'd say there is a mutual respect between us."

"Why no one else know about that?"

"I asked him to keep my involvement secret. It's better this way." Lena shrugged.

Kara's brow furrowed. "Why? You deserve to be seen as the hero you are, Lena."

"I'm not a hero. I didn't do what I did to be seen this way. I did it because that was the right thing."

Stunned by the revelations she just learned, Kara looked down and tried to wrap her mind around everything Lena told her.

"Are you mad at me?" Lena's voice withdrew Kara from her thoughts.

Kara looked up. "For saving my family? How could I be mad?"

"Kara, I didn't..."

"Yes, Lena, that's what you did. You broke my heart while doing it, but no, I'm not mad. I just don't understand why you couldn't tell me the truth back then."

"Honestly, I didn't think you would let me do what I had planned. Not without helping me, and putting yourself in danger, which was exactly what I wanted to avoid."

"I... yes, I probably would have felt the need to be part of your plan. I would have felt the need to protect you. "

"It was my mess. I had to fix it on my own." Lena exhaled, feeling that she could finally breathe properly. "You're not the only one I pushed away to do that. I even shut Andrea out of my life for a while. She forgave me when I explained her what got me to do that. What I could explain, without revealing too much at least."

"Does she know I'm Supergirl?"

"No. I would never betray your secret, Kara. Not even to someone close to me."

"I know." Kara smiled, stroking her thumb over the back of Lena's hand without even realizing it.

Lena looked down at her hand holding Kara's. Which increased the hope they could become as close as they used to be. Even closer, now that there weren't any secrets between them anymore. Well, except the one Lena still struggled to process. She swallowed thickly when it came back crashing in her mind.

"Is there something else?" Kara asked softly.

Lena closed her eyes and breathed out. "I'm a Luthor." She opened her eyes, and met Kara's confused stare.

"I mean, Lionel was my birth father. Lex is the one who broke the news to me the same day he came to ruin the happiest time of my life. I wasn't sure if I should believe him at first, but I tested my DNA as soon as I got back. I haven't been able to deny the truth any longer once I got the result." She paused, and sighed. "That's also why I broke up with you, somehow."

Kara looked at her even more confused than before.

Lena chose to explain, "Knowing I was a Luthor by blood made me feel that I wasn't worthy of your love. It also got me scared that I could turn like them. I'm still scared of that sometimes."

"Lena, you don't have to be afraid. Not about turning like the rest of your family at least. You're not like them." Kara said, gazing deeply at Lena.

"How do you know?" Lena asked, her voice dripping of vulnerability. "Lex wasn't bad at first either. He was literally my role model when we were kid. I wanted to become like him. But then, he started changing, and after I failed into bringing him back to the person he used to be, I swore to myself that I would never turn like him. But I can't know that for sure. I could lose myself."

"You wanna know why I'm sure you will never be like Lex?"

Lena nodded, feeling tears well up in her eyes.

Kara smiled. "Because I know you. You are the most incredible person I have ever met. I told you that already, but you are a brilliant kind-hearted beautiful soul. You're good, and that will never change. I believe in you, Lena Luthor. I know that me stating all these facts won't erase your fear of turning like Lex. But, I can promise you that I will never let that happen. If you ever lose yourself, I will be there to bring you back. I promise you that, I will always be there to remind you who you truly are. I will always fight for you, and I will always believe in you."

Tears spilled out freely from Lena's eyes as Kara spoke, and her fears melted away under the softness of the words she heard being told with so much determination that she had no choices but believe in them.

Kara put a hand to Lena's cheek and wiped her tears away with a gentleness that made Lena feel how much Kara still loved her.

Kara smiled and switched to Lena's other cheek, drying the tears that had made their way out.

Lena gave Kara a tearful smile and gazed at her with all the love she felt.

Kara smiled and caressed Lena's cheek for a couple of seconds. Wanting to be closer to Lena, she began leaning in.

Lena pressed her cheek deeper into Kara's palm and started leaning in as well.

Softly, they rested their foreheads together and closed their eyes for long minutes.

Kara began leaning in more, her nose caressing Lena's.

Their lips were so close they could almost taste each other already.

A phone rang, they both froze at the sound, and pulled away from each other with a blush coloring their faces.

Lena realized it was her phone that had disrupted them, she took it out of her purse and fought her desire to smash it.

Worries settled within her when she saw it was her assistant calling her. She picked up.

"Jess, is everything all right?"

Kara watched Lena's expression changing from annoyed, to stressed out, to terrified in a matter of seconds.

"Are you okay?" Lena asked with an obvious panic in her voice.

She sighed in relief at the answer she got.

"I'm on my way." Lena said. "Go home, and stay safe." She hung up her phone.

"Lena?"

"There's been an attack at L-Corp." Lena said before Kara got the time to even ask what was wrong.

"Do you think it has something to do with Cadmus?"

"I wouldn't be surprised. I have to go." Lena rose from the couch, and began heading to the door.

Kara got to her feet as well. "Let me come with you."

"Kara, I'm not sure that's... I need you to be safe."

"I don't think I will ever be truly safe. But I get what you mean. You want to protect me. I want to protect you. How about we protect each other?"

Lena gave Kara a smile. "Let's go."

Despite the seriousness of the situation, Kara had to fight against a beaming smile to take over her face. But her lips still curled in a smile as they made their way outside.


	14. Be Your Own Hero (Part 2)

After having checked what happened at L-Corp, and discovered that the isotope 454 had been stolen by Cadmus, Kara and Lena made their way to the DEO.

They explained the situation to the others. Everyone began talking at the same time, speaking over each other as they tried to find a way to fix the situation, and stopping Cadmus before they would unleash the Medusa virus across National City.

"I know how to thwart their plan," Lena's voice came out calm over the others.

Everyone went silent, and turned their attention on her.

Suddenly feeling a bit self-conscious about having so many people looking at her, Lena folded her arms over her chest and cleared her throat, not sure how to voice her thoughts.

Kara smiled at her, silently supporting her.

Lena gave her a grateful smile, and cleared slightly her throat as she forced herself to stop thinking about what Kara's lips tasted like.

"I just have to switch out the isotope and make the virus inert." Lena finally said.

"But Cadmus has the isotope. How to do you plan on doing that?" Eliza asked.

Lena swallowed thickly, she hadn't spoken with Kara's foster mother since she and Kara had been dating. Somehow, having Eliza asking her this question made her even more self-conscious about telling the plan she began forming into her mind when she found out what Cadmus planned to do. She shook slightly her head, hoping that her plan sounded as good out loud as it did in her mind.

"I could go to my mother, and make her think I'm on her side. Once I get my hands on the isotope, I make the virus inert. Which she will discover only when she will try to unleash it."

"Why does everything sound so simple when she's the one speaking?" Winn said, quite amazed by Lena again.

Lena gave him a small smile, and turned to look at the others, most seemed pretty convinced with her plan. Except, Kara, whose brow was furrowed.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" Kara asked Lena. "In private."

Lena nodded, and Kara began waving at her to follow her, away from the others, and to an empty room.

Kara stood in front of Lena, slightly shifting her weight from one foot to the other, and fidgeting with the edge of her cape. She looked as if she was trying to find out the best way to formulate her thoughts.

Lena folded her arms over her chest, reading through Kara's emotions. "Why do I feel that you don't like my plan?"

"Because I don't." Kara threw slightly her arms in the air.

"Kara," Lena began softly, trying to ease Kara's obvious tension.

"That sounds pretty dangerous. How can you be sure she's going to believe you, anyway? You've been doing so much good. That's just... That's a brilliant plan, but there's no guarantee it's gonna work."

"My mother doesn't keep track of what I'm doing, so I don't think that's going to be a problem. Besides, she so desperately wants me to be like her that she won't even question my motivation to do this. She will jump at the first opportunity she has to have me on her side. That's where I trick her."

Kara furrowed her brow, and sighed. "That makes sense. But, that still does sound dangerous."

"It is. But, unless someone comes up with something better, that's the only plan we have. Besides, once I get my hands on the virus, the others will be able to weaponize it and make a cure to save Mon-El."

"I have a feeling that making a cure is something you could so as well."

"I could. But I want to let the others have their moment too. Especially, when I'm sure they're more than capable of doing it."

Kara let out a quick chuckle until her expression became serious again.

"You still don't like this plan, do you?" Lena guessed.

"No, I don't. I trust in your genius. But I'm worried for you."

"Would that make you feel better if you were there when my mother will realize she'd been tricked?"

"What do you mean?"

"I was thinking that for making all that more realistic, Supergirl should show up to try to stop me. You should come with some back-up to make this even more realistic. What do you think?"

"That makes me feel a bit better." Kara smiled slightly. She paused. "Does your mother know about... our past?"

"I have no idea. If she does, she's never mentioned it." Lena said. "She doesn't know either that Lex told me Lionel was my birth father. Knowing her, she probably waits for a time to use this information to her advantage."

"Aren't you afraid of what she could do once she'll realize you tricked her?"

"I'm hoping she'd be in jail, and won't have the means to hurt anyone anymore."

Kara frowned, silently asking Lena what else she had planned.

Understanding Kara's silent question, Lena explained the last part of her plan. "I was thinking of calling the police and getting her arrested."

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Kara asked.

"She shouldn't be free for all the things she did," was all Lena replied.

They stayed silent for a while, Kara pondering Lena's words, and Lena waiting for Kara's full acceptation of that plan.

Kara breathed out, "Okay. Let's do this."

Lena smiled. "Really?"

"Yes. I trust you, and I want to support you in this."

"Thank you, Kara. That means a lot."

"Always," Kara smiled, gazing deeply at Lena, bouncing from her eyes to her lips as she fought against her urge to pull her in a breathtaking kiss. She cleared her throat. "We should give more details to the others."

Lena nodded, and they both made their way out of the room.

"How have you been able to come up with a such elaborate plan in a such short amount of time?" Kara asked.

Lena smiled and slightly shrugged.

* * *

At the port of National City, Kara was catching her breath as she was slowly making her way down. She exhaled when her feet touched the ground. She began searching for Lena who seemed nowhere to be found, but she could still hear her heartbeat that was rather fast. Her eyes wandered everywhere as worries swirled within her.

Sirens blared through the city.

Kara's breath hitched when she saw police cars park nearby.

Not long after, Kara saw Lillian Luthor, handcuffed and dragged to the police cars.

Lillian seemed cold and calm as she let the police officers pulling her into one of the cars.

Kara swallowed thickly, her worries for Lena increasing, even though she knew Lena had been the one to plan this.

She used her x-ray vision and scanned everywhere as she focused on the sound of Lena's heartbeat, finally finding her.

Kara exhaled with relief. She rose up in the air and flew to land in front of Lena.

Lena looked up at Kara and gave her a small smile. "You okay?"

"Yeah," Kara nodded, and noticed that Lena's heartbeat had calmed down as soon as their eyes met.

"Is J'onn all right too?"

"Everyone's fine, Lena." Kara smiled. "You saved all of us."

Lena stayed silent, but still give Kara another small smile.

"Thank you for what you did, Lena." Kara said genuinely.

Lena slightly shrugged and cleared her throat. "We should go back to the DEO. I have to give something to Eliza. So, she can make the cure for Mon-El."

"Okay," Kara nodded, about to start walking. She frowned, and turned around when she saw Lena wasn't following her. "Lena?"

"Can… Can I ask you something?" Lena asked unsure.

"Of course," Kara smiled.

"Would you mind flying us there?"

Kara's eyes slightly widened as a surprised expression made its way to her face. "I, um..."

"We don't have to if that makes you uncomfortable." Lena said.

"I want to," Kara replied quickly. "But, I mean... Are you sure? Most people don't like flying in the open air."

"We have already flown together, and I liked that."

Kara let out a chuckle. "We have floated together. We've never truly flown."

"What's the difference?"

Kara stepped closer to Lena. "Do you wanna find out?"

Lena nodded with a smile.

Kara smiled as she got closer to Lena. Her breath got caught in her throat when she put her arms around the woman she loved. A familiar warmth spread through her, and she felt Lena shudder when their bodies came in a very close proximity.

"You all right?" she asked Lena.

"Yeah." Lena breathed out, staring deep at Kara. _I just missed having your arms around me so much. I feel so safe, and I want to stay there forever._ These thoughts caused tears to well up into her eyes. "I missed you so much, Kara." The words left her mouth before she got the time to hold them back.

"I missed you too." Kara said, gazing awestruck at Lena. "You ready?"

Lena put her arms around Kara's shoulders and nodded.

Kara secured her hold onto Lena, and smiled at her.

Feeling even safer than previously, Lena's heart fluttered. She was so captivated by Kara that she didn't even realize that they had taken off until she looked down at the city displayed below them.

Lena had always hated flying, but as she hovered in the sky with Kara, she was pretty sure that flying between Kara's arms had become one of her favorite things to do.

They landed onto the balcony of the DEO, and stepped inside the building.

Kara noticed the little smirk on Alex's face, but chose to ignore it. "Where's Eliza?"

"In the med bay."

"I know the way." Lena said, letting the two sisters alone.

"What the hell was that, Kara?" Alex slightly smacked playfully her sister's shoulder, and mildly hurt her own fist at the impact.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Kara said, stepping away from her sister with a slight blush coloring her cheeks.

Alex followed her sister. "You and Lena exchanging idiot smiles as you flew both of you, carrying her as if she was your bride."

Kara shrugged slightly. "I guess, we will figure out later what it means." She smiled.

In the med bay, Lena and Eliza were talking about science and had already figured out the best way to make a cure.

"Thank you for your help, Lena." Eliza smiled.

"You're welcome." Lena swallowed thickly, a bit overwhelmed. She hadn't realized until now how much she hadn't only missed Kara, but she had also spent years missing Kara's family.

"I'm so glad you and Kara are back together." Eliza beamed.

Lena's eyes grew wide. Her breath hitched, and no words were able to come out of her mouth.

"I've always known you would find your way to each other sooner or later." Eliza continued in the same happy tone that earlier. "You both are meant to be."

Lena gulped. Not having the heart to break Eliza's heart by telling her that she was mistaken about the status of her relationship with Kara. They weren't back together yet and Lena wasn't sure they could be. She smiled awkwardly. "I... um, I should go. Unless you need my help."

Eliza put a hand to Lena's shoulder. "As much as I love working with you, I'm sure Kara needs you more than me."

Lena nodded, and slowly walked out to join Kara who was still talking with Alex.

When Alex noticed Lena coming towards them, she smiled at her sister and stepped away from them.

"Do you want me to fly you home?" Kara asked.

Lena stayed silent for a while, feeling conflicted between the answer she knew she was supposed to give, and the one she really wanted to give. She gazed into Kara's eyes, knowing from the way Kara was looking at her that she wanted to hear what she truly felt.

"I don't want to be alone tonight," she finally said.

Kara smiled and stuck out an arm to her. "We can go to my place if you want?"

With a matching smile, Lena slid her hand into Kara's. "I'd love that."

* * *

From one of the windows of Kara's loft, Kara and Lena stepped inside.

With gentleness, Kara put Lena down on the floor.

"I quickly could get used to traveling like this." Lena said.

"Good," Kara grinned.

Lena quirked an eyebrow at Kara's eager answer.

A blush crept up Kara's neck and spread on her cheeks. "I... I mean, I will always fly you wherever you want."

"Good to know." Lena smiled.

Kara sucked a breath as she gazed wonderstruck at Lena. Lena who was in her loft for the rest of the night, about to spend the night with her. Suddenly, it struck Kara that she only had one bed. She gulped, feeling the blush of her cheeks deepen and spread up to the tip of her ears.

 _I will sleep on the couch, it's gonna be fine._ Kara tried to reassure herself.

"You okay?" Lena's voice withdrew Kara from her thoughts.

"Yea-Yeah." Kara stammered.

"Can I take a shower?" Lena asked, giving very inappropriate thoughts to Kara's mind.

Her breath got caught in her throat, and she was unable to speak. She nodded.

She cleared her throat, and finally found her voice back, "I'm gonna search you some comfy clothes to sleep in."

Kara used her super-speed to go to her bedroom. She pulled a drawer open, and took her favorite pajama before super-speeding to be in front of Lena, and handing her the pajama.

Their fingers brushed when Lena took the pajama from Kara's hands. "Thanks." She smiled brightly, making Kara's heart melt at the same time. She kept smiling as she walked past her.

Kara glanced behind her shoulder to see Lena getting inside the bathroom. Doing her best not to picture Lena in the shower with the water flowing over her and trailing down her naked body.

She shook slightly her head, and sighed as she ran a hand through her hair.

When Lena came back from the bathroom after taking a very long shower, she was surprised to find Kara lying on the couch, and tucked under some thick blankets.

Lena furrowed her brow. "Are you going to sleep on the couch?"

Kara sat up. "I didn't want to make you uncomfortable."

Lena's eyebrow went up. "By sharing the same bed?"

"I just... I wasn't... I wasn't sure how much closeness you wanted tonight."

Lena smiled sweetly. "I'd really like if I could sleep in your arms tonight. If you're okay with that, of course."

Kara's heart leapt in her chest at the request. She yanked the blankets away from her, and scrambled to her feet. She smiled as she took Lena's hand in hers and led her to the bed.

The same way they used to do it while they were dating, when Kara and Lena slithered under the sheets, they quickly got closer to each other, as if their bodies were attracted to one another like two magnets.

The room was dimly lit from the lights of National City shimmering from behind the windows.

Kara put an arm out, silently telling Lena to settle on her chest.

Lena smiled and lay her head so she could hear and feel Kara's heartbeat. She draped an arm across her upper body, and exhaled when she felt Kara's arm snake around her waist.

Automatically, their legs tangled together under the cotton sheets.

"I missed hearing your heartbeat," Lena whispered softly.

"Me too," Kara said quietly. She kissed the top of Lena's head, and nuzzled her hair.

Lena closed her eyes, and for the first time since she broke up with Kara, she fell fast asleep.

Nuzzled into Lena's hair, as she focused her hearing on Lena's heartbeat, her breathing, and her cute little snoring that made her able to block out the noises coming from outside, Kara peacefully followed Lena into a restful slumber.

* * *

The next morning, after she had woken up early, and managed to untangle herself from the embrace she had shared with Lena for the entire night, Kara flew to Midvale quickly, and picked up a breakfast that she remembered Lena liked.

She landed into her loft shortly after, she changed into casual clothes, and set up the table before walking to her bed.

Her heart melted at the view of Lena lying in her bed. She still struggled to believe it was real. Speechless, she sat up at the edge of the bed, and kept admiring her until Lena's eyes fluttered open.

"Hi," Kara smiled.

Lena sat up and glanced around her before smiling at Kara.

"I went to pick up breakfast." Kara said.

A silence passed.

"Why are you always so perfect with me, Kara?" Lena furrowed her brow.

Kara's eyes grew wide. "Wha-What?"

Lena swallowed thickly. "Why do you always take care of me? It's like you always know what I want or need. Why do you…" She trailed off, her eyes glistening suddenly.

Kara softly took both of Lena's hands in hers and looked at her with all the love she felt. "Because I care so much about that it gives me the need to take care of you."

Lena gave Kara a tearful smile, and entwined their fingers together.

Kara smiled fondly at Lena and brought her hands to her lips, she kissed them softly before leaning in and pressing a kiss to Lena's forehead.

Before leaving Kara's loft that morning, Lena chose not to overthink too much what she was doing when she put her arms around Kara and wrapped her in an embrace.

Kara's breath got caught in her throat as she held Lena tightly. They had spent the entire night tangled into each other's arms, but even though she wasn't really surprised by it, she was still awestruck at the incredible warmth that coursed through every fiber of her being at the feeling of Lena's body so close to hers.

"Thank you, Kara. Thank you for everything." Lena said, withdrawing slowly from the embrace.

"Always," Kara smiled.

Lena smiled back.

 _Always,_ seemed to be their word for saying _you're welcome._ But that was also their way of saying _I will always be there for you._ Somehow, it was a word that made the connection between them even deeper.

"See you later." Lena said, pulling the door open.

"Yeah." Kara breathed out, watching Lena go until she disappeared in the hallway.

Kara pushed the door close, and leaned against it with a beaming smile and a deep hope about the future swirling in her heart.

* * *

It was late in the night, and way past the reasonable hours to be at work, but that didn't stop Lena from still being at L-Corp. She wasn't truly working though, but being at her office made her feel less miserable than being at home. She wasn't even sure she could consider her cold and empty penthouse _a home._

For Lena, _home_ had always been a special person that made her feel safe and warm. Kara's loft had also become a place she could call _home_.

Lena smiled slightly as she read for the million times the new article Kara wrote about her. The one telling how she stopped the Medusa virus from being unleashed over National City and saved countless of lives. This one didn't mention that she got her mother arrested, and for that, Lena was grateful. She didn't regret what she did, but that didn't make it easy.

She scrolled over the magazines neatly set on her desk, finding articles about her that were far less positive than the one Kara wrote. Some of them didn't believe in the good she was doing and portrayed her as the villain of the story. Others, accused her of secretly working with Cadmus. But the article that bothered her the most was the one that only mentioned that she betrayed her own mother. Reading all of that made her feel grateful that barely no one knew the role she had played into putting Lex in jail.

Suddenly, a feeling of warmth washed over her. She knew what it meant, and a feeling of safety began swirling into her.

Lena rose from her seat, and spun around to face Kara who had just landed on her balcony.

Kara smiled at her as she slightly fidgeted with the edge of her cape. Something that Lena found adorable.

Lena smiled, waving slightly at Kara. "Do you wanna come in?"

Kara smiled and stepped inside. She glanced at the article Lena had been reading, and her brow furrowed, not in confusion, but anger. Lena could guess it from the way she clutched at her cape.

"That's fine. I'm used to this kind of press." Lena said, hoping to soothe Kara.

Kara looked up, and Lena could see slightly glistening blue eyes staring at her with sadness. "That's so unfair."

Lena shrugged nonchalantly. "I'm a Luthor. Which means that no matter where I go, no matter what I do, people will always have an opinion about me." She strode in the room, and sat down on the couch. "Thank you for your article though. You have brightened my day more than you can imagine."

"Thanks to you," Kara smiled and sat down beside Lena. "It's weird, but every time I write something about you, it looks like my boss likes me a little more." She paused, and nibbled at lips before saying what she meant, "I think that's because I pour all my heart in it, because I want everyone to see you the way I do. You make me a better reporter, so thank you."

Lena smiled, but Kara could see a bit of sadness lingering in that smile.

"How are you holding up?" Kara asked. "About your mother, I mean, that can't be easy."

"It was the right thing to do," Lena stated a bit emotionless.

"Lena," Kara said softly, wanting Lena to open up to her, wanting to lighten the weight that seemed to press heavily on her heart.

"Putting my family in jail is starting to become some kind of a hobby." Lena let out a humorless laugh. "I guess I should be used to that feeling by now, but..." She sighed. "I'm not."

"What feeling?"

"Knowing that I did the right thing, but also feeling that I betrayed my family." She swallowed thickly. "I also constantly feel responsible for the things they did."

"I know what you mean." Kara said.

A silence passed.

Kara was lost in her thoughts, her super-hearing picking up sounds coming from the city. "Are you finally going to accept the fact that you're a hero?" she asked Lena.

"I don't think I could ever see myself as a hero for the world. But..." Lena smiled slightly. "But maybe, I can be my own hero."

 _Sometimes you gotta be your own hero,_ Kara remembered the day she told Lena that sentence that was her personal mantra ever since she was on Earth. And apparently, it was Lena's too.

"You remember?" Kara gave Lena her most beaming smile.

Lena smiled brightly. "Of course, I do. I remember everything that's happened between us. Every single thing you've ever told me. You're the one who gives me the strength to fight for making the world a better place. "

Kara gazed at Lena with all the love she felt. "We have that in common."

Lena stayed silent, her thoughts racing in her mind, and her feelings swirling in every fiber of her being.

"Kara, I need to tell you something."

Kara smiled and looked at her in a way that told Lena she was ready to hear whatever she had to say.

"I didn't come to National City only to take over L-Corp and redeem my family name." She paused and breathed out. "I also came here for you."

Kara's eyes widened at this revelation, and she stared speechless at Lena.

Lena continued, "I don't want to make things awkward between us. As I told you, I want us to keep working together, regardless of what could happen between us. I'm not naive to think we could pick up our relationship where we left it. Where I… where I broke it. And I know that you probably deserve better than me. But I need to tell you that I have never stopped loving you. I have never stopped wishing that one day we could find our way back to one another. I…" Her breath got caught in her throat, and she stopped talking.

Kara put a hand to Lena's knee. "Breathe, please. I'm afraid you pass out."

Lena let out a chuckle, and allowed herself to relax when Kara began caressing her knee softly. Tears welled up into her eyes at the love and care she felt at the way Kara looked and touched her. She exhaled.

"I feel the same way, Lena." Kara smiled.

"You do?" Lena said as if she couldn't quite believe it.

Kara let out a laugh. "Don't look so surprised, please. It's pretty obvious for anyone that I love you. I can't believe you don't notice it."

"Well, I was hoping I was reading the clues right." Lena smiled. "It's just... It's been years, and I wasn't sure... I mean, you could have moved on from us."

"Lena, do you remember all the things you wrote me in the letter you gave me?"

"Of course, I do."

"You told me that you will always love me. That I will always be your heart. I know that you were breaking up with me in that letter, but that was basically a love letter. How was I supposed to move on? Even if I had wanted to move on from you, I wouldn't have been able to do it." She put a hand to Lena's cheek and kept stroking slightly her knee. "I've always known that I will always love you too. Despite the broken heart you left me with. It has never changed. My feelings have never faded. I spent years wishing to have you back in my life, and now you're here." She smiled through tears that started building up.

Tears made their way out of Lena's eyes. "I'm so, so sorry, Kara." she said shakily. "I'm so, so sorry for breaking your heart. For not fighting for us back then."

Kara caressed Lena's cheek and swept away her tears at the same time. "You did fight for us, Lena. In your own way. You fought alone, because you didn't know what else to do. But you don't have to do that anymore. We can't fight together against whatever will try to tear us apart in the future. If you want that as much as I do."

"I do want that," Lena whispered.

Kara smiled fondly, and leaned in to kiss Lena's forehead softly.

Lena took a deep breath. "Do you forgive me? For the pain I caused you."

"There's nothing to forgive, Lena. Yes, you broke my heart. I won't deny that fact. But I understand what happened now. I understand why you did it. I wasn't mad at you back then, I'm certainly not going to be mad now. I'm proud of you, my Lena."

Lena gave Kara a tearful smile and leaned into Kara's palm as she caressed her cheek.

"I just need you to do something for me, Lena." Kara said with serious.

Lena straightened her stance and slid her hand into Kara's. "Anything."

"I need you to stop thinking that I deserve better than you."

"Kara," Lena whispered.

Kara withdrew her hand from Lena's cheek and put it on her lips instead, gently silencing her. "I get it. You're not perfect. I'm grateful for that, because I'm not perfect either. But no matter how flawed we are, I can tell for sure... No one deserves to be with me more than you. No one can be better for me than you, Lena Kieran Luthor. And no one deserves to be loved unconditionally more than you do. I need you to start believing in that. Can you do that? Not only for me, but for you as well?"

For only answer, Lena began weeping and nodded her approval at Kara's request.

"Come here." Kara said, wrapping Lena in a tight embrace.

Lena put her arms around Kara and kept releasing all the tears she had been holding back for far too long as Kara cradled her protectively in her arms. No matter where they were, as long as she was with Kara, Lena was certain of one thing, Kara was her home, the one that her heart had chosen a long time ago.

Kara nuzzled softly Lena's hair, taking in the love she felt from this embrace. "I love you so much, my beautiful princess." she said and kissed Lena's temple.

A sound that seemed like a mix of a sob and a chuckle, escaped Lena, she tightened the grip of her arms around Kara. "I missed hearing this so much." She sniffled.

"I missed saying it just as much." Kara said and kept holding Lena close to her heart.

Lena was the first to withdraw from the embrace, and they slightly pulled away, but kept holding each other close.

"I love you so much, my heart." Lena smiled tearfully.

Kara beamed through her tears, and leaned in to rest her forehead against Lena's.

They closed their eyes, savoring their renewed closeness.

They leaned in even more, and their nose began brushing together.

Not sure who made the first move to lean forward, their lips started caressing each other as softly as the caress of a feather would feel like.

Kara put her hands to Lena's cheeks and felt Lena snaking her arms around her waist.

They smiled before pressing their lips deeper together, both feeling as if a firework had just exploded behind their closed eyelids.

Their hearts pounded in their chests as if they had suddenly started beating properly after years of struggles. As if they were finally living, and not simply surviving.

At the same time, they opened their mouth, and deepened the kiss.

A moan escaped them when their tongue finally met in a dance their bodies recognized, and even years later, it became easy to find the familiar rhythm that put their hearts in perfect sync.

They kissed for as long as they could, until breathless and with a peaceful heart, they rested their foreheads together.

They slightly pulled away and smiled.

They locked their gazes as if they were seeing each other for the first time.

Kara brought her hands to Lena's cheeks and caressed them softly.

Lena smiled at Kara's tenderness that hadn't changed at all.

Alex's voice through her earpiece took Kara out of the dream that had become true.

Surprised, she withdrew her hands from Lena's cheeks as if Alex had been in the room with them.

"Alex," she said, and started listening her sister's voice. She sighed slightly. "I'm coming."

"Is everything okay?" Lena asked.

"Yeah, nothing to worry about. Alex just needs my help at the DEO. I gotta go." She sighed again as she pulled away from Lena with regret and got up from the couch, smoothing her skirt and her cape as she strolled to the balcony.

Lena rose from the couch as well, and followed Kara onto the balcony, she shivered slightly when the fresh air of the night hit her skin.

"Be careful, Supergirl." Lena said, the smile in her voice not hiding her worries.

"Always," Kara reassured her with a beaming smile.

"Can we see each other tomorrow?" Lena asked.

"Yeah," Kara nodded eagerly. "Go home and get some rest, Lena."

"Okay."

Kara raised an eyebrow, not convinced.

Lena let out a chuckle. "I promise, Kara."

Kara smiled, and shifted closer to Lena.

Softly, she put her hands to Lena's cheeks and looked at her with all the love she felt.

Lena brought her hands to Kara's wrists and held them as she looked at Kara with the same feelings reflecting in her eyes.

Kara moved closer, and pressed her lips to Lena's in a feather kiss that held so much meaning.

It was the kind of kiss that held a promise of more to come.

It was a kiss that told both of them that they would never let anyone or anything come between them anymore.

It was a kiss that made them feel they were both willing to fight for their love no matter what could happen.

Slowly, their lips parted, but they were still holding tight onto each other as they pulled away.

Kara caressed lovingly Lena's cheek as she stepped away. She smiled before turning around, and taking off.

Lena looked up and gazed at Kara until she disappeared in the night, awestruck at the way her day had turned out and eager to find out what tomorrow was going to bring.


	15. Whole Again

Kara was smiling so much since the previous night that her cheeks were beginning to hurt. The beaming smile that was stuck on her face since then had earned her some weird looks from her co-workers. But Kara didn't care, even if she had wanted to stop smiling, she knew she wouldn't have been able to do that.

For the first time in years, Kara could tell with certainty that she was truly happy, and nothing, not even Snapper berating her for a few misplaced commas in the article she was currently working on would have been able to break her bubble of happiness.

A blissful sigh escaped her when she began reliving in her mind what happened in Lena's office last night. Her body could even remember with an accurate precision how that felt to have Lena's body pressed against hers, how that felt to have Lena's lips on her own. Warmth spread through her at these memories, and her smile broadened even more.

She took her phone in her hand, and started reading the few texts she had exchanged with Lena the previous night.

 _I hope everything turned out okay at the DEO._ Lena had sent her, and Kara had easily guessed that she had been worried about her from the moment she left.

 _I'm home, safe and sound, and thinking about how much I love you._ :) _I hope you're home too._

_I'm home, I promise. I love you too, my heart. Sleep well._

_You too, my beautiful princess. :)_

Kara's heart melted, and she suddenly felt privileged to be the one allowed to see that side of Lena. The side that wasn't afraid to show her feelings and expressing them. The one that felt safe enough not to pretend to be someone else.

Kara silently promised to always be Lena's safe place, no matter what could happen around them.

As she was sitting at her desk, daydreaming about how much she loved Lena Luthor, and couldn't wait to marry her when the time would be right, Kara heard the sound of a familiar heartbeat getting closer to CatCo.

Shortly after, the sound of heels clicking on the floor that she could have recognized between miles followed.

Kara's already beaming smile deepened, and despite the fact that she knew Lena was going to be there soon, Kara dropped her pen onto the desk when the most magnificent person that ever existed appeared in front of her.

With a wide smile, Lena stepped closer to Kara's desk.

Kara's heart quickened in happiness. She rose from her seat and moved in front of her desk to stand closer to Lena.

"Lena," Kara smiled. "Surprise visit to CatCo?"

Lena smiled brightly, and Kara could see her tightening slightly her grip onto her purse. "No. I'm here to see you actually."

"Really?" Kara beamed.

"Yeah, I'm hosting a gala at L-Corp tonight. A fundraiser actually, and I wondered if you would want to come with me?" She bit slightly at her bottom lip as she waited Kara's answer.

"Of course, I will be there. I'll make sure everything goes well."

Lena let out a soft chuckle. "No, Kara, I didn't mean like this. I mean, I know you will save the situation if something goes sideways. But what I'm saying is, that I'd really like if, you, Kara Danvers could be my date."

Kara's face lit up with the hugest of grin. "It will be my honor, Miss Luthor."

"I'll see you there then," Lena gave Kara her brightest smile.

Kara felt flutters swirl through every fiber of her being at the view of Lena standing in front of her, looking absolutely perfect, and smiling at her in a way that could have given her more strength than the brightest sun.

"Can't wait." Kara said with that special smile that wasn't going to fade any time soon.

With one last charming smile that made Kara weak on her knees, Lena slowly walked out of the office.

Kara exhaled blissfully, and shook her head, forcing herself to get back to reality once Lena had disappeared from her sight.

Eager about tonight, another smile made its way to Kara's face, until she swallowed thickly and furrowed her brow when she began wondering what outfit she was going to wear.

"I need to call Alex."

* * *

"Kara, calm down." Alex walked closer to her sister who was pacing around her bedroom, trying outfit after outfit.

Kara halted her steps to stand in front of her sister. "Sorry, I think I'm freaking out a bit."

"You don't say." Alex snorted.

"I haven't had a date in a very long time, Alex." Kara said, taking another dress out of her closet. She strolled to be in front of her mirror. "And I'm not having a date with someone random. It's with Lena. She's my..."

"Soulmate. The love of your life, yes, I know." Alex put a hand to her sister's shoulder from behind. "That's why everything is going to turn out great." She smiled, staring at their reflection in the mirror.

"You really think so?"

"Why are you so afraid of?"

"I don't know." Kara sighed, turning around. "I'm just afraid something goes wrong. I can't lose her again."

"You won't lose her even if you choose the wrong dress." Alex tried to reassure her sister.

Kara's eyes widened. "What is the wrong dress?" She began pacing again.

"Kara." Alex seized gently her sister's arm, and surprisingly made her stop pacing. "Lena came to National City for you. She wants to be with you as much as you want to be with her. So, everything's gonna be fine, okay?"

"Okay," Kara nodded and exhaled.

They stayed quiet for a while.

"So, you trust her to take care of my heart then?" Kara asked, remembering a conversation she had with her sister a couple of days ago.

"If I put my constant worries for you aside, yes, I trust her." Alex replied. "But she better not mess up." Alex continued in her most protective tone.

Kara let out a quick chuckle at the overprotective instinct of her sister.

She grabbed a blue dress and a green dress. "Tell me though, which one should I wear?"

"I've already told you, Kara. Always go with the blue, that's your color."

Kara looked down at the dress she was holding, unconvinced by her sister's advice.

She threw the blue dress to the bed, and strolled to the mirror with the green dress in front of her.

"I'm going to go for this one." Kara nodded at her reflection in the mirror, sure of herself. "It matches Lena's eyes color." she said dreamily.

"Why did you even ask for my help?" Alex sighed slightly.

Kara shrugged nonchalantly, a dreamy smile still stuck on her face. "Gosh! I have a date with Lena. I'm so happy. I love her so much." she said, bouncing on her feet.

"I know, Kara, I know."

"I'm so happy that I feel it could make me explode. Do you think it's possible to die from too much happiness?" Kara asked as she began to float slightly without even realizing it.

"I don't think so. Just try not to float in public and you'll be fine."

"I'll do my best." Kara exhaled, her feet touching the floor again. "I want to marry her." She beamed.

Alex patted softly her sister's shoulder. "One step at a time, Kara. One step at a time."

"You're right." Kara agreed, knowing it was better to take things slow.

* * *

At L-Corp, Lena was on her balcony, staring at the view of the city she had from up there and feeling at peace with herself for maybe the first time in her life.

She looked down at her phone in her hand, and went through her contact list to dial her best friend's number.

"Lena," she heard the smile through Andrea's voice over the phone. "Are you all right? We haven't talked since..." She trailed off.

"Since the last time I was about to screw everything up with Kara?"

"I wasn't going to put it that way, but, yes."

"Actually, I have a date with her tonight." Lena smiled to herself. "I'm the one who asked her out."

"I'm proud of you." Andrea said genuinely.

"Thank you. Our last talk really helped me to get my head out of the clouds."

"You're welcome. What are best friends for if it's not for saving you from throwing your happiness away?"

Lena let out a laugh.

They stayed quiet for a couple of seconds.

"Are you all right for... all the others things that happened recently? I mean, I read the press, you know." Andrea said.

"I'm fine." Lena replied, smiling sightly when she realized how much she meant it.

"I'm happy for you, Lena, and relieved too. Warn Kara that I would kick her ass if she ever dared breaking your heart though."

Lena stifled a laugh at this. Knowing that it wouldn't be Kara who would get hurt if a situation like this ever happened. She was dating the Girl of Steel after all. She smiled, relieved to know with certainty that Kara would never hurt her.

"I don't think you have to worry about that." She chuckled.

* * *

Her hair up in a bun, and dressed with an emerald dress, that not only matched Lena's eyes, but also matched with the stone of the necklace that had barely left Kara's neck since the day she got it, Kara made her way to the ballroom of L-Corp where the gala was being held.

She stood a bit self-conscious at the top of the stairs, and surveyed the room full of the wealthiest of National City.

Her heart leapt in her chest when she spotted Lena at the center of the room, dressed with a sapphire blue dress, her hair flowing in waves around her face in a way that made Kara want to run her hand through it.

From a distance, their eyes met, and they smiled at each other, feeling as if they were alone in the room.

Lena beamed at Kara, and waved at her to get down the stairs and join her.

Kara began fidgeting slightly with her glasses and tried to make her way to Lena as gracefully as she could.

"You are stunning, darling." Lena smiled brightly.

Kara's voice caught got in her throat as she was about to tell Lena how beautiful she was. Suddenly, she started feeling a bit overwhelmed to be there, having a date with the woman she knew was the love of her life.

Lena stepped closer to Kara, and gently put a hand on her upper arm. "You okay?"

Kara smiled genuinely, "Yeah. I'm just so happy to be there with you."

"I know what would make you even happier."

Kara furrowed her brow, and smiled amused and curious.

"I have ordered your favorite potstickers." Lena said.

Kara's face lit up. "You are the best."

Lena let out a laugh and slid her hand into Kara's. "Come here." She began leading them.

Kara's eyes widened as she stared awestruck at her favorite food. She spun her head to Lena. "You really are the best."

Lena smiled. "Do you mind if I leave you alone while you eat all that? I have some boring talks to make. Then, I will be all yours."

"Sure. Go ahead." Kara said and turned back to the potstickers.

Lena let out a chuckle and walked past Kara.

Not sure how much time had passed, Kara shoved the last potstiker into her mouth.

"Are you sure you had enough?" Lena chuckled from behind her.

Kara spun around as she swallowed. She smiled.

"Do you know how to waltz?" Lena smiled.

Kara nodded, "Yeah. I learned on..." She began until she noticed a couple of people within earshot. "Where I'm from." She exhaled.

Lena smiled brightly at Kara and put an arm out to her, silently asking her to dance with her.

"Are you sure, Lena?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, you are a very important person here, and I'm... I mean, I'm just me."

"You are as important as I am, Kara." Lena said truthfully.

"That's very kind of you to say that." Kara fiddled with her glasses and pushed them up her nose. "But are you sure you want to be seen dancing with me among all the people here?"

"I'd be very proud to be seen with you, Kara." Lena beamed, her arm still stuck out as she waited for Kara to take her hand.

Finally, Kara slid her hand into Lena's. "So do I." She smiled.

Effortlessly, they began waltzing as if they had already done that countless times before.

Kara was the one leading the dance, and Lena was more than happy to let her take on that role every time they would waltz together.

They gazed at each other as their bodies moved in perfect sync, until the music faded.

"So, was I good?" Kara asked.

"You were perfect," Lena pressed a lingering kiss to Kara's cheek.

Kara grinned, feeling every fiber of her being melt at the contact of Lena's soft lips on her skin.

At the end of the gala, everyone besides Kara and Lena made their way out, almost at the same time.

When they were finally alone, Lena beamed at Kara.

"Finally alone," Kara exhaled.

"Can I kiss you?" Lena asked.

Kara let out a laugh. "You really don't have to ask me that, my love. I wish I could kiss you every second of every day."

Lena smiled and put her hands to Kara's cheeks.

Kara closed her eyes, and her breath hitched as she waited for Lena to close the gap between their lips. She brought her hands to Lena's hips, and a couple of seconds later, the softest of lips made contact with hers in the most delicious way. She moaned slightly into the kiss, and snaked her arms around Lena's waist, feeling Lena move one of her hands to the back of her neck, and caressing the sensitive skin there, sending shiver run up and down her spine.

Slowly, Lena pulled her lips away from Kara's, and rested her forehead against hers.

"I love you so much, my heart." Lena whispered, her eyes still closed.

She felt Kara slide her hand up and running it into her hair. Her eyes fluttered open. She slightly pulled away, and met Kara's most loving smile.

"I love you too, my beautiful princess." Kara beamed with love.

Lena's heart swelled with happiness. She brushed her hand against one of the necklaces around Kara's neck until her fingers delicately traced the emerald stone.

"I'm glad you've kept it," she smiled.

"Of course, I've kept it."

Lena stared at the stone, lost in her thoughts. Slight tears welled up into her eyes. She exhaled. "It belonged to my mother."

Kara stayed quiet for a couple of seconds. "I'm assuming you don't mean Lillian." she finally said.

"No," Lena shook slightly her head. "That was the only thing I had of her."

Kara's eyes slightly widened. "Why did you give it to me?"

Lena smiled. "I wanted you to have it."

"Do you..." She cleared her throat. "Do you want it back?"

Lena let out a soft chuckle. "No. I still want you to have it."

Kara stayed quiet for long seconds.

Lena put a hand to Kara's shoulder. "You okay?"

"Yeah. I was just thinking about something." Kara smiled, taking the other necklace around her neck off. "I want you to have this one."

"Your mother's?" Lena understood quickly.

"Yeah. She gave it to me just before... just before I was sent here." Kara said.

Lena brushed her fingers against the necklace that was still in Kara's hand. "Are you sure you want me to have it?"

"Absolutely," Kara smiled in a way that showed she had no doubts.

Lena smiled fondly at Kara and slowly turned around. She held her hair up, silently asking Kara to put it on her. She closed her eyes, and shivered slightly at the contact of Kara's fingertips on her skin. Stronger shivers ran through her when Kara gave a lingering kiss to the nape of her neck.

"There," Kara said softly.

Lena spun around. She looked down at the necklace, and looked up at Kara. "Thank you." She beamed.

Kara put a hand to Lena's cheek and gazed at her with all the depth of her love. She leaned in, smiling when she felt Lena's hand on her back, gently pulling her closer as their lips met in a long kiss that expressed everything without words.

* * *

Safely between Kara's arms as they hovered in the night sky on their way to Kara's loft, Lena looked down at the city below until she looked up at Kara whose deep blue eyes were filled with love.

A smile spread on Lena's face as she gazed at Kara with the same love, her heart at peace, knowing with certainty that she was home.

They stepped inside through a window Kara kept open most of the time.

"Are you sure no one knows Supergirl lives here?" Lena asked when her feet touched the floor.

"Yeah. Why?"

"People must see you entering there often. I was wondering if they were maybe suspicious."

"No one's ever mentioned anything to me. But honestly, I think they would rather think that I'm friend with Supergirl instead of thinking Supergirl lives in a loft."

Lena glanced around her. "I love that place." She smiled to Kara.

Kara beamed as she got closer to Lena and wrapped her arms around her, pulling her in a breathtaking kiss.

Lena moaned into the kiss and began sucking at Kara's tongue, she tangled a hand through blonde locks as her other hand gripped at the edge of Supergirl's cape.

Feeling warmth spread through her, Kara kissed Lena deeper and brought their bodies as close as possible to each other.

When oxygen started leaving their lungs, they rested their foreheads together until Kara began leaning in and scattering steamy kisses all over Lena's neck, eliciting pleased hums from the brunette.

"Kara," Lena gasped when Kara began sucking at the freckle of her throat.

Kara smiled against Lena's skin and kissed softly her freckle, earning a tiny moan from Lena at the sweet contact. She straightened her stance and gazed at Lena. She put a hand to her cheek and beamed. "How about I take you to bed?"

For only answer, Lena pressed a loving kiss to Kara's lips and smiled brightly at her, giving Kara her wordless approval.

Quickly, Kara flew them to her bedroom and laid Lena down gently on the bed.

Lena sat up and stared at Kara with a burning desire mingled with the love that ran through every fiber of her being. "Can I take your suit off?" She tugged her bottom lip between her teeth.

Kara smiled and took Lena's hands in hers, bringing them to her body.

Lena's breath hitched at the feeling of Kara's toned body beneath her hands. With gentleness, she took her time to help Supergirl out of her suit. Awestruck, she gazed at Kara who was only covered with white cotton underwear.

With love, Kara leaned in to catch Lena's lips with her own. She moaned when she felt Lena's finger grazing the swell of her breasts through her bra.

Breathless, Lena pulled away from Kara's mouth and put her hand to Kara's back, stroking very softly her skin. "Can I?"

"Yeah," Kara breathed out.

Lena unhooked Kara's bra and made it slide off her shoulders before their lips joined in a searing kiss, until Lena felt Kara's fingers brushing against her dress with an obvious desire of taking it off.

Lena pressed her forehead to Kara's. "You can take it off," she whispered.

Kara smiled and kissed Lena on the lips before slipping the sapphire blue dress out of Lena's body. She pulled away, taking in the sight of Lena only covered with black lacy underwear. "Still wearing lacy underwear I see." Kara gazed at Lena with an intensity showing how much she loved her.

Lena smirked, "Only for you, darling." She brought her lips to Kara's.

After long minutes of kissing, they switched their positions and Kara was lying on her back while Lena began scattering kisses over her chest from atop her as her hands trailed down to Kara's inner thighs, feeling some moisture already gathered through her panties, and slightly smeared at the inside of her thighs.

"Lena," Kara shuddered when Lena began traveling down her body and giving loving kisses on her skin on her way until she gently spread her legs wider and settled between them. She gasped at the feeling of a kiss being given through her panties she knew were completely soaked.

With gentleness, Lena slid the wet fabric down and began running her tongue slowly into slick folds, drawing-out pleased moans from Kara.

Kara began clutching at the sheets beneath her so hard that she could have torn it if she wasn't fully controlling her super-strength. Her body started shaking, and her moans became louder when Lena started lapping deeper at her center until she dragged her tongue up to her sensitive nub and began swirling over it in fast circles. Knowing an intense delight was soon about to wash over her, Kara choked on her breath, and shivered despite the strong warmth spreading through her.

Lena looked up at Kara from between her legs as her skilled mouth kept pleasuring her. Kara body quivered harder, and Lena knew what she had to do to send her to a blissful state. Slowly, she lunged a dainty finger into Kara's center, eliciting a sweet moan from her. Which made Lena thrust another finger into her as she took her clit into her mouth, she sucked it and began sliding her fingers in and out until Kara's body stiffened while a long breathy moan escaped her.

Carefully, Lena withdrew her fingers and ran her tongue into Kara's folds one last time before crawling up, wiping her face and her fingers over the sheets before laying at Kara's side and draping an arm across her upper body.

Kara's eyes fluttered open. She exhaled and spun to look at Lena with a beaming smile. "You're lucky I'm not human, 'cause that would take me way much longer to recover and returning you the favor otherwise."

Lena let out a laugh. "I would feel very lucky even if you were human, because being allowed to do that to you is the best gift you can give me." she said, the love in her eyes reflecting the truth of her words.

Kara beamed, knowing Lena was truthful in her words, and understanding what she meant. She leaned in to connect their lips, and smoothly pushed her tongue into Lena's mouth as her hands slid behind her back to unclasp her bra.

They moaned quietly into each other's mouth when their bare breasts made contact for the first time that night, and Kara began to softly knead Lena's breasts in a way she knew the brunette liked.

Breathless, their lips parted, and Kara started kissing and licking Lena's neck as she leaned down to her breasts.

Lena tightened her embrace around Kara's body when she felt the soft brush of Kara's tongue around her nipple until she wrapped her lips around it and began sucking it. "Kara," she gasped.

Kara switched her attention to Lena's other breast as her hands began trailing down her back, making Lena shudder as shivers ran up and down her spine. An unrestrained moan escaped her when Kara gave her ass a gentle squeeze.

Slowly, Kara tugged the lacy drenched panties down, and Lena brought her body even closer to Kara as their mouth met in a scorching kiss.

As their mouth parted only to take a few intakes of air, Kara snuck one hand between their bodies and began stroking Lena's center.

Lena wheezed and buried her face into the crook of Kara's neck when she started rubbing her sensitive nub and folds, using her super-speed to give her even more pleasure and bringing her closer to the edge.

Kara held on tight to Lena with one arm while her hand was plunged into her overflowing passion. She kissed her neck softly and propelled her fingers into Lena's center.

Breathless, Lena gripped tightly Kara's body. Kara caressed slowly her back with one hand as her other hand worked between her thighs way faster than it was humanly possible. Lena had been truthful earlier when she told Kara she would feel as lucky if Kara were human, but at this very moment, she also felt extremely grateful that Kara had the abilities she had. She felt even more grateful when a strong orgasm that she knew only Kara could give her ripped through her entire body and made what felt like millions of fireworks to explode behind her closed eyelids.

As usual, Kara slowed down her movement and helped her to softly get back to reality before withdrawing her fingers with the deepest gentleness.

Lena opened her eyes when Kara licked her fingers clean, that sight would have been enough to make her come again if it had lasted one second longer.

Kara grinned as she put a hand to Lena's cheek and leaned in to press a loving kiss to her lips.

Lena rested her forehead against Kara's. "I love you so much," she whispered.

"I love you too," Kara beamed.

Lena pulled slightly away. "And I'm very grateful you're an alien."

Kara let out laugh.

"I meant what I said earlier," Lena said. "I would love you the same if you were human. But I'm very grateful for some of your... abilities." She wiggled her eyebrows and smirked.

Kara chuckled and wrapped an arm around Lena, pulling her closer. She gazed at her with all the love she felt, which made some tears brim into her eyes all of a sudden.

Worries settled within Lena when she saw Kara's eyes welling up with tears. She put a hand to her cheek. "Hey, what's wrong, my heart?" she asked softly.

Kara gave her a tearful smile. "Nothing. I just... I love you so much, Lena."

Lena rubbed softly Kara's cheek. "I know, my heart. I love you too." She pressed the most loving kiss to Kara's lips, and stared deeply at her when she pulled slightly away. "But I can feel there's something wrong."

"There's nothing wrong, really. It's just... Please, don't leave me again." Kara said, her voice most vulnerable than Lena had ever heard it.

"Kara," Lena whispered.

Kara sighed, some tears making their way out. "I'm sorry. I didn't want to ruin this night. I'm so, so happy, truly, I am. But I can't help this stupid fear that you might give up on us again." She sniffled. "I'm sorry." She wept before she could think of stopping herself. "I don't wanna lose you again."

"Shh," Lena pulled Kara in a tight embrace, and Kara stopped weeping as soon as she found herself being protectively held by Lena. Her breathing was still shaky though.

"You don't have to apologize about anything." Lena rubbed Kara's back and kissed softly the top of her head. "I don't want you to keep your fear to yourself. I love you, I want to support you, and reassure you, whatever you're going through. I love you so much, Kara, and I promise you, you won't lose me again."

Kara held Lena tightly, feeling better already at the love she felt through this embrace and the words that had been spoken with so much determination that it made Kara feel that Lena wouldn't give up on them. No matter what could happen in the future. She pulled slightly away and gave Lena a tearful smile.

Lena smiled fondly at Kara, all the love she felt was reflecting in her smile and in the way she looked at her. She put her hands to Kara's cheeks and dried her tears away before resting both of her hands at each side of Kara's face. "I understand your fear, my heart, and I'm so, so sorry for the pain I caused you."

"Lena," Kara started in a shaky voice.

Lena leaned in and gently silenced her with a soft kiss. "I know you don't hold against me what happened, darling. But I'm the one who gave up on us, because I let my fear control my actions, and that's something I don't want to do again. I promise you that I won't do it again. I was a different person back then. Actually, I felt I was a different person a couple of days ago. The person I am today is the one I want to be. I want to keep believing that whatever will happen, as long as we're together, we will always be okay. I want to keep believing that nothing and no one could ever tears us apart. I want to keep accepting your love without wondering if I deserve it. I want to accept the love and happiness life grants me, and I want to live by your side, no matter what."

New tears spilled out from Kara's eyes, but this time she could feel it, it was tears of relief and happiness. Lena could tell it as well, and she leaned in to scatter kisses over Kara's cheeks until their lips met in a long meaningful kiss.

They rested their foreheads together softly, and stayed quiet for a while.

"Thank you, Lena." Kara whispered.

Lena slightly pulled away and slowly caressed Kara's cheeks. "No need to thank me." She smiled.

Kara smiled back as Lena kept holding her close.

"Come here." Lena said, pulling Kara to lay on the top of her.

Kara exhaled and rested her head on Lena's chest, listening to her steady heartbeat. She smiled, although she didn't need to be in this position to hear Lena's heartbeat, she loved being able to feel it as well.

"I love you, my heart." Lena said, tightening her embrace around Kara.

"I love you too, my beautiful princess." Kara smiled and hummed at the feeling of Lena's hand running through her hair.

Soon after, Kara could feel that Lena had drifted off into a peaceful slumber. She smiled, and focused only on the sounds Lena made, and the warmth and safety that being with Lena provoked within her. Quickly, she followed her, and fell asleep, her heart more at peace than ever.

* * *

Birds chirped outside, and that was enough to take Kara off her sleep.

The sunlight shimmered through the windows, and Kara opened her eyes.

Her head was still resting on Lena's chest, Lena's arms were still wrapped tight around her, even in her sleep, and their legs were still tangled together.

Kara smiled when she heard the quiet snores escaping Lena. She straightened her stance to look at her. Delicately, she put a hand to her cheek, and caressed it.

Lena's quiet snores stopped, her breathing and her heartbeat changed slightly, and Kara was sure she was soon about to wake up.

Kara's smile widened when Lena's eyes fluttered open.

"Hey," Kara beamed, brushing her thumb on Lena's cheek.

"Hi," Lena brought a hand at the nape of Kara's neck and softly pulled their faces closer to connect their lips. "I love waking up with you."

"Me too," Kara smiled, leaning in again to press a loving kiss to Lena's lips. "I love sleeping with you too. Because sleeping with you is the only thing that makes me able to block out all the noises that disturb me and keep me from truly resting."

Lena smiled brightly. "Really?"

Kara nodded.

"How am I doing that?"

"Well, when I'm with you, I just have to focus on how you make me feel. I focus my super-hearing on listening your heartbeat, your breathing, and your cute little snoring."

Lena frowned, "I don't snore."

Kara smiled in a way that told Lena she disagreed with that statement.

"I do not snore, Kara Zor-El Danvers!" Lena insisted with an amused smile on her face.

Kara let out a laugh. "I said, cute little snoring. I'm not even sure human beings could hear you." She leaned in and pressed another kiss to Lena's lips.

Lena tangled her hands into Kara's hair and deepened the kiss.

Kara moaned into the kiss before pulling slightly away and smirking, "Is morning sex still your thing?"

Lena gazed deep at Kara. "If I'm waking up next to you every single day, that's gonna be my thing forever."

Kara beamed, "Careful, my love, I could take this as proposal."

Lena pulled Kara in for another kiss. "Not yet," she exhaled blissfully.

Kara's heart leapt in her chest at the possibility of getting married to Lena one day. She leaned in again to connect their lips.

"I love you so much." Kara said before beginning to scatter kisses on Lena's neck.

As usual, Kara couldn't resist to ravish the freckle of Lena's throat, and elicited a pleased moan from the brunette.

"Kara," Lena gasped when Kara began kissing her way down and ravished every inch of her chest before scooting lower. She shuddered in anticipation as Kara became closer to the place she needed her the most.

Kara took her time though to kiss from Lena's abs to her stomach.

Lena tangled a hand into Kara's hair and started spreading her legs as Kara kept sliding down. Her back arched from the bed at the first stroke of Kara's tongue through her wet folds, and a moan escaped her.

Kara smiled against Lena's hot slippery flesh, and gently pulled her closer to her mouth as her tongue delved deeper into her spilling folds.

"Karaaa," Lena drawled her pleasure. The hand that was into Kara's hair moved down to grab onto her shoulder. Her back arched from the bed again when she felt Kara flicking her clit with her tongue.

Softly, Kara put a hand flat on Lena's stomach to gently keep her down, and backed off her sensitive nub. She trailed kisses on her soaked flesh before lunging her tongue deep into her overflooding center.

Lena's chest heaved as her breathing quickened. Her eyes were tight shut as she focused on the warmth and shiver of pleasure Kara was giving her. Even without using any super-powers, Kara had a special ability to make her feel loved and cherished, and that fact alone was enough to push Lena closer to the edge.

Feeling Lena's inner walls pulse and tighten around her tongue, Kara withdrew it quickly and dragged it up to take her sensitive nub into her mouth and sucking gently on it.

"Kara," Lena whispered, squeezing Kara's shoulder. She moaned quietly when she felt Kara taking her hand and caressing it lovingly as she swirled her tongue fast over and around her clit.

Suddenly, her breath got caught in her throat as she felt the familiar millions of fireworks exploding behind her closed eyelids. She exhaled heavily as Kara kept licking and kissing her softly, gently easing her back to reality, until she felt the strongest wave of pleasure ripping through her entire body as another orgasm crashed over her.

Next thing she knew, her eyes fluttered open, and Kara was lying beside her with her arms wrapped around her body.

Lena frowned slightly. "Did you just make me pass out?"

Kara gave a kiss to Lena's cheek. "Only for a couple of seconds. Don't worry, my beautiful princess, I got you."

Lena smiled, and pressed herself deeper into Kara's side. "I'm not worried. I'm impressed. I don't know how you do this, but... Wow." She exhaled.

Kara kissed Lena's forehead and held her tight. "There's no secret. I love you, that's all."

Lena beamed and pressed a soft kiss to Kara's lips. "Give me like thirty minutes to recover, and then, I will show you how much I love you."

Kara let out a laugh. "Take all the time you need, my love." Kara gently pulled Lena to lay atop her. "Holding you like this is more than enough to make me happy."

Lena beamed and draped an arm around Kara's upper body, as she listened her heartbeat. Her eyes closed and she fell fast asleep between Kara's arms.

Kara kissed the top of Lena's head and nuzzled her hair as they stayed like this for a while, lying in bed with their bodies tangled together, both feeling whole again.


	16. I Do

High in National City night sky, Kara was flying peacefully, on her way home, on her way to Lena. A smile spread on her face at the thought that coming home to Lena had become her routine over the last four years or so. A routine, Kara couldn't imagine living her life without.

Lena Luthor was the love of her life, she was convinced of that fact. Lena was her soulmate, but she was also her home.

Kara stepped inside through the window she kept open most of the time. She glanced around her loft that hadn't really changed much over the course of these last years. Except for the fact that there were pictures of she and Lena in some photo frames.

Lena had moved in with her a couple of months after they started dating again. Because from the first night Lena had spent at Kara's loft just right after they got together again, she had barely stepped foot in her huge penthouse.

Lena had been the one who had wanted for them to keep living here, because this place felt more like home than anything she had ever known. And also because she knew how much Kara loved her loft, and didn't like change. From that day on, it became their loft, and that fact was making Kara love this place even more than before.

Kara didn't need to keep glancing around the loft to figure out that Lena hadn't come home yet. Despite how much they were happy together and loved spending time together, Lena was still a workaholic. But luckily, Kara had developed a super power that was making her able to pull Lena out of her office at a reasonable hour. Super power that included pouting or smiling brightly. No matter what she was choosing to do, it was always working.

Kara checked her watch, it was 8 pm, so it was more than time to use that new super power.

As she was about to fly to L-Corp, Kara heard her phone ring in the pocket of the new suit Lena had designed for her with Brainy's help. She took it out, and saw that Alex was calling her.

She picked up, "Alex, is everything okay?"

"Kara, where are you?"

"Uh, in my loft. Why?"

"I need you to go to Midvale right now."

"Why? What happens?" Kara swallowed thickly, not liking the rather panicked tone of her sister.

"I just got a call. Mom got injured in her lab today. There was an explosion, and... She's okay. She's already home. But she might need some help tonight for... some things. I'm still in Metropolis with Kelly. Can you go?"

"Uh, su-sure." Kara stammered. "I'm on my way."

"Thank you, Kara. Call me later, okay?"

Kara nodded until she remembered Alex couldn't see her through the phone. "Okay." She hung up, and quickly sent a text to Lena, telling not to worry about her before flying through the window.

Faster than she had thought, Kara landed in front of the house, and got inside.

"Eliza," she called.

Kara frowned when she saw her foster mother getting down the stairs with a smile on her face, looking perfectly fine. "What happened? Alex told me you got injured today."

Eliza stepped closer to her daughter, and kissed her cheek. "Your sister is just terrible at making up excuses."

"Wha-what do you mean?" Kara asked, even more confused than before.

Eliza smiled brightly. "We just needed to get you here tonight. Lena asked us to."

"Alex told me you got caught in the middle of an explosion in your lab today!" Kara said, angry at the worries her sister had put within her for nothing.

"I will talk to her about that, but I'm fine. There was no explosion. Don't worry, sweetie."

Kara exhaled and relaxed, until a frown made its way to her brow. "Wait, Lena asked you to get me here?"

Eliza beamed. "There's a surprise for you at the park. She told me you know which one she meant. She's already waiting for you."

Kara smiled, and a feeling that something wonderful was going to happen tonight settled within her. She was about to go, until she looked down at her outfit. "I should probably get changed."

Using her super-speed, Kara ran upstairs, to her old bedroom. Suddenly feeling grateful about the clothes she kept there. She took a pink dress out of the closet, and put it on. She stepped to the mirror, and ran a hand through her hair, loving her new haircut. She pushed her glasses up her nose, and smiled. For whatever was going to happen, she was ready.

At the bottom of the stairs, Eliza beamed even more than before when she saw Kara.

Kara frowned slightly. "Why are you smiling like this?"

Eliza shrugged, her beaming smile not fading. "I'm just happy."

Kara frowned deeper. "Okay," she smiled. "I'm gonna go."

At the park, Lena was sitting on a purple blanket. Slightly nervous, she glanced around her, taking in the sight of the flowers petals and the candles she had scattered around. She wasn't anxious about the events of tonight, but she had spent weeks to plan this, so she wanted everything to be perfect. She owed it to Kara, she owed it to her, and she owed it to their relationship that was stronger than anyone could ever comprehend.

As she waited for Kara to arrive, she looked down at her outfit. She felt rather confident in the three pieces suit she had chosen to wear for the occasion. She also knew it was Kara's favorite, and that was mainly why she had chosen it.

Suddenly, she felt a familiar warmth spread through her and a feeling of safety surrounding her. She smiled, knowing Kara was coming towards her. She looked up, and her smile widened. No nervousness remained within her from the moment her eyes met Kara's.

Smiling, she stood up and stepped closer to Kara. She put her hands to Kara's cheeks and connected their lips in a long loving kiss.

Lena caressed softly Kara's cheeks. "You are so beautiful, my heart."

Awestruck, Kara looked at Lena. "I can say the same thing about you, my love. I swear my brain short circuit every time I see you in a suit."

Lena let out a laugh. "Wait until you see me out of it." She smirked and wiggled her eyebrows.

Kara began nibbling at her bottom lip and her eyes burned with desire. "I love you so much." She breathed out.

Lena pressed a soft kiss to Kara's cheek. "I love you too," she smiled.

Once she managed to take her eyes off Lena for one second, Kara looked at her surrounding before turning her attention to her girlfriend again. "What is all of this?" She smiled.

Lena smiled brightly, and Kara could have sworn she had just fallen even more in love.

"I love you and I wanted to do something special to show you that." Lena beamed.

Kara put her arms around Lena's waist and slowly pulled her closer. "You don't have to do anything special to show me that, my beautiful princess. The way you look at me is more than enough to let me know you love me." She kissed Lena on the lips and caressed her cheeks. "But I'd like to know what you have planned."

Lena smiled, "Let's sit." She slid her hand into Kara's and led them towards the blanket.

"Is it the same blanket from... you know, the first time we..." She trailed off.

Understanding what Kara was asking, Lena let out a chuckle as they sat down. "Yeah. It is." She smiled and gazed deeply at Kara. "I think it's fitting for what I have planned tonight." She paused before asking, "Do you want me to reveal the big surprise now or do you want us to do something else first?"

"The big surprise now, please. I won't be able to focus otherwise." Kara replied eagerly.

Lena let out a laugh. "That's what I thought." She grabbed her purse and took a jewelry box out of it. She opened it and gently seized a silver bracelet with a sapphire stone in it. "I know Kryptonians exchange bracelet and not ring during moment like this. I also know we're not on Krypton. But I wanted to... I wanted to do something special for you."

Tears welled up into Kara's eyes, and she exhaled shakily.

Lena took Kara's hand in hers. "You all right, my heart?"

Her eyes filled with tears, Kara nodded her head. "Yeah," she breathed out. "Continue, please."

Lena smiled, and did her best not to make her own tears too obvious for now, even though they were already threatening to spill out. She exhaled, and kept holding Kara's hand while her other hand showed to Kara the beautiful bracelet that meant so much.

"My heart, about 8 years ago, I've made the mistake of not fighting for us like I should have. I've made the mistake of giving up on us. You know it by now, because I told you this a lot these last four years, but I won't make the mistake of doubting us anymore. Because I do know now, I do believe that as long as we're together, as long as we support each other, as long as we love each other, nothing could ever come between us. But I wanted to give you something to show you much how much I do believe in us, how much I believe that our love can conquer it all. I love you so much, Kara, and I can't imagine my life without you, and I do hope you feel the same, because as you probably figured out by now, I want to ask you the most important question I could ever ask to anyone…" She beamed. "Kara Zor-El Danvers, will you marry me?"

Her face overflowed with the happiest of tears, Kara nodded and brought her hands to Lena's cheeks, sweeping the tears that had spilled out from the most hypnotizing eyes she could have stared into.

Lena beamed through her tears, the expression on Kara's face already giving her the answer she had dreamed to get.

Kara pressed her lips to Lena's and effortlessly poured all her love and communicated her positive answer in the most meaningful kiss.

They rested their foreheads together and exhaled, rubbing softly each other's cheeks and drying the fallen tears.

Lena caressed Kara's cheeks and smiled brightly as she pulled away. "Just to be sure... It meant, _yes_ , right?"

Kara let out a laugh. "It's time I show you my answer, my love."

Lena frowned slightly, she was about to ask Kara what she meant, until she saw Kara taking a silver ring out of a tiny pocket from her dress. New tears welled up into her eyes and she put a hand to her mouth.

Kara beamed and took Lena's hand in hers. "It's been a month since I have this ring with me wherever I go. I was waiting for the perfect moment. That is definitely the most perfect moment." She let out a soft chuckle. "Lena, I've known it from the moment we met, you are the love of my life, my soulmate, the only one among any galaxy that I can love this way. You the most incredible person I have ever met, and I feel so grateful, so lucky to be the one you love. I want to be with you forever, and nothing could make me happier than becoming your wife." She looked down to Lena's hand, and with gentleness, she slid the silver ring with an emerald stone on Lena's finger. She looked up to smile lovingly at her. "Yes, Lena Kieran Luthor, I want to marry you."

"Kara," Lena breathed out awestruck. "I couldn't have dreamed of a better answer." She looked down at her hand, and stared speechless at the ring until she saw the bracelet lying on the blanket. She took it between her fingers, and looked up at Kara. She smiled "I really need to put this on your wrist."

Kara let out a chuckle and stretched her wrist to Lena. Shivers ran up and down her spine when Lena fastened the bracelet, and flutters swirled in her chest at the happiness she felt once the most meaningful jewel she ever had was wrapped around her wrist.

They looked at each other with the love and the happiness they felt reflecting in their glistening eyes.

Kara took both of Lena's hands in hers and entwined their fingers. "Thank you, my love. You just made my dream come true." She beamed.

Lena leaned in and pressed her lips to Kara's. She rested her forehead with hers and smiled. "You are my dream, Kara Zor-El Danvers."

Kara pulled slightly away to look into Lena's eyes and smiled brightly. "Soon, you could add Luthor to this."

A stunned expression made its way to Lena's face. "Kara. Are you sure?"

"Yes. I know you want to have my name too. My human name, I mean."

"I would also take the name Zor-El if I could."

"I know you would," Kara smiled. "But, I want to have your name too, and I want you to keep yours as well. Besides, Lena Luthor-Danvers sounds pretty great."

"So does, Kara Luthor-Danvers."

"So, we're doing this?"

"Yeah," Lena beamed.

"So, you have plotted with my family to get me here tonight?" Kara's eyebrow went up.

"Kind of. Eliza cried when I told her I wanted to propose. Alex gave me her overprotective sister speech." Lena let out a laugh.

"I hope she hasn't been too mean. I know she can be mean when she tried to protect me."

"She's been rather soft actually. Please, don't tell her I called her _soft_."

Kara let out a chuckle. "I promise."

"I can't believe we're gonna get married." Lena smiled brightly.

Kara put her arms around Lena and connected their lips. "Believe it, my love, because it's real."

Lena brought a hand to Kara's cheek. "I think we should celebrate our engagement, don't you think, darling?"

"Here?" Kara asked, glancing all around her and not seeing anyone who could have seen them.

"I made sure we have the place for ourselves tonight." Lena smirked.

"Really?"

Lena nodded.

Kara smiled and pressed a kiss to Lena's lips. "Let's celebrate."

Suddenly, Lena surprised Kara when she took her phone and quickly selected a song.

 _When You Say Nothing At All,_ the first song they had danced to began playing.

Lena stood up and put an arm out. "May I have this dance?"

Kara let out a laugh. "That's not how I was seeing this celebration going." She slid her hand into Lena's and got to her feet. "But I love dancing with you." She wrapped her arms around Lena's waist.

Lena put her arms around Kara's neck. "The rest will come later, my heart." She pressed a kiss to Kara's cheek.

With a beaming smile stuck on their faces, they began swaying to the music under a blanket of twinkling stars.

* * *

A few months later, the wedding was being held in the ballroom of L-Corp. Initially, it should have been held outside in a garden but due to the rain falling in steady flow since a couple of days, they had decided to change their plans. It didn't matter though. What mattered was that all their loved ones were present.

Andrea was Lena's maid of honor, and Alex was obviously Kara's.

J'onn was the one with the mission of officiating the wedding.

Kara was the first bride to walk down the aisle accompanied by Eliza. Kara's hair was up in a beautiful bun, and she had a light makeup. Her white dress was simple but elegant. It fitted her perfectly. Nia, Alex, and Kelly were the one that had spent hours helping her to pick her wedding dress. Kara couldn't even count how many dresses she had tried, but it was when she had put the last one on that she had just known it had to be this one.

When they arrived in front of J'onn, Eliza kissed Kara's cheek, and Kara could notice that she was doing her best not to cry.

With her happiness visible on her face, Eliza caressed quickly her daughter's cheek and went to sit beside Kelly.

Kara fiddled very slightly with her glasses before turning around and locking her gaze where she knew Lena would make her entrance. She couldn't see her yet, but she could hear her heartbeat that was rather fast. She could hear from the way her heart was beating though that she wasn't anxious. Kara smiled, her own heart was beating fast at the thought of finally getting married to Lena.

Kara's breath hitched when she finally caught a glimpse of her fiancée, and very shortly after, Lena began walking down the aisle with Clark holding her arm as he led her to the love of her life.

The deepest beaming smile spread on Kara's face. Lena was as beautiful as she usually was. She was wearing a wonderful white dress with lacy sleeves that Eliza, Sam and Andrea had helped her to pick. Her hair was down and flowed in soft waves around her face. Her makeup was soft, except for her lips that were painted with that ruby shade of lipstick that made Kara want to kiss her even more. She knew Lena had chosen it on purpose, even though she also knew that Kara wanted to kiss her every second of every day.

Lena smiled at Kara as she got closer.

Their eyes and their smile showed they had no doubts about what they were doing. The happiness reflecting in their faces only showed even more how much they were meant to be together.

When they arrived in front of J'onn, Clark smiled at the both of them, glad to see his cousin and one of his closest friend getting the happiness they both deserved so much.

Lena smiled back at the friend she hadn't even realized she had for years, until she began accepting the love and support that life decided to put in her way.

He stepped away with a fond look and went to sit beside Lois.

Kara couldn't take her eyes off Lena, and therefore couldn't look at anyone in the room no matter how much she loved everyone that was present here to share with them their special day that was also the happiest day of their lives.

Under the tender and sometimes glossy eyes of their friends and family, Kara and Lena stood in front of each other, their hands joined together as J'onn said beautiful and wise words about their lives and the love that united them so deeply.

Without a doubt about the answer he would get, J'onn asked them if they promised to protect and love each other forever.

"I do," Kara was the first to say as she gazed at Lena in a way that showed how much she meant it.

One tear escaped Lena's eye when Kara slid a silver wedding ring on her finger.

Her eyes filled with unshed tears, Kara smiled at Lena and gently swept away the tear from Lena's cheek.

"I do," Lena told this time, giving Kara's hand a loving squeeze before sliding a ring matching hers on Kara's finger.

Lena caught with her thumbs the tears that were making their way out from Kara's eyes.

They shared another smile as their friends and family witnessed the love that united them.

Protecting and loving each other was a promise that had silently been made years ago at the first second their eyes met. But there was something so beautiful in saying it in front of their loved ones.

A promise they sealed with a deep loving kiss that made the strength of their bond even more obvious than it already was.

They rested their foreheads together, only able to focus on each other and feeling as if they were alone in the room.

Everyone applauded them cheerfully.

With their hands joined, Kara and Lena turned around to face their loved ones and smiled at them.

They got a lot of congratulations and a lot of hugs afterwards.

"I'm so happy you're officially part of our family, Lena." Eliza said to Lena as she hugged her tight.

"Me too." Lena breathed out, tightening her embrace on Eliza, and feeling the happiest of tears brim into her eyes.

Kara's head rested on Alex's shoulder as her sister held her tightly. Her eyes filled with tears as she watched her mother welcoming Lena officially in their family.

"I'm so happy for you, Kara."

"Thank you for being the best sister."

Alex pulled slightly away. She smiled and kissed her sister's forehead.

They decided to share their first dance as a married couple with the song _when you say nothing at all._

Kara beamed while she put her arms around Lena's waist, and Lena beamed as brightly as Kara when she brought hers around Kara's neck and scratched slightly the back of it with her fingertips.

"You're so beautiful, Lena." Kara said awestruck.

Lena smiled. "I've been so annoying when I was picking my dress. I swear, I tried every dress of the shop before settling on this one."

Kara let out a chuckle. "I know what you mean. I've been the same."

"Well, you've made the perfect choice. You are breathtaking." Lena smiled lovingly.

Kara beamed and pressed her forehead to Lena's as they kept slow dancing.

Hours later, everyone besides Kara and Lena had left the ballroom.

Kara and Lena were still swaying into each other's arms, even though there was no more music playing from the speakers. They didn't care, their bodies were pressed together and the love uniting them swirled around them and warmed their hearts even more than they already were. Everything was perfect.

"So, we're married." Lena smiled brightly

"We are," Kara grinned widely. "How you do feel, Lena Luthor-Danvers?"

Lena beamed. "Better than I've ever been." She pressed her forehead to Kara's. "I feel that I could never find the perfect words to tell you how much you mean to me. But you are everything to me, Kara. You are my heart. I love you so much."

Happy tears welled up into Kara's eyes. She kissed Lena softly on the lips and pulled away to look into her eyes. "I disagree with you, my love. You always find the perfect words. But even without words, I know what you feel for me, and I feel the same for you." She put a hand to Lena's cheek. "I love you, my beautiful princess, so much." She beamed.

With glistening eyes, Lena gave Kara her brightest smile and kissed her, trying to convey in that kiss all the love she felt, all the feelings that were too intense to be put into words.

Kara pulled Lena closer, and kissed her with the same depth.

They rested their foreheads together, and exhaled blissfully, both sure of one thing, No matter what could happen in the future, no matter what could try to stand in their way, they had no doubt that the strength of their deep bond could conquer anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this story. :)


End file.
